The Lost Pilot
by makeyourselfduo
Summary: Anni falls into the lives of the Gundam Pilots. Without knowing who she really is, or what her past is, OZ is loking for her. As the GBoys fight to help save her, she finds out a secret that will slowly break her already delicate relationship with them...
1. Chapter 1

Wufei: That baka authoress is not here, so I will tell you about this story! It sucks so do not read it, or you will personally meet my katanna! *Shines his precious sword*

Loki: *whacks Wufei in the head* Baka. *watches him fall to the ground* Sorry for the little pest. This story I hope is really good. My friends have read it, but I want you to judge. I am currently writing the second chapter. I DID have seven chapters up, but my STUPID LAPTOP DELETED IT!!!!!!!

Heero: *chuckles* You aren't worthy enough to own a laptop.

Loki: *eye twitches. Slowly grabs a brick ((Where it came from I do not know))* DIE!!!!!

Well, now that that's done, you can read my story!!!! Please R&R, but I won't be sad if you don't. Enjoy!

**__**

The Lost Pilot

Chapter 1

Anni walked up to a rather large building, or mansion she should say, and sighed. Back at the corporation, her boss had assigned her on a rather boring and degrading job. She was supposed to just carry a camera around, which was hidden in her hat, and find a person to humiliate. She wasn't happy with this assignment because she felt sorry for anyone who would do something stupid. They would get embarrassed as they watched themselves on TV, and plus to make things worse, they would see in big letters after the show: THIS SHOW WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY ANNI TANNER. They would for sure be after her. What would happen is: before she walked up to a house, Anni would pick out a common chore done at home randomly and ask the person to do it. So far, she had been lucky because all the ones she got were: sweeping the porch, getting the mail, and watering the plants. No one had done something worth seeing or laughing at so they were in the clear zone. She dreaded the day that she would get a really embarrassing one. The reason why people would go out of their way to do this for a complete stranger they have never seen before is because she told them that they could win a million dollars! No one had the idea that only the people who did make it to TV would be paid, and it wasn't even a million dollars. _Why does my boss have to be a greedy, fat man?_ she asked herself.

Anni looked at the house again. She took a deep breath and pulled out a chore: taking out the garbage. She laughed with relief, and proceeded to the big, metal gate. _This place seems so heavily guarded! It's like their expecting an attack from someone every second. But that's crazy to think!_ Slowly she pushed the intercom button. A grumpy boy answered it with a harsh, "What?"

She could tell he was in a bad mood. "Hi... my name is Anni Tanner, and I am here to give you the experience of a lifetime. Are you interested?"

He again looked harshly at her. She noticed he was about her age: about fifteen or sixteen. Anni couldn't tell how tall he was, because all she saw was his picture in the screen. But if she had to guess, he was about her height, maybe a little taller. "Do you have anything to do with OZ or Relena Peace Craft?"

"Relena Peace-Who?"

He smiled and said, "I'll be right down."

Anni also smiled. He seemed like a nice boy, and she didn't want to humiliate him. But a very small part of her did, because if she didn't get at least five people to put on television, then she was out of a job. The gates began to open, making rusty squeaks as they did. She jumped in surprise and saw him. He was standing on the steps to the beautiful house. Anni had the feeling that he wasn't about to come to her, so she had to come to him. _What a nice gentleman,_ she sarcastically thought in her head. 

When she got up to him, he just looked at her some more. "What do you want?"

She almost didn't answer because she was looking at his attire. He wore a loose green tank top, and very tight, black spandex pants. She blushed. "Ummm... I am here to give you the experience of a lifetime, sir." 

"You already said that," he growled.

She blushed even harder. "Yes, well, I am also here to ask if you have any garbage lying around in your house."

He turned around to go back inside, when she quickly added, "....if you do than you have the opportunity to win a million dollars!"

The man stopped, keeping his back to her. "What would I need a million dollars for?"

_What kind of question is that!?_ she thought. "Well, you could... buy stuff with it. Like cars, food, clothing, furniture, ...guns?" The last one she took a guess at, but soon regretted it. 

His gun was not even an inch away from Anni's face. "Why did you say that last one! Are you working for OZ?! TELL ME!!"

She froze, but found some words to speak with. "Ummm, well sir. I said... guns.... because I saw.. a gun hilt on your pants?"

He eyed her suspiciously and lowered his gun, but it stayed in his hand. "Now, what did you want me to do?" Anni hid a smile. "Yes, I would like you to collect some of your garbage and place it right here. All in a bag, if you don't mind."

He shrugged and went inside. "Just make yourself at home. It will be a while."

She raised an eyebrow. "How much do you have?"

"A lot. Me and my co-pilots aren't very clean." He thought about what he said. "Scratch that. The guy who owns this joint is very clean, but the rest of us aren't."

"How many people live here?"

"Five, including me. Are you sure you aren't from OZ?''  
Anni nodded, not knowing what the heck he's talking about. "Fair enough. Besides, OZ likes strong people. You're a little on the puny side."

She bit back a rude comment and smiled. "By the way, it will be nice if I know your name."

"Heero. Heero Yuy."

When 'Heero' wasn't in the room anymore, she laughed. _What a funny name! Who on Earth would name their kid Heero? _When she heard voices that were far different from Heero, she hid behind a column. _If I come back tomorrow, I will be able to get one at a time. Heero has proved to be quite useful with the way he acts. If I get the other four, than it's a longer vacation for me! So for the time being, I should stay out of sight from them._

While they were coming down the stairs, she tried to take a mental note on each of the pilots. The one with the blonde hair seemed to be the owner of the house. Heero said that he was the neatest one, so it had to be him. Also, he worriedly watched his vases as the other pilots walked past them. The tall one with the pointed hair seemed to be a mute. He didn't talk at all, and remained neutral. _Poor guy_,she thought, feeling sorry for him. 

The one with the long brown braid was the most active. He was care-free and happy. How Anni envied him. It was like he didn't care about anything else but to be happy. The last one she knew she would not like. He was strong looking and fierce. Every time the braided one did something stupid, like pull his ponytail, he would growl at him and yell curses. As they passed her, she clung tightly to the pillar, praying that she wouldn't be noticed. Anni held her breath. They talked about going to the pizza parlor, and said that Heero had declined the offer to go. _Thank goodness. If they aren't here, than that would leave me more time to get to know all of them by the way they live._

Heero had been right about her, but not completely accurate. Sure she wasn't that strong, but she was graceful, and as swift as a cat. She could pass through a room so silently that no one would notice. She was also great at picking locks; big or small. When Anni heard the gate open and close, she came out of her hiding place. Hearing noises from upstairs, she quickly checked to make sure the camera was still on. It was. Heero appeared on the top of the steps with a great amount of garbage. She ran up to help him carry it down, but he shoved her aside. "I can do it!"

When all the garbage was put outside, she began. "Ok. This will determine if you could win a million dollars."

He raised his eyebrows. "Could win?"

She scowled. _Dang! The one guy would would be perfect to use had to be a good listener!_ "Did I say could? I mean would."

He scratched his head. "Exactly what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, all you have to do is pick up this garbage, and place it where ever the garbage truck would pick it up. Then I will give you a white ticket and you could win the cash."

"You said 'could' again."

"I mean would."

Heero was really confused. "So what you're saying is, if I take the garbage out, you_ would _pay me a million dollars? How does that work out?"

Anni need to think quick. "Ummm... I.. am a very generous person who.... likes to give people money when needed?"_ What kind of lie is that!_

"HELLO! Have you seen this house? Do you knows who owns it? Quatre Rabarba Winner! He is one of the richest guys in the world! Why the hell would you give a million dollars to a rich guy?"

Anni had her mouth open. _This _was Quatre Raberba Winner's house? She expected it to be much bigger. "Well, I am not offering it to _him_ now, am I?" She hoped this guy wasn't loaded as well.

"Good point."

Anni sighed in relief. She watched Heero as he picked up the massive garbage bags and headed down the path. She would have told him to take one bag at a time, but he seemed like the type of person who does everything the difficult way. As he continued on, every couple of steps her took, she kicked a few rocks at his heels. In surprise he tripped, but caught himself in time. Instead of Heero falling, one of the bags opened up. He cursed under his breath and looked at Anni. She was holding her stomach, stifling any laughs that tried to get through. Then Heero gave her this death glare that automatically shut her up. He glared at her a second time, and as if it were by instinct, she was helping him pick it all up. When he continued down the path, more mischief occurred, but it was not of her doing. A squirrel had located a piece of food on top of the bag, and attacked. When the rodent reached its destination, it caused Heero to loose the balance he once had, and toppled over into the ground. He cursed more loudly and fiercely than he did before. Reaching for his gun, he looked at the squirrel and yelled, "DIE!!!!!" Several shots were made, but because of the squirrel's agility, it ran away, unscathed.

Anni breathed, "Oh God. I've got myself mixed up with a mad man. I hope the rest are better with their temper." Remembering back to the Chinese man, she shuddered. "Well maybe the other three are more decent."

"Ok. I've gotten the cursed bag to the end of the driveway. Give me my money, and have a nice day. There is the gate."

She handed him a white ticket. "What the hell is this?" It was more a command than a request.

"I told you that I would give you a ticket. If you wait awhile, you should have the money within a month." Anni turned to leave, but a strong hand grabbed her's.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! A full month? You have to be kidding?!"

She decided to be brave. "I'm sorry, sir, but your impatience will have to take another path."

"And what that supposed to mean?" 

"That means be patient!" She grabbed his arm and pulled it off her's. She headed toward the gate. Heero grabbed for his gun. His first impulse was to blow her head off. _Who does she think she is? Asking me to wait!_ When he tried to pull the trigger, he couldn't. "I must be getting soft," he murmured under his breath. "Some perfect soldier I am."

He looked back at Anni, silently laughed, and walked back into the mansion. It wasn't until Anni got back to her apartment did she realize how close to death she had been. After eating a good meal of cold pizza and french fries, she looked over the footage she took. Then she showered and went to bed. Her cat, Tasha, was sitting next to Anni, purring softly. "I wonder if tomorrow will be as exciting as today," she questioned herself. Darkness overcame her, and soon enough she was in her own dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am running out of things to say here, so I will just give you the facts. I don not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. Simple as that. 

Wufei: Pathetic.

Loki: *ignores him*

The Lost Pilot (I'm thinking of changing this...)

Chapter 2 

Anni awoke to Tasha repeatedly washing her face with her tongue. "What's up, Tasha?" More meowing erupted from the cat. It was then that she noticed that she forgot to feed her yesterday. "Oh! I am so sorry Tasha! Here, you can have some treats too."

When her bowl was filled, she covered it with flavored sardines. Tasha gratefully ate it all up; having milk instead of water was also a treat. Anni just ate some leftovers from last night and orange juice. Like the Gundam Pilots, she was very skinny, but in terrific health. Her doctor also commented that she was the skinniest and healthiest patient he ever had. She hardly ever got sick, but had broken numerous bones. The ringing of her phone distracted her from the thoughts. It was Mr. Carson, her boss. "Oh, hello Mr.. Carson. How are we today?"

"I'd like to say very well, but that isn't an option today."

"Uh-huh," she tried to sound like she cared.

"I already fired three other workers from not having any good stories for me. Give me good news, Tarren." _Give me some good news, Tarren,_ she mimicked mockingly in her thoughts.

"Yes sir. It is at the mansion owned by Quatre Raberba Winner. He is housing four other people, and they all have a very.... how should I say.... _unique_ personalities."

"Hmmm.... the Winner Mansion. Good enough. If you can get me the tapes within the next two months, than consider that vacation you wanted doubled. Actually, make it a paid vacation. How about that?"

Anni's eyes lit up. "Oh I would love it sir! Consider the job done!"

Mr. Carson laughed. "That's what I like to hear. Oh, and Tanner, if you screw this up, that vacation will be permanent because you will have no job!"

He slammed the phone down on the receiver. Anni also hung up the phone and looked at her blackish, tannish, and reddish colored feline. "Can't he ever say goodbye?"

Tasha meowed lazily as an answer. Anni smiled and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror with her forest green eyes. For some strange reason, her eyes are different than any other. They are a green in the middle, but surrounding that is a much darker shade of green. "God! Is that what I look like? No wonder I feel as bad as I look!"

She picked up her brush, and stroked her short black hair. The hair was also irregular. It had silver streaks running down each side of her head. Anni liked it, and never asked about it. Because of this, she only looked good in dark colors, which suited her perfectly. 

With her hair smoothed out, she cupped her hands under the running water and splashed it on her face. Now she was awake! Quickly drying her face with a towel, she grabbed a hat, which secretly had the microscopic camera, and kissed Tasha goodbye. Never really understanding the point of make-up, she didn't buy some. The closest thing to make-up she had was her handy-dandy chap stick.

Because of her fifteen years of age, she could not drive a car. Actually, she didn't want to own a car since a car was the reason why her parents died. Or so she was told. Anni couldn't really remember her parents. She just remember back to the time when Maude found her scared on some colony. Refusing to go to an orphanage, she just lived with Maude. Around thirteen, she got a job with Mr. Carson and left the kind woman. What really happened was that Maude told her to leave. When she got enough money, Anni found an apartment of her own. Several times she went to find Maude, but she was gone. A year ago, she saw two boys torturing a stray kitten with cans and sticks. After chasing them away, she brought up that kitten and named her Tasha. That is how one life ended, and another began.

Riding on her motorized, she finally reached the Winner Mansion. Heero was opening the gate and drove to God knows where. But at least he was gone. As soon as she locked up her scooter, she ran up to the gate. The intercom button didn't seem to be working, so she tried the back gate. It was locked, but locks were not a problem with her. Within seconds, she was in and unnoticed, or so she thought. Even though she may be good at being stealthy, there is always one who surpasses all. 

Duo Maxwell walked down the corridor to the open window. Chewing on his pizza, he looked outside and watched as Heero left. "Yes. Unprotected laptop. Hmm?"

He watched as he saw the figure of a girl try to open the gate. "Good luck with that, babe."

He sat down on the window sill and continued to watch her. She walked to the side gate and fiddled with the lock. "You're not gonna get in," he said half to himself. The girl dropped the lock and opened the gate. "What the....? I can't believe it! Maybe we forgot to lock it." Duo jumped out of the window and landed on the moist ground. Slowly, he went to see who this person was.

Anni felt that she was being followed, and tensed up. She brought out her gum that she always kept in her pocket and chewed on a piece. Chewing gum was always there to calm her down. She walked some more, but slowly, looking behind her from time to time. Some chipmunks next to her were making noises in the leaves. She angrily hushed them, and miraculously they listened. When she crept a bit further, she noticed a garage. The lock on it was highly advanced, but she still picked it off with ease. Inside there were dozens of cars that she had always dreamed of having. By accident, she blew a bubble and immediately dropped to the ground. Anni quickly spit the gun out of nearby window. Tensed or not tensed, making a noise is the worst mistake you could make. Maude had taught her that. That woman was weak at times, but she was sneaky. Everything Anni knew was thanks to her lost friend. 

When she felt like the coast was clear, she walked around a bit more. The cat that she treasured the most was parked in the back. It was a Black Jaguar. She held her breath and touched it. She looked at the exterior and interior. It was the original! There were only three cars in the world like this. She tried to catch her breath again. A footstep in the background startled her. She jumped back in instinct and placed her back on the wall. "You're no OZ soldier like I've ever seen before," echoed a voice. 

"Maybe I am no Oz soldier," she answered back.

"Maybe. You knew I was following you when you started. OZ soldiers would face them and attack, but you kept on going."

Anni was trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. The voice continued, "You also sear with your ears rather than your eyes. Very un-OZ like."

He was right. She never liked the fact that she only had her eyes to depend on in situations like this. So she asked Maude to train her top search with eyes, ears, and mind.

"I see you are very good with locks," he went on. The lock that she picked earlier was thrown at her. It landed by her feet, but the one who threw it remained in the shadows.

"Do you like Jaguars? The originals, of course."

Any fear Anni had was gone. "Like them? I love them! The originals are the best. Today's modern technology has changed what the Jaguar represents."

"I agree," responded the voice.

"Why don't you show yourself? You know I am no OZ soldier, so why must you hide? I like to play games to, but they really get old after a while."

The person chucked. He tapped her shoulder. She spun around, started and lost her balance. Firm hands grabbed her and knocked her out. "Too much excitement today..." she said before she blacked out.

__

What happened? What went wrong? All I wanted to do was get a story... so why did this happen? Didn't Maude teach me right, I think she did. So why did that guy get me? Maybe because I am only human. I can only do so much.. so what's gonna happen to me.......

"Look I'm serious. This girl was fast. Her reflexes were perfect, and she picked this lock off in a second. A second! We could use her to..."

"Maxwell, are you serious! She could be an OZ soldier, you baka! You could have threatened our whole lives by keeping her here!" This voice was angry and harsh.

Than, a familiar voice entered the conversation. "She isn't an OZ soldier, Wufei. They are too dumb to know the difference between a cotton ball and a marshmellow." It was Heero. 

"The Miss is tried. Let's just give her the rest she needs and wait till she wakes up. Than maybe we could get some answers from her." This voice was smooth and calm. He sounded almost as if he were royal. "Quatre, maybe we should keep an eye on her. What if she tries to get away? What if she really is from OZ?"

"What if, what if. Trowa, just think positive. The windows in my room are locked shut. Nothing, I repeat, nothing can open them without this key in my vest pocket."

Heero commanded, "Duo, take her to Quatre's room and make her comfortable. Than check all the windows and doors. Make sure all of them are locked."

The same firm arms that knocked her out, picked her up. She was conscience now, but pretending not be. She was also good at things like this. Having an idea, she moved her body. It caused Duo's grip on her to be unbalanced and he tripped into Quatre. "Duo! Please be gentle with her!" yelled Quatre as he helped him regain balance. "Sorry Q-man."

When her body felt the feathery comforter, she wished she could sleep for real, but that was not an option. She heard noises, and guessed it was Duo checking the windows and door. Before he left the room, he looked at Anni and said, "Sleep tight, babe."

When the door shut, she opened her eyes. Anni's gaze turned to the key in her palm, and than toward the windows. "Sorry, Duo. But I'm not sleeping here." She got up and started to open the window.

Downstairs, the same old argument was happening. "Injustice! That onna cannot stay here! She is working for OZ! Why won't anyone listen to me!?"

"Please, Wufei! That girl is trying to sleep," pleaded Quatre.

Trowa spoke up next. "Sorry Quatre, but I have to go with Wufei. She could be an Oz soldier. We should guard her a bit more."

"Thank you Barton!"

"Oh stuff it Wufei," Duo retorted. He was now getting annoyed.

Wufei's eye twitched. "Did.. you.. just tell me to STUFF IT!" He jumped on Duo and both of them began to trade punched, kicks, and threats. When they were separated, both of them calmed down. "What I'm saying is, that I think she is just an ordinary girl mixed up with something weird. Right Heero?"

"Yeah, I agree. Duo is right for once."

"She will escape if we don't watch her!" urged Wufei.

The blonde was loosing his humanity. "Look Wufei! She can't get out of that room without this key.... Where is it?" He searched both his pockets. "It was right here!"

Trowa looked upstairs. "The girl."

All five of them scrambled up the stairs. When they opened the door, the room was empty; windows open. Heero ran up to the window. "There!" he exclaimed and pointed. Anni was running on the tops of the other roofs, jumping from one to the other. 

Duo and Heero followed her on the roofs, while Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre followed her on the road. It was nightfall before Anni ditched the pilots and reached her apartment. When she fished for her keys, she wiped away a trickle of sweat running down her head. Tasha was more than happy to see her. Anni slouched down on her favorite chair, with Tasha on her lap. "Tasha, today was the freakiest day I've ever had. Those five guys I told you about tried to kidnap me! Can you believe it!? I ran all the way here on top of houses. Oh shoot! I left my scooter there. Since I can't go back and get it, that means more working hours. But I think I'm gonna quit my job with Mr. Carson. That man never gives me a break. I'm, what, fifteen now? For two years I have been working my butt off for him, and I have never heard a "Thankyou, Tanner" or "Have a break, Tanner" come out of that man's greedy little mouth. I'll just find another job. I'm all confused."

She was about to go to sleep, when Tasha nipped her on her hand. "Oh, that's right, You're still hungry." She was out of cat food at the moment, so she gave Tasha her dinner. 

The cat looked up at her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm not that hungry anyway. You eat it."

She was hesitant at first, but hunger overwhelmed her and Tasha chewed down. Anni didn't feel like a shower, so she just went straight to bed. The cat climbed in with her as soon as she was done, and licked Anni's face lovingly. "Don't worry. Soon I'll get a lot of money, and both of us could eat decent meals. But to do that I need to buy a new scooter. When I get one, I'll find a job..." Sleep filled her from head to toe.Tasha was meowing urgently at Anni. When she finally awoke, the cat dashed to the kitchen. Knowing that Tasha was trying to tell her something, she followed. Tasha was scratching at the cupboard that used to hold the cat food. "Tasha. I told you, there is no more cat food." She turned to leave. Tasha ran up and hissed at her. Anni knew she wouldn't stop until she looked, so she got down on her knees and opened up the cupboard. "See? No food."

As she was closing it, Tasha jumped in and started to drag out a bag of forgotten cat food. "Oh! What a good nose you have! Here, want some?"

the cat meowed and licked it's lips. After Tasha was fed, Anni went to go find some money. "I'll be back," she said to her companion.

Dusk was upon the city as Anni walked into her apartment. "I am bushed! But at least I got some money. I earned $350 today, but I spent $50 of it on food and supplies. Here, I got this toy mouse for you."

While Tasha played with her highly adored mouse, Anni started to put all the food in the fridge. When she pulled out the butter, she saw something she hadn't seen for ages. "It's the savings jar! Look Tasha. There is enough to buy me a scooter now! We can live again!"

"I can't find her anywhere!" complained Duo.

"You should have listened to Barton and me! Now she's gone and told the entire Oz army where we are!" scolded Wufei.

"Maybe she is just hiding from us," added Quatre. 

"We should check the city one more time, just in case," Heero stated.

"Ok. We'll leave tomorrow morning," Trowa said.

This time, Anni was the first to wake up. She wanted to get to the scooter shop early, so they had all the good ones there. She left some food and milk for Tasha. It had rained last night, and she loved the smell that lingered in the air. As she continued to walk down the sidewalk, she turned to see her dream car. Forgetting everything, she walked up to the Jaguar. "Hello, babe," came a far to familiar voice from behind her.

A/N: Who is this person??? Well, the Jaguar should give it away like that. I'm almost finished writing number three, so just be patient and wait for it. Another thing. I will continue if you review. *smiles* ransom..... I'm joking. But please review for me anyway. Rori is still beating me!!!! Please help!!!!!

-Loki


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is getting old.... *sigh* For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!! It hurts bad enough to know that without me reminding you. *sob*

Anyway, here is chapter three. It will get better with each chapter. At least I think so.. *thinks* Ah! I'm not in a mood to think! We have soooo much homework!!!!!!!! 

The Lost Pilot (still thinking of a better title)

Chapter 3

"Hello yourself," she replied, and swiftly hit Duo in the gut with her elbow. As he fell down, clutching his stomach, she ran as fast as she could. When Duo got back up, he ran just as fast as she did.

She would have been caught if she did not run into the Subway Station. Quickly, with great agility, she ran into the train as the doors were closing. Duo banged on the closed doors, yelling curses and threats, but she didn't care. She just wanted to go home.

When she did reach home, everything was in its place. Anni sighed in relief and went to search for Tasha. The cat was sitting on her cushion, and quickly came to greet her. "They came back, Tasha. But I think I gave 'em the slip. Again."

She went into her bathroom for a much needed shower. But as she started to take off her jacket, she spotted something that almost made her heart stop. Anni's scooter was lying across her bed, shining from the dim light of the hallway. She gasped and took a couple of steps back. Grabbing Tasha, she ran out her door and down the long staircase. "Why do they keep coming after me! I just want to live my life!"

She felt like crying, but the situation was too serious to do that. Anni smiled when she saw the back door, but she never made it. The same firm arms she remembered caught her as she fell; knocked out.

"So your name's Tasha? That's a nice name."

When Anni regained conciseness, she grabbed the nearest object and swung it at the intruder's head. Duo swiftly caught her hand and pulled the lamp away. With one quick motion, he threw her onto a chair with Tasha on her lap. Anni looked around her. She was still in her apartment. Duo was sitting on the counter. He smiled at her and said, "You throw some pretty powerful punches, babe. My stomach hurt long after you escaped."

All she did was snort. "Are you going to kill me Duo?"

"So you know who I am... nah. I'm not going to kill you. Truthfully, I want to help you. So does Heero and Quatre. Wufei and Trowa will come around. They just think you're an Oz Soldier."

"Well, what are you going to do then?" Anni demanded. Suddenly she didn't care if she would die or not. It was a new feeling to her...

"I haven't thought about it yet. The day you ran away from the house. I followed you to this place. I saw how you lived, and acted. Maybe you could say I had pity for you, so I went to the store, got some cat food, and refilled that jar in your fridge. It barely had two dollars in it. So I thought I could help you out a bit. Then I heard one night that you left your scooter back at Quat's house. I got it and set it on your bed. Knowing that you'd run at the sight of it, I waited by the door for you. Knocking you out wasn't part of the plan."

She held her breath. Then said back, "Why did you help me?"

The teen grabbed an apple on the counter and took a big bite of it. He chewed with his mouth open as he searched for an answer. _Clearly he has never heard of manners. Actually.... neither have I._

"Like I said before, most of it was out of pity. But I think that you could be useful to us."

"How so?"

He winked at her. "Maybe I'll tell later. For now, my co-pilots think that I don't know where you are. If there would be one I'd tell, it probably be Heero. So your name is... Anni? At least that's what Heero said."

Anni thought carefully. Duo had been honest with her so far, or he hasn't and she just believes his story_._ But should _she _be honest? She doesn't even know him!

"Yes. My name is Anni... Anni Tanner."

He jumped of the counter. "Good. You trust me."

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Anni pressed on.

"While you were out, I found an ID card and saw that your name was Anni. I decided that if you gave me the wrong name, you didn't trust me. But if you did, than you would give me the correct one."

He outstretched his hand toward hers. "Friends?"

She hesitated at first, but gripped his with hers. "Friends."

They sat down and talked a long time. Now that Anni had food, she could have a decent meal to cook. When nightfall came, Duo had to go. Now that they trusted each other, he knew that she wouldn't run off. Before Duo left though, he gave her two objects. 

"Take this gun. I'm not planning on you using it, but since you and me are friends now, Oz might come and try to kidnap you. Promise you'll use it?"

"Promise. And what's this?" She said, indicating a small metallic tube in her other hand. 

"Oh that? This is a tracking device. If they do manage to capture you, hold down this button as long as you can. It'll let me know where you are, when you are."

Anni nodded and thanked him. When he was gone, she took a much needed shower and snuggled under her covers. The gun had never left her hand, and the device was in hidden in her shirt pocket. "It's nice to have someone protect me, Tasha."

The cat jumped up, and dropped in front of Anni, fast asleep. She smiled. "Good idea."

At about 1:30AM, there was a terrible thunderstorm raging outside. It kept Anni up awhile, but the pitter-patter of the rain soothed her. A creek that was heard in her room drove the sleepiness away. She got up and searched her room. Protecting Tasha in her shirt, she looked into the darkness. A single crack of lightning flared light everywhere, revealing the body of a person for a split second. Immediately lifting up the gun, she fired, but the person dodged it. Knocking the gun away, they pushed her into a sack. She screamed and kicked, occasionally throwing in curses now and then, and she tried to get free. When the opening was sealed shut, Anni resorted to Plan B. Grasping the tube; Anni pressed down and prayed for Duo to hurry.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! "What?" Duo woke up to see his watch flashing red. "Anni," he whispered.

Quickly, he dressed and went to the door. Just when he got to the bottom of the stairs, Quatre held him back. "Just where do you think you're going?" He demanded. "You're not going anywhere in THAT kind of weather."

Duo didn't want to hit him, but he was in a hurry. "Look Quatre," he said calmly, "There's something I have to do, now PLEASE LET ME GO!"

The front door slammed open, and Wufei came walking in. Surprised at seeing and Quatre up, he waved and said, "Hello."

"Just where have you been?" asked Quatre, hands on hips. 

Wufei smiled, and dropped a brown sack on the floor. "Oz-hunting."

The bag was moving; yelling curses in every direction, and kicked ferociously. A small hold appeared, and the figure of a cat ran out. "Tasha!" The person screamed, and ran out in chase. Arms grabbed her, and hit her square on the head; knocking her out. _This is getting really annoying..._ she fell.

"Trowa!" yelled Duo, when he ran next to her limp body. "You could have hit her a little softer! You might have messed up her brain!"

"Well, now you're cousins now, Maxwell," Wufei shot.

Duo glared at him. Tasha, now back, jumped on Anni to lick her face. But she didn't move. Quatre began to worry. "Duo, bring her into the living room. Heero, go get the first aid kit!"

They all listened_._ "I am starting to think that she was never an Oz soldier after all," Trowa calmly said. 

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU KNOCK HER OUT!!!!!!!" screamed Duo. 

Trowa simply shrugged. Heero returned and checked for any serious injuries. There were a few bruises done by Wufei, and she had a broken leg. When Heero was finished, he looked at the pilots. "Nothing really serious was done. Just some bruises and a broken leg. Although," he inspected her head, "That blow to her head wasn't exactly good. She has a slight concussion, and may experience amnesia. It may be enough to forget a whole lifetime. I just can't tell."

He firmly grabbed her leg with both hands. Knowing what Heero was going to do, Quatre looked away. With a quick snap, Heero set her leg and wrapped some bandages around a board. Quatre almost thought he would get sick after hearing the cracking of the bone.

"Whoops," Trowa meekly said.

"WHOOPS! That's all you have to say! WHOOPS!" Duo yelled.

"Please, Duo. Calm down. Now that she is bandaged, let's take her up to the guestroom. We'll take turns watching her. I'll go first. Then Duo, then Heero, then Wufei, then Trowa."

Tasha meowed. "You can stay with her as long as you like. I should probably buy some cat food for you."

"There was this mouse toy back at her apartment. I'll go get it."

"How do you know where her apartment is?" questioned Wufei.

Duo cursed under his breath. "I followed her the day she escaped. After watching her, I thought it was safe enough to show myself."

"Is that how she got that gun? You know she almost took my head off."

Duo smiled slightly. "I had to five it to her. What is Oz tried to kidnap her? She needed some protection."

Heero joined the conversation. "Duo's right. If they saw him talking to her, they would get her to get to us. I think we should keep her here. When she wakes up, we'll ask her some questions."

He looked at the motionless body and added. "If she remembers."

Five days have gone by and the Gundam Pilots, especially Quatre, grew worried. "What if she's in a coma?" he asked.

"Nah," reassured Heero. "She's just catching up on some well needed rest."

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I had no idea I would hit her that hard," apologized Trowa.

Wufei walked down the stairs from the guestroom. "That weak onna is still sleeping. Why on Earth does she have to be here? Let's just give her to Dr. J"

"NO! They would torture her until she said something about Oz, which she knows nothing about! We can't give Anni to them!" answered Duo.

Heero sighed. "Once again, Duo is right."

Tasha, who was sleeping in Quatre's lap woke up and walked upstairs to visit Anni. _That cat goes to see her everyday. It must be hard to look at Miss Anni and not being able to help._ "Barton! It's your turn," growled Wufei as he got into his meditation pose.

The tall pilot of Heavy Arms got up and walked toward his patient. When he saw her, she was still sleeping. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Trowa sat down on the chair beside the bed and looked out the window. The warm sunshine and cool breeze felt good. He noticed that he was nodding off into sleep, and slapped himself. Several times he did this, but in the end, the result was sleep; despite the pain on his left cheek.

For her last effort, Tasha slashed at Anni's face with her powerful claws. When the skin opened up, Anni jerked upward clutching her cheek. "Who did..." but stopped as she saw a cat by her legs. She thought deeply and silently said, "Tasha?"

Then she grabbed the fur ball and vigorously hugged it. "Oh, Tasha! How could I almost forget you!" When Anni noticed that the cat needed to breathe, she let go. Noticing a body on her right side, she shut her mouth. Very quietly, she got out of bed, and headed for the hall. When she felt safe, she passed a mirror, but stopped to look at her. Her normal short hair was messy, and her clothing was baggy. Whatever she wore before was replaced by a gray t-shirt, and some black pants. Her feet were bare and her legs felt numb. It got had for Anni to walk, but she was determined to escape. _How did I get here? I know who I am, and who Tasha is, but where am I? Do I live here? _She heard noises from across the hall, so she ran the other way. Stopping infront of a metal door, Anni noticed a large lock on it. She picked it off and ran inside. _How did I do that?_ she asked herself. Tasha was quick by her heels, ready to follow her master into hell if necessary. What Anni saw in that garage would change her life forever. "Woah.."

"Guys! I can't find her!" yelled Quatre as he looked from room to room. 

Trowa was next to him. "Sorry I was sleeping, Quatre. I was just so tired..."

Quatre smiled at him as they ran. "Don't worry about it. It's all right."

"Speak for yourself, Winner!" yelled Wufei when he searched the bathrooms. "How could you fall asleep, Barton?"

"Yo guys! Come here!" It was Duo. He was standing next to the Gundam door, holding the picked lock. "I have to ask her how she did that," exclaimed Heero. "That was my best lock. Even I couldn't open it without a key!"

Anni has heard of Gundam from somewhere, but never thought they were real. Standing in front of her were five large Mobile Suits. She heard the voices again, and ran behind one. She held her breath.

"Maybe she's hiding in one of the Gundams!" offered Duo. 

"She better not be near Nataku!" said Wufei as he searched behind Wing Zero. A strong kick in the face was his answer. "Owwww!!!" he cried. He fell on the floor, clutching his jaw.

Before she ran, Anni stomped on his exposed stomach, knocking the air out of him. Surrounded by the other four pilots, she panicked. When they charged at her, Anni spotted a metal chain dangling just above her head. Jumping, she grasped it and started to climb. "When will she give up!" yelled Heero and climbed up after her. 

Duo climbed on top of the nearest Gundam, and searched for her among the pipes. She was walking on one of them, arms outstretched, balancing her weight. Tasha was sitting on her shoulders and caused Anni to loose her balance. She fell, but was holding on with one hand; the other occupied with a terrified cat. Duo gasped and raced towards her. Grabbing her hand, he tried to pull Anni up. She was wriggling to free herself, but he just yelled, "STOP MOVING OR I'LL DROP YOU!"

When both of them were placed down on the ground, thanks to Trowa and Heavy Arms, they tied her to a chair. Knowing that Tasha wouldn't run without her master, they left her be. All the pilots took a seat too, with Wufei rubbing his jaw. "You may not look like much onna, but you sure as hell give a good kick."

Quatre spoke next. "Do you know who we are?"

"More importantly do you know who you are?" That was Heero.

Anni didn't know what to do.....

A/N: I hoped you liked it. There is just one.. no, wait... TWO questions to ask you:

1. I need help finding a better title! Please give me ideas!!!!!!!

2. WHY AREN'T YOU REVIEWING!!!!!! Even though I am happy with the reviews I have... they are mostly my friends. No offense, but I want other people who read this to review! I don't care if your review is "THIS STORY SUCKS!" or something even worse. JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thank you...

-Loki


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking me this!!!! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR BIG, BULBOUSE HEAD?!?!?!

Oh, just go away and read the story.....

The Lost Pilot

Chapter 4

"Who.. who are you?" she barely managed to say. There was something familiar about the five teenagers, but she couldn't find it.

"Don't you reconize any of us?" asked Duo. "Remember I gave you the cat food, the money, and your scooter. Here," he went off to go get the scooter. 

While Duo was gone, Wufei jumped into the conversation. "Do you kow what your name is?"

She blinked a couple of times. "Yes. My name is Anni Tanner."

"What else do you know?" Heero pushed on. She had to think harder. "I know who Tasha is, and I know I am fifteen years old. My parents died in a car crash, but I have no idea where I am and who you five are. Am I under arrest, or something?"

The pilots saw no lie in her eyes, so they had to believe her. "Got it!" said Duo as he held the scooter. "Remember this?"

After she was untied, Anni walked up to touch it. A bit of rememberence flickered in her mind, but after all the excitement that happened today, she fell off into a faint.

_"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?"_

"We're over here honey, hurry up!"

The little girl rushes up into the open arms of a woman. Her long black hair swayed in the wind as she laughed with her little daughter. Her blue eyes matched the child's.

"Sweetie," called a voice. "Come here to daddy, there's something I want to show you."

The voice was comming from a man who was tall, and in uniform. His silvery, black hair matched his eyes. The medals on his shirt glissened with the setting sun. He grabs the girl and places her on his broad shoulders. She fiddles with his hat when he pointed to a colony in space. "See that colony?" he asked. "That's going to be our new home. You could go to school ther and make a lot of friends. Would you like that?"

She smiled with delight. "Oh, I would love it daddy! When will we leave?"

"As soon as I wrap up my buisiness here."

Then the explosion came...

"Watch out!" cried Anni as she clutched the blankets, sweat rolling down her face. 

Quatre Raberba Winner was the first to hear her. "Miss Anni? Are you alright?" He was at her side, ready to go get some water if needed.

She turned to him. "Did you see them? Did you see that family? Are they ok?" She was pale white, and breathing heavy. He looked at her funny. "You and I were the only ones in the room. It must have been a nightmare. Are you hungry? Breakfast has just been served and you haven'y eaten anything in a long time."

"Tasha. Where's Tasha?"

The blonde smiled. "She is eating in the kitchen, don't worry. Please, let me help you!"

He said this because Anni was trying to get out of bed. _Man, _she thought. _He's right. I am hungry!_ Going out the door and down the hall was easy, but the stairs was a whole other ball game. She was clingling tightly to Quatre's arm. If Trowa wasn't there to help them out, they both might have fallen down the stairs. "Thankyou," she said to each of them. 

When she entered the kitchen, Tasha jumped off the counter and rubbed her fur against her leg. Only Heero and Wufei were sitting at the table. Heero was the first to speak. "Well, look who's up."

Wufei barely glanced at her, and continued to eat his food. Anni looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry I kicked you in the face. And the stomach."

He grunted. "That's ok. At least your not as weak as the other onnas I've met before. A much as I hate to admit it, you give some nasty kicks."

"That's what I said when she first hit me," added Duo as he walked in carrying a box full of things. "What's that?" asked Trowa.

Duo pointed at the box. "What, this? these are some things from Anni's place. The clothes are still there, so I mostly got books, videos, and umm... just some other things lying around. Oh, I found a picture. Take a look."

He handed it to her. It was a picture of a man and a woman with a little baby girl in their arms. They seemed to be at a garage of some sort. She felt like she knew them, but had know idea w_ho _they were. "Ot might be your parents, but that kid's hair is blonde so it can't be you."

"Couldn't it have changed over the years?" questioned Quatre.

"Hair doesn't go from blonde to black. Just brown," answered Heero. He got up and rummaged through the box. "Posters, movies, notebooks, .... no more pictures? That's odd."

"I searched the whole place. That was the only one."

Quatre grinned. "Looks like you're not the kind of picture-taking person, Miss Anni."

Ignoring Quatre's comment, she continued to stare at the picture. _Almost there... who are you. Could you be..._

"Hey Anni!" called Duo. "Do you want this in your room, or do you want it to stay down here?"

The memory which almost returned, vanished in the blink of an eye. "Uh... here let me have it."

He shrugged and handed it to her. Anni set it on the floor and went to sit down on the dining room chair. Quatre handed her a big plate of delicious meals. Her eyes gre big ans she smiled. One by one, she hogged down the food until she couldn't eat anymore. "She's like a vaccume cleaner," breathed Quatre.

"Or like a Duo," smugged Wufei, who was disgusted by her table manners. "Too much like Duo."

"Wow," was all Heero could say.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing with Tasha in the mansion's gardens. Her dirty clothing was replaced by a silk, cream colored dress, which Quate found in one of his closets. It was probably left by one of his 29 older sisters. She remained barefoot though. That didn't bother Anni because she like the feel of the wet earth between her toes. Tasha and her mostly played hide and seek. One time, Anni thought Tasha ran away, but was mistaken when the cat nipped her on her ankle.

That night at dinner, she got aquainted with each of the pilots: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei. Quatre made an especially good meal consisting of: turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, caviar, wine, and dip. She didn't much care for the cavair or wine, so Duo showed her where he kept the Diet Coke and Sprite. She smiled and thanked him. He also showed her where all the good snacks were hidden from Quatre.

After a long bath, she got into her PJ's and slipped under the covers. They were so soft it was like a cloud. Tasha was soon next to her. "Tasham I need to ask you something. Quatre said that we could stay here as long as we wanted. It wasn't a problem. Duo and the others agreed too, but I'm not sure. This place is nice, but it's not our life. My memory isn't good and these flashbacks keep occuring. It gets me confused. I try to think of them as just bad dreams, but they seem to be more than that. Duo is taking me to the apartment tomorrow to get my clothes. You should stay here. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time, ok?"

The cat licked Anni's face agreeingly. "Thanks. Goon night."

_Smoke surrounded the base, filling the girl's eyes and lungs with it. "Daddy!" she managed to say with the last of her breath. "What's happening!"_

The man grabbed her and pressed her face against his chest to keep the smoke out. His free hand grabs his wife's. "C'mon! HURRY!" he yells to her. 

When they reached inside the building, he let's the little girl breathe, but doesn't stop running. The continue down a long metal hall, until they reached a highly bloted door that closed seconds before the reached it. He bangs his hand on it. "Damn!"

The run some more down the hall. Then the man sees another door that was a quarter open, but was closing. He shoved his wife and child in, but there is no room for him. "Go to the ships! Don't worry about me. I'll see you.." The door closed.

Tears were streaming down the blackend face of the girl. "DADDY!! DADDY!!! PLEASE COME BACK!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!!!"

Anni awakes again, screaming her lungs out. "NOOOO!!!!" she wails. 

Wufei broke down the door and runs in, holding his sword. "Are you ok?" he demands. When she didn't answer he repeated, "Are you ok, woman?"

Anni calms down enough to nod. "What's happening? Anni are you alright?" It was Duo. She burried her face in his arms and cries her heart out. Duo tried to calm her down some. In no time, all the pilots were there. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Nothing could stop them at this point. "A man... a man was seperated from his family.. what... what happened?" She cried even harder. The scene was so sad that not even Wufei would dare comment on it. "Well, it's over now," reasurred Quatre.

"But it was so _real. _Like I was there; I was watching the whole thing, when it happened."

"Well, it's gone now, Anni. Try to get some sleep," Heero ordered calmly.

She let loose of Duo soaken shirt and laid down. Duo and Quatre were the only ones still there when she finally went to sleep. Where the tears had been left visible trails. Quatre found a washcloth and drenched it with water. He gave it to Duo and told him to put it on her forehead. He did. "Come on, Duo. Let's get some sleep," Quatre aid after a couple hours. He agreed and soon the whole house was quiet again...

Anni awoke to the birds chirping and the sunlight beaming down on her face. "Curse the sun," she said and squints. Her eyes were still blury from last night, but at least she felt better. Anni took her morning bath and dressed in some jeans and a black t-shirt. Breakfast was french toast w/ eggs. Sadly though, her stomach felt like it wouldn't cooperate with that kind of food, so she had cereal with Trowa. "Are you ready to go to your apartment?" Duo asked through a mouthfull of food. 

She just shurgged. "I'm not sure if I'll be ready for anything anymore."

"Uh-huh."

Tasha jumped, causing her bowl to spilll all over the floor. "Tasha! Look what you did! Oh, I am so sorry!"

"What happen... WOAH!" Heerp, who had just walked in the kitchen, slipped on the milk and landed on the table, which turned over. Everyone's breakfast was on the floor. The only one who was left sitting was Anni, who had her hands over her mouth, trying to prevent any laughter. And failing. "Oh, very funny onna!" cursed Wufei. "Get off me, Maxwell!"

"Id like to Wufei, but this blasted table is pinning me down," he answered.

Anni got up after her giggle-fit was over. "Here, I'll help."

She lifted up the table and released Wufei and Duo from their prison. When Quatre, Trowa, and Heero were free also, they heard what they dreaded. "Now," started Quatre. "It's time to clean this up."

Duo ran towards Anni and slung her on his shoulders. "We're leaving now!" he hollared to the pilots as he swifly placed her in the Jaguar. They were soon riding through the gate when they heard, "Get back here, Duo!"

"Poor Tasha," said Anni.

They looked at each other and began to laugh. "Wow, we almost had to clean that whole mess up!" Duo exclaimed. 

"I know!" said Anni while laughing.

When they came to a stop sign, Duo looked in every direction. No one. "Do you want to see how fast this baby can go?"

Anni smirked. "Do you have to ask?!"

He checked once more, and slammed his foot onto the petal. The wind greeted her face in an instant. Her sort hair was being pushed as far back as it could go, and Duo's braid was flying like a kite. When they reached the entrance of her apartment, she said, "Awesome."

"Cool, huh?"

"No question." She got out her keys and opened the door. _Home_, she thought. "I remember this.." she said. "When I first met you, you were sitting on the counter eating a fruit, and I was.." Anni looked around the room. ".. and I was sitting.. here."

"Very good."

Duo handed her a bag, and she filled it up with all her clothes. When it was filled, they put it in the car. "Let's go back one more time to make sure you didn't leave anything," he offered.

When they came back, she heard a faint whistling noise. "What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?"

"That noise," she looked around the room for something like a tea kettle, but was interupted when Duo knocked her down screaming, "DOWN!"

Flames and rubble surrounded them. He was covering her body with his so she wouldn't get hurt. When they explosion ended, he shoved the celing off his back. Literally jerking her up, he said, "We must leave. NOW!"

The headed for the door, but were met with dozens of Oz Soldiers. Duo blocked them from getting to Anni, but he hadn't seen two go behind her. The slapped their hands over her mouth and pulled her away. Biting one of them hard, she screamed, "DUO!"

Confused, he turned around. "ANNI!" He went to chase after her, but a tall man hit him on the head with the end of his gun. "Take him!" he ordered.

Next he walked up to Anni, and stuck his face near her's. He was so close that she could smell his breath, which wasn't exactly minty fresh. A smile formed on his face. "Light's out..."

Darkness filled her mind....

_The man watched as the door slammed shut. "Please be safe," he whispered. _

When he heard footsteps coming toward him, he ran. Turning anywhere he could go, the man realized one thing. "This is the end..." he thought. "No! It's not! I will make it out alive."

Suddenly he remembered seeing a back door in the laboratory. He didn't know if it would lead to the emergency shuttles, but it was his only chance. When he got to the higgly botled door, he cursed when it needed a password. Using everyone that he was taught, he tried until the door beeped and opened. He smiled and went inside....

Because of the explosion, many of the tables were knocked over, and the floor was covered in liquis of every color. Clearly someone was working on an experiment. He though he saw someone in the corner, and was right. Whoever he was, was lying on the floor, dead. He sighed and continued his search. The door in which the man was looking for, was next to the body. Pushing him away, he used all of his might to open the door. "I promised my little girl that we would all_ live there! I do not bbreak promises!!!"_

"Well, sorry buddy, but it looks like you are."

He turned to see the body of not a man, but a child. One that wasn't even seven years old. He held a gun at the man, with a dark smile. "Please," the man begged, but he would never leave that room.

For that child was no one other than... Duo Maxwell.

A/N: Hmmm... interesting.. I am sorry to leave you at an evil cliffhanger, but I like to do that! Sorry! Anyway, can you please review!! Seeing people comment on my story just makes the day worthwhile. Plus, I need encouragement if I am to finish it..... *evil laughter*

-Loki


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Chapter 5 is up!!!! Yay! I don't mean to spoil it, but this is going to be a very interesting chapter. Anni gets to fight with Wufei! I wonder who will win...

Wufei: I will you onna!

Anni: Keep dreaming....

*Wufei and Anni begin to fight*

Loki: Please! Not in the dining room! You broke it!!!! My mom is gonna kill me! *holds the broken pieces of the vase*

Quatre: I know how you feel...

Loki: *starts to cry*

The Lost Pilot

Chapter 5__

"Put them in the corner! Make sure their ropes are nice and tight." It was the same voice of the one who knocked them out Anni and Duo. _Duo! _she thought. Her eyes slightly opened and looked around. He was sitting next to her; not even moving a muscle. She dropped her head on his shoulder, trying to make it look like her head had just lost balance. When no one changed reactions in the room, she whispered very, very quietly, "Duo?"

When he didn't answer, she poked him with her finger continuously. After a while he let out a small groan. _Good. He's still alive._

"Anni?" The whisper was so silent she hardly knew he spoke. "I'm here."

"Where are we?"

She took her time in answering because every now and then, a soldier would look in their direction. "Don't know."

She added. "Stay quiet. Have an idea."

As an answer she got a sharp poke from him that meant "Don't do anything stupid.."

Her eyes opened completely and she groaned loudly. "Ahhh.. I see Lady Taaria is awake." The burly man smiled. "Please take off her shackles."

The henchmen obeyed. She rubbed her wrists, and looked at him. "Who are you?"

He bowed on one leg and crossed his arm over his chest. "I am Rasam, your humble servant."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You will understand in time, Lady Taaria." Rasam walked up to her, but Duo knocked him down with a kick. He grabbed Anni by the arm, and literally dragged her to the take-off pad. During Anni and Rasam's 'conversation' Anni undid Duo's ropes. When he opened the door to a shuttle, they blasted off. Mobile Suits followed them, but soon retreated. "Why are they backing off?" Anni questioned Duo.

"They probably didn't want to shoot the ship down while you were in it." He set the coordinates to Earth, and got up. "Let me check you for bugs."

"Bugs?"

"Tracking devices," he explained. Duo spread this little machine across every inch of her body. "Now do me," he ordered. She did, and they were both clean."How long will it be till we get to the mansion?"

"About an hour. It seems that after they knocked us out, they sent us straight into space. I'm guessing we were out for a couple hours. Five or so, give or take."

"Should we inform Heero and the others?"

In answer, Duo punched in numbers on the control pad. He picked up some headphone and said, "Hello. Hello. This is Duo Maxwell calling for Quatre Raberba Winner. Hello, hello."

Quatre's face appeared on the screen. "Duo? Anni? What on Earth are you doing in space, and in an Oz ship?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "Long story, just calm down, Q-man. We'll be there in about an hour."

Quatre pressed on. "And Anni? Is she ok?"

Now it was her turn to talk. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." They all said their goodbyes and hung up. Anni shifted in her seat from time to time, trying to get comfortable. "Sorry about the crampness. Oz ships aren't that big and cozy," Duo apologized.

She smiled and shifted a bit more. Now happy with the spot she was in, Anni refused to leave. It seems that whenever you find the most comfortable spot in the world, you have to move. Duo brought out some apples and shared them with her. "Why did they call me 'Lady Taaria'? They acted like I owned them or something."

He finished his apple and answered, "Maybe they think you're someone else. Or it has something to do about your past. How much do you remember?"

She thought about it. "Not much. Only till about the part when I woke up in Quatre's mansion."

"Do you at least know your parents?"

Anni shrugged. "Don't know. But the only thing I remember from them is that they died in a car accident. I don't know why that bit of information stayed with me."

She continued to think back to her dreams. _Should I tell him about that? No. It's probably not that important anyway._ Something outside caught her eye. "Wow! What are those, Duo?"

He looked where she was looking. "Oh that? That's some rubble left over from a battle. I've been in a couple myself."

She smiled, but then frowned. "I envy you, Duo."

"Hmm? How come?"

"Because, you're a Gundam Pilot. I would love to own a Gundam myself. Heck, I'd be happy if I could pilot one. Of course, with the way my life goes, I always move around; never staying in the same spot for a long time. That's the way it's been."

He was confused and curious. "Why?"

She sighed. "That's just how life goes. I can remember a woman named Maude. She was nice to me. On some Colony, she found me crying and scared. Maude took me in and we traveled together. I don't know where she is now. Or maybe I did, but I forgot."

Duo frowned. "What makes you think that you'll be leaving. If it's because of Oz, don't sweat. Me and the others will protect you, even Wufei. You're one of the few females he actually respects."

She smiled. "Really?"

He winked at her. "Yeah. Just don't tell him I said that."

When the ship finally landed, both of them jumped out. But before that, Duo put it on autopilot to the sun. Quatre came running out to greet them. "Thank Allah your both fine!"

"Yeah, we may have a few bruises, but I think we'll live," teased Duo. He went to go inside, but looked back at the blonde. "Oh, and Quat, remind me tomorrow to give Anni some Gundam flying lessons, kay?"

Anni eyes lit up. "Really Duo?!"

He again winked at her. "You wanted to learn didn't you babe?"

Heero joined in the conversation. "That's actually not a bad idea. If she got some practice with that extra Leo in the garage, she could help us fight if Oz would attack. Ok, we'll train her tomorrow around twelve."

"Fine with me," answered Trowa, who just merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, I guess. But as long as she doesn't start with Altron!"

"Deal," said an excited Anni. _Great! I can finally learn how to pilot a Gundam! This is going to be so much fun! I hope I never leave this place!_

That night, Anni tossed and turned all night long. "No.." she groaned. "Don't do it, Duo. Please, don't do it....!"

_A single shot was heard. from the woman and her child. "Please, no!" the woman cried. "Please, not him!"_

"Mommy? What's wrong?" She felt a tear drop fall on her nose. "Why are you crying?"

The woman tried to show a smile. "Nothing, honey. Just close your eyes. It will all be over soon. Jus close your eyes...."

The elevator shook, and stopped. The doors opened up to reveal a single spaceship left. She placed the child in it, and buckled her in. Expecting her mother to sit next to her, the child looked out the window. "Mommy? Aren't we going to wait for daddy?" She looked back to see her mother close the door. But with one problem, she wasn't in the ship.

"Daddy's not coming back, sweetie."

"What are you doing Mommy?! Why aren't you in here with me!??!"

"Sorry honey. I am sending you on a course that will get out of here to escape the explosion. And to do that.... only one person can go."

The child cried, screamed, and pleaded. "DON'T YOU LEAVE ME TOO! MOMMY!!!"

The woman pressed the button labeled LAUNCH. _"Goodbye, Taaria. Your father and I love you. Make us proud," she whispered._

"Nooooo!!!!!!" Taaria cried as she blasted off into the cold hands of space.

Anni was sweating up a storm. "MOM! DAD! COME BACK!!!!" she screamed; her eyes remaining closed. Duo came running into the room, panting. "Anni? Anni, are you ok!"

Soon, everyone was there. "What's wrong with her, Quatre?" he asked worriedly. The blonde put his hand on her forehead, and pulled it back. "She has a terrible fever."

Now Wufei was ready to help. "I'll get some blankets."

Heero came with a cold washcloth and a thermometer. Trowa handed Duo a cup of herbal tea. "This has herbs in it that help ring the fever down," he stated. "We mostly give it to the lions, but it is just as effective with humans."

Duo nodded and lifted up Anni's head. He took the cup and put it to her lips. "Drink this," he ordered. "Be careful. This stuff's hot."

After hours of trying, she didn't get better. Wufei had an idea, but didn't like it. "We obviously aren't doing anything to help her, so why don't we call Poe. She used to be a doctor, remember?"

They all looked at him. "Wufei? You are willing to ask help from a _female!_" asked Heero incredulously. Wufei looked down. "This is different. It may be a decision between life and death. I don't want to cause anymore. Now call her before I change my mind!"

Quatre nodded with a grin. "I'll do it."

After much explaining and begging, Sally Poe walked into the room. She gasped when she saw Anni. Feeling her forehead, she asked, "How long has she been like this?"

"A couple hours" answered Trowa.

"I see."

Sally pushed them out of the room. "I'll tell you when I'm done." She prepared an ice cold bath tub, and placed Anni inside it. Sally didn't bother to take off her PJ's because every second counted. After the fever had gone considerably down, she took her out, dried her as best as she could, and placed the sleeping body back on the bed. Anni would sleep for a couple hours, with nothing but a headache as a reminder. Tasha was next to her, purring all the pain away.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Quatre once Sally had opened the door.

"Yes she is," she replied with a smile. "It was a good thing you called me when you did. If her temperature rose any higher, than we would have had to take her to the hospital."

"Thank you," said Duo; relieved.

"If anything else happens, just call me ok?" she said as she headed for the door. They said they would and watched her leave.

The next morning, Anni awoke to the fire alarm going off. Over that, she could hear Quatre yelling. She put on a pair of pants, a gray tank top, and walked downstairs.

"Duo! You're going to set the house on fire! I said two minutes, not twenty!"

A horrible smell filled the air, causing her to cough. "Hey Anni!" he called. Duo held out a bowl filled with black chunks of... something. "I hope you like your eggs burnt!" Duo just meekly smiled at her.

Anni had to laugh. "Maybe we should leave the cooking to Quatre from now on."

"How come?" he asked playfully.

"Dear Lord! What is that god-awful smell? Duo! Are you cooking again?" shouted Heero when he entered the kitchen.

"Sure am!"

After the mess was cleaned up, Quatre made pancakes with sausage. The smell of burnt eggs refused to leave, so they had breakfast outside. She learned all of the Gundams names and who they belonged to. Heero: Wing Zero, Duo: Deathscythe Hell, Trowa: Heavy Arms, Quatre: Sandrock, Wufei: Altron (a.k.a. Nataku). When the moment finally arrived, they lead her into the Gundam Garage. The same five immense Suits that she encountered before, we still standing there, ready for battle. "You ready to have a ride in Deathscythe, Anni?" asked Duo.

She smiled and turned to him. "No question about it."

They rode the elevator to the entrance, and walked inside. There was just enough room in there to sit next to the pilot's seat. (((I know that a Gundam can only hold one person, but please go along with me on this one!!!))) He buckled he in, and then himself. "Ready?" he asked.

Her grin gave away her answer. Duo grabbed the joint stick and yelled, "Then let's go!"

In an instant, they went flying into the air. To make it fun, Duo went in every direction known to man. Including going upside down and some corkscrews. They went over a secluded lake. Diving down, they descended under the water. Including fish, she saw sights she never dreamed of. Skidding across the top of the lake, droplets of water flew behind them. When they finally landed, Anni jumped out. "That was awesome!" she cried, giving Duo a hug. "I never knew it was so cool!!!!"

"I can see that you enjoyed the ride," stated Quatre when they reached the ground. 

"You can say that again! I can't wait till I fly a Suit!"

"Well, let's get started," said Heero. They next couple of hours were spent with the pilots giving her lessons and some tips. When they though that she could pilot the Leo, she literally screamed. While she strapped in, Quatre talked to her from the screen. "Now don't go too fast, all right? If you feel like your going out of control, just ask for some help."

"You're sounding like a protective mother, Quatre," she told him.

He sighed. "Just start off at a slow pace, ok?" But ignoring his advice, she grabbed the joint stick. Doing just as she saw Duo do, she shot into the air. "I SAID SLOW!" yelled Quatre.

Duo put an arm on the blonde's shoulder. "Just let her have fun. It's something she hasn't had in a long time."

"I guess your right, Duo."

He playfully punched Quatre in the arm. "I know I am."

While watching Anni from the patio, Duo commented, "She gets better with every second she spends in there. If we just gave her some lessons on weapons, she could be just as good as any of us."

"I seriously doubt that, baka. It had taken us years to get us here," Wufei said.  
"Yeah, but she's doing something that took us a month to do," he countered.

Wufei was getting annoyed. "I could beat that onna in a second." Duo raised an eyebrow. "Want to bet on that, Wu-man."

Ignoring his nickname, Wufei smiled. "Yeah I would. Fifty says that I can beat her with any of your Gundams. Deal?"

"Deal." Grabbing the walkie-talkie he said, "Hey Anni. Stop what you're doing and come down here! There's something I need to tell you!"

Several minutes later, "But Duo! I have no idea how to pilot the Gundams! Let alone their weapons!" Anni yelled when Duo told her the plan. 

"C'mon, Anni. The battle isn't today! Me and the others, excluding Wufei, will teach you the basics about the Gundam you choose. Please!? If you win then I get fifty bucks! Please???" He gave her his famous puppy-dog eyes. She couldn't say no to that. "Well, ok. When do I get to choose which Gundam I get?"

He grabbed her arm. "Right now!" Duo led her to the garage. Heero, Trowa and Quatre were waiting for them. They had just heard the news from Wufei about the duel. Once they stopped, she glanced at the four Gundams she had a choice of. The first one that caught her eye was the red and blue one in the corner. Realizing it was the Wing Zero; she started to walk towards it. Heero noticed which one she was looking at and ran up to her. Grabbing her arm, he led her away from it. "Hey!" yelled Anni. "What's your problem, Heero?"

"You can't pilot the Wing Zero. You're not... prepared for it."

She was mad now. "And what makes you think I can't handle it?"

He stopped and looked at her. He was so serious it was _scary_. "My Gundam is different than the rest. It is equipped with the Zero system. It is very hard to control, and may kill an amateur like you."

"So are you saying I'm weak? Cause if you are, than you've been spending too much time with Wufei." She walked past him and towards the other Gundams. "Fine. I'll pick a different one."

She looked at Sandrock, and shook her head. Than at Deathscythe Hell, and decided against it. But when she saw Heavy Arms and the ammunition it held, she thought, _Perfect._ "Hey Trowa! Can I try this out?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Anni smiled and jumped on the elevator. When she reached the cockpit, Anni strapped herself in. Activating Heavy Arms, she moved the arms up and down. _Wow, no wonder they call it Heavy Arms!_ But she already made up her mind. Anni was going to use Trowa's. 

Trowa got out the manual for his Gundam and let her study it. She saw all the different kind of guns and fighting moves. (((I have no idea whether the Gundams have a manual or not. So just pretend they do and it's this heavy book. Like the one in 'Inspector Gadget'. ^-^!!)))

Anni got a lot of advice from the Pilots, save Wufei, and shoved it in her mind. She would have studied the book all night long, if Duo hadn't of put medicine in her tea that made her fall asleep. He thought that if she stayed up, than she wouldn't be able to fight at her fullest. 

The next morning, Anni continued to read. When she noticed something, she called for Quatre. When he came in, she asked, "Hey, why does the design for this Gundam look a lot like the others?"

"Well, Miss Anni, the Gundams were all built at around the same time. Plus, the designers were all friends and planned them the way they wanted." He would have gone through the whole Gundam History if she hadn't of stopped him. "Thanks, Q-man!" She ran out of the room with a wonderful idea.

He shook his head and mumbled, "That's what happens when you live with Duo."

"Where is she?" asked Duo. He tapped his foot on the ground. "It's time for the battle, and she hasn't even shown up."

"Don't worry Duo. I doubt Anni would chicken out. Not with all the studying she put into it," Heero reassured. But somehow it didn't help the God of Death.

"Just face it! That onna got scared!" said Wufei from his Gundam. "Pay the money, Maxwell."

Just then, the door to the garage opened up. "Ha! Told you she'd show up!"

Anni did come out, but with one difference. Heero's eyes grew big. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING WITH MY GUNDAM!!!!!!"

Anticipating Heero's reaction, Anni turned to him and said, "Oh, don't worry Heero. I won't hurt it. I'll show you that I can control it. It's much easier to move around in this than in Heavy Arms."

She shot up in the air to join Wufei. Heero took a step forward. "It's not the movement that's hard to control, Anni!!!"

She didn't hear him and turned her gaze to her opponent. Wufei was startled to see her in Wing Zero, but shook his worry off. "You still can't beat me, onna."

"Well see about that."

Getting out her beam saber, she got into her fighting pose. Wufei just needed his claw to help. Taking the charge first, he extended an arm at her. Anni ducked and dodged it. He charged again, but she also dodged that. _That's weird, _she thought. _Why do I feel like I can predict his moves. Is that what Heero called the Zero System? Oh well._ She brought down her saber, and swung at Wufei. 

He missed it, but she still chipped a part of his shoulder. "I have to be careful," he whispered to himself. "This is the Wing Zero she's piloting."

He rammed his head into her stomach, and sent her flying towards the ground. Even though she stopped in the air before impact with the ground, Anni was still mad. Images flashed before her, making her confused. There seemed to be at least a dozen Altron's in front of her. She pointed at the mansion with her beam cannon, and fired. One by one, she saw each of the Gundam Pilots fall; dead. But then, she saw something that made her cringe. It was Duo. He was holding a gun; behind him was the man he killed from her dream. He looked straight at her... and smiled. 

"What... what's happening? What's going on!!!!!"

Hearing her on the screen, Heero gasped. "Zero."

Something was happening. She lost control. Looking at the sky Anni said, "Where is my enemy?" A single bullet flew past her. 

"Are we going to continue the fight, woman?" asked Wufei. 

Her eyes turned into a burning gold. "You're the enemy!"

Using all of her strength, she attacked him. Startled, he backed up. This wasn't just a duel anymore; this was a fight to the death. He didn't want to kill her, but she wanted to kill him. "Anni!" he yelled. "Take control! Fight the Zero system! Don't fall into its icy grasp!"

Not even listening, she aimed the beam cannon at him. "Now die," she said and fired. 

He dodged it, but it took everything her had. Heero appeared on his screen. "Try and stay alive for a little longer, ok?"

"Easier said than done, Yuy."

Heero appeared on Anni screen. "Listen Anni. This is why I told you not to use Wing Zero."

She shot a glare at him. "Would you like to be my enemy too?"

He would have slapped her if he was there. "LISTEN TO YOU ANNI! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SOUND LIKE? IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR HUMANITY AND ALL OF THOSE YOU CARE ABOUT, THAN TAKE CONTROL!!!!"

She gasped and let go of the joint stick. Memories of her and the Pilots flashed in her brain. "They're not.. not my enemies."

"Yes! That's it Anni! Fight!"

She screamed and clutched her head. Once everything came back to normal, she looked at Heero. "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"Continue you're fight," was his response.

She nodded and looked at Wufei. "Sorry about that little interruption. Hope you didn't wet yourself too much."

Wufei snickered. "You wish onna."

"Oh, and was it me, or did you call me by my first name a while ago?"

He shrugged. "Let's continue."

She slashed at him with the saber, and he ducked down. Suspecting this, she kicked him in the head, and placed the sword near his neck. "The battle," she began, "is mine."

"Not likely, onna."

They went back on the ground and jumped out of their Gundams. She continued to yell at Wufei. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I WAS THE ONE THAT LOST! HEERO!"

He looked up at the sound of his name, "Yeah?"

"Didn't I win the match?"

He scratched his head and said, "Well, Wufei was actually taking it easy on you. There were several moments when he could have beaten you. So, theoretically, he won the match."

"Yes!" said Wufei.

"But, so did Anni at the end. She caught you by surprise, Wufei. It's a draw."

"WHAT!" both Anni and Wufei yelled.

After experiencing the effects of the Zero system, she didn't feel so good and excused herself. Not wanting any lunch or dinner, she stayed up in her room the rest of the day. Trowa brought up some food and water for Tasha, so the cat could stay with her. Thinking back to the Zero system, she shuddered. It was horrible to think of how she saw the Pilots when they were dead. And then the picture of Duo and the gun. She shook the thought out and buried her head into her pillow, stifling any tears. 

"I don't want to go to sleep anymore, Tasha. Whenever I do, I dream about that little girl and her family. I don't want to see it anymore!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Duo pushed open the door. "Sorry, but I can't but help overhearing conversations."

She sniffed and shook her head as a no. A part of her wanted to, but it was a small part. He nodded and closed the door.

Duo walked down the stairs to go to the living room with the others. "How is she?" asked Heero.

He slumped down on to the floor. "She's scared," Duo calmly said. Quatre looked up. "I was scared too after I experienced the System."

"No, no. She's scared of those dreams she's been having. Anni won't tell me about it."

"They must be pretty horrible than," Wufei commented, and took a drink of his tea.

"Let's hope she gets through them," said Trowa after a while. 

A window broke from upstairs. "Ahhh! Get away from me!!!"

"ANNI!" Duo yelled, and headed up to her room. The others followed, but only found an empty room. "Where is she?"

"A BOMB!" yelled Heero as he snatched up a metal ball from the floor. He chucked it out the window, and a loud explosion soon followed. Duo stuck his head out of the broken window, but the remains of smoke blinded him. "ANNI!!!"

"Duo!" a faint voice called. "Help m.." Her voice stopped in mid sentence.

He couldn't see anything. Anni was gone.

A/N: What'd I tell ya! Anni and Wufei fight! And she won! Well, it was kind of a draw, but anyway, it still shows that girls can be just as good as men. *sticks her tongue out at Wufei*

Duo: Ha Ha! You got beaten!

Wufei: *goes back into 'I am not worthy to Pilot Nataku' mode.* 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, yes!!!!! Chapter 6!! *sighs* Wow, I'm happy. I should tell you though, to follow along with what's happening, you MUST read carefully. I have checked it many times to make sure that there is no spelling mistakes. Heed my warning: READ ALL OF IT CAREFULLY!!! A LOT OF ANNI'S PAST IS REVEALED!!! Enjoy...

-Loki

The Lost Pilot

Chapter 6

"We have to go after her," shouted Duo as he paced around the room.

"That's just what they'd expect us to do. We first need to find where they are taking her," Heero responded, while ferociously typing on his laptop.

He hacked into Oz files and clicked SEARCH. He typed in 'Anni Tanner' and waited. Only one file showed up, but it wasn't about Anni Tanner. He read, and kept re-reading it. After the fifth time, and getting the same result, Heero turned pale. "What is it, Yuy?" asked Wufei, who saw his expression.

Heero swallowed and answered, "We need to find her.... fast."

_The little girl cries when the base she called home exploded into a bright light, filled with fire. "MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!! NOOOOO!!!!"_

She was alone. Taaria cried and cried. She wouldn't stop. What just happened was so horrible, so confusing. "We were all supposed to live together! Daddy promised me! What happened!!! Why are they both gone!!!!"

The space pod slowed and stopped at a small port. She stepped out and ran to the other ships. "Have you seen my parents?" she asked every person she saw. When she went to the police station, they tried to take her to an orphanage. "No!" she yelled at them. "I am not an orphan! My mommy and daddy are alive!!!"

She ran away as fast as she could. Taaria ducked into an alleyway and watched the police run by her. She heard a voice, and turned around. A woman appeared out of the shadows. "Doesn't be scared sweetie," she soothed. Her brown hair and hazel eyes reflected with the sun. "I won't hurt you."

Seeing that the child was still scared, she went down to eye level with her. "Look. My name's Maude. I'm here right now. I'll protect you, and take care of you. No more tears."

Anni groaned and opened her eyes. "Well, she's awake," said a far-too-familiar voice. Rasam smiled and helped her up. "Glad to see that you're okay, Lady Taaria."

She rubbed her butt. Noticing this, he apologized, "Oh, I am sorry about the rough treatment you endured. My men had to get you out of that retched Gundam Pilots' house."

Her memory flicked back on. "Why did you kidnap me? I never did anything to you, so why? If it's to lure Duo and the others here, think again!"

She fiddled with something in her pocket, and pressed it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!! "Maxwell," scolded Wufei. "Shut that damn watch off!"

Duo looked at his blinking watch and smiled. "I know where they took Anni."  
"What?!" He explained to them that he gave Anni a tracking device when he first met her. Hooking it up to Heero's computer, it downloaded the coordinates. "Good going Duo," exclaimed Trowa.

"Let's not rejoice yet," said Heero. "I have only copied a small fraction of the coordinates. Let's hope it doesn't stop anytime soon."

"Captain Rasam, we have a problem," one of the henchmen said. Rasam turned to him. "What is it Private?"

"We seem to have tracker in the ship. If it continues, 01 will find us."

He cursed. "Where is it coming from?" The man typed quickly on the control. When the answer came up, he had a funny look on his face. "It seems to be coming from this room."

Anni's eyes grew wide, _Oh crap... _"SEARCH FOR IT!" bellowed Rasam. He glanced at Anni, and saw her hand deep in her pocket. Running towards her, he grabbed Anni's arm, and located the tracker. Taking it with his free hand, Rasam threw it on the ground and stepped on it. "You think that you were being smart there, huh, Lady Taaria?"

She smiled. "Maybe a little."

He slammed his hand down on her head.

BEEP BEEP BE... Duo tapped his watch. "What happened?"

"They must have found it," stated Trowa, with a bit of regret in his voice.

"Oh dear," Quatre said sadly. He turned to Heero. "Did you find out where she is?" Heero sighed and said, "Only a part of it. All I know is that is somewhere around here," he pointed to a location on a map.

"But that place is huge! They would leave by the time we got there!"

"I KNOW!! I KNOW!!!" He slammed his hands down on his laptop in defeat. 

Silence filled the room for a couple minutes. Duo broke it by saying, "Heero, what were you looking at before?"

He looked up at him and smiled, "That's right!"

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were lost. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Wufei. Heero returned to the page he was at before. "Ok. When I searched for 'Anni Tanner' all I got was one result. But it wasn't about her, it was about Mark Tanner."

"Could that be her father?"

Heero shrugged. "It's a possibility. He was the leader of the once-was base called Lunarclyte. He was an Oz soldier, and a damn good one. It says that he died in an explosion with his wife there. They had a daughter named Taaria, but it doesn't say if she died."

"Lunarclyte.. where have I heard that before," thought Duo.

"Could Taaria be Anni?" asked Quatre.

"Maybe. It's easy to change your hair and eye color. Heck, it's eve easier to change your name. I would just like to know how the dye remained permanent," answered Trowa. 

"PolyGram," said Heero.

"Huh?"

"PolyGram. It is a permanent dye that will stay forever. Last I heard, it was abolished from the universe forever, but some people still kept it. Whoever she went to must have either been extremely rich and powerful, or lucky."

He then found a picture of her and enlarged it. He changed her blond curly hair, to shory straight black. Moving to the eyes, he changed them into a forest green. "It still doesn't look like her," Wufei said.

"That's because she's only six! Let me change her age as well." Heero did, and the result looked like her. Not exactly, but pretty close.

"It's her," whispered Duo.

Quatre snatched the picture that Duo had brought back from her apartment. Examining it, he saw something he hadn't seen before. "Look! In the background! Mobile Dolls; they aren't in a garage, they're in a base! And an Oz one by the look of it."

Wufei thought about it. "So if Oz has Anni now, than..."

"... maybe they will try to finish whatever they started by using her," finished Duo.

Heero nodded. "That's exactly why we need to find her fast. Before they do anything drastic." Quatre looked uneasy. "What would they do?"

"I don't know.. and that's what scares me."

__

"He.. Hello Maude," the child said carefully.

Maude placed a comforting hand on Taaria's head. She listened to what happen to her, and listened carefully. When she had finished, the woman looked into the girl's deep blue eyes. Maude, being forty-three at the time, always wanted a daughter, but never had the chance to bear one. She took pity on the girl and played with her blonde curls. "You don't want the police finding you, do you?"

The child shook her head vigorously. Maude straightened herself. "Well, than since I am going to take care of you now, we should probably change your hair and eyes. What colors would you like?"

Taaria looked at her. Making up her mind she replied, "Black. With a bit of silver in it, please."

"That's an unusual color. How come?"

She looked like she was fighting back tears. "My mommy's hair was black, and my daddy's was silver."

Maude almost cried, too, because of the girl's innocence. "How could something that horrible happen to a girl this wonderful," she thought. "And your eyes?"

"Do I have to change them?''

She ruffled the girl's hair. "Only if you don't want to get caught."

"I like green. Please make them green."

"Done." Maude picked her up and balanced her on her hips. "I know a place where you can get those changes. And make them permanent."  
They walked down the sidewalk, hiding whenever they saw a police drive by. She walked into a store called 'Bob's Market'. Placing the girl down, she yelled, "Hey Bobby!! Need some business out here! Or are you finally dead?"

A heavy, but still good-looking man walked through a door behind the counter. "Very funny, Maude. Good to see you too." Bob looked to be somewhere in his early twenties. He glanced at Taaria, who hid behind Maude. "Who's the kid?"

Maude looked at her. "You know I'm not quite so sure yet. What's your name, sweetie?"

"My.. my name is Taaria Tanner. I live at base Lunarclyte and my number is.."

"That's ok, sugar. I don't need to know that," Bob interrupted her. Anni shut her mouth, but her eyes wandered around the store. "This is where I am going to change my hair?"

He looked at Maude. "You want me to change her looks?"

"If you would please, Bob. I don't have much money with me right now, but I can get you some in a day or..."

Bob held up his hand to stop her. "Maudie. You have been my friend for years. Now I ask you, would I ever charge you?"

Maude smiled. "No... I guess not."

Bob knelt down to Taaria. "So what color do you want your hair to be, pumpkin?"

Anni slowly opened her eyes. "I am getting knocked out way too much," she said to herself. She would have scratched the annoying itch on her head, but there was a slight problem. Her arms and legs were clamped down to a metal chair. "If you're wondering why we had to restrain you, it was because you can't be trusted... yet."

Rasam pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "I am very disappointed in you. Betraying your people like that? The same people whom your father worked hard to gather. What would her say if he saw you?"

She stared into his cold, heartless eyes. "Don't you DARE bring my father into this!"

He smiled and rubbed his unshaved chin. "Do you know who your father was, Lady Taaria? Do you know anything about your childhood?"

Her silence gave her answer. "Interesting," was all he said. "Let me enlighten you than, Lady Taaria." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Anni Tanner. Or is it just that you like to makeup little nickname for your prisoners?"

He slapped her in the face. "Your name is not Anni! I don't even know where you got that horrible name! You, Lady Taaria, are the daughter of Mark and Cameile Tanner."

He got up and paced the room. "Your mother, what a sight she was. Black hair; blue eyes... you yourself once had those same eyes. And your hair," he grabbed a lock of it, "it used to be blonde."

Rasam let go and walked to the other side of the room. "Mark, on the other hand, had gray hair. He was strong, faithful, and a great Oz leader. He was the most powerful Lunarclyte has ever seen. Next to Trieze, of course."

She blocked out his words, but they still reached her ears. "Your father was leading Oz to take over planet Earth, but was stopped by a certain Gundam Pilot."

She screamed at his words; making as much noise as she could. Anni stomped and cursed, but his answer lingered in her mind.

"That pilot was your very good friend DUO MAXWELL!!!"

"NOOOO!!! YOU'RE LYING!!!!"

"AM I?" he yelled. "I know what happened to him, I saw it!"

He stood up and continued to pace the room. "Mark was trying to escape the explosion. He had just placed his wife and child in a closing elevator, but he wasn't able to go through. When he was in the laboratory, he met 02. Though he was just six or seven years old at the time, he was highly trained. I was trying to find an exit, when I saw him shoot Mark. Pain slashed at my heart as I ran away. He was my friend, my leader... my brother."

"What?!" cried Anni.

"That's right! I am your uncle! So don't tell me I'm lying when I saw it!"

Too much was happening to her. She didn't scream, or cry, or yell; she didn't do anything. She _couldn't_ do anything. Anni basically shut down. A single tear rolled off her face and plopped onto the floor. All the dreams made sense now. They weren't dreams, they were memories. She now knew her parents and couldn't even say "Hello" or even "I love you". Then the picture of Duo holding a gun to her father flashed in her mind. The solitary tear multiplied, flowing freely. A burning hatred grew inside her. It was wild. Sensing her anger and hurt, Rasam quietly said to her, "Now that you know what happened, will you help us get back at the Pilots?"

A/N: Ah ha! Evil cliffhanger! Even I do not like cliffhangers, but they are so fun to write!! Please review and tell me how you like the story. (Actually that's what they're there for, so just use this: COMMON SENSE!) bye!^-^!!

-Loki 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Here it is! Chapter 7! I have so many ideas that are just cramped up in my head just waiting to get out... literally!

Idea #4: Stop Pushing!

Idea #245: That wasn't me!

Idea #5637: Something smells...

Idea #67: Sorry...

Idea #784: Gross.

Idea #9456: Zzzz..Zzzz..Zzzzz 

The Lost Pilot 

Chapter 7

Duo and the others ran to their Gundams. "We must fly fast if we want to get there before they leave," Trowa said.

"Prepare to blast off in ten seconds," Heero ordered.

Duo locked himself in Deathscythe. He grabbed the joint stick as he listened to Heero count down, ".... six, five, four, three, two one... GO!"

All five pilots pushed into the air at the same time and were off. "How long will it be until we get there, Heero?" asked Quatre..

"Judging by the coordinates I was able to receive and our speed, I'd say about ten minutes."

"Then I guess that means we better move faster!" yelled Duo as he sped past the others. They laughed and went to catch up with him.

Anni stared at her so-called 'uncle'. She didn't know how... or what to answer. The hatred was still in her heart because Duo killed her father, but was she ready to wipe them all out? She did feel guilty about being mad at Duo, but the more she thought, the madder she became. Anni was being ripped in two. One side kept telling her that they were her friends. _Think back to the good times, _it said_. Remember when the table flipped over, and Duo got you away in time from cleaning it up? Remember how happy you were as you fought against Wufei? Remember!!_ She smiled at those memories. But there was another side; a darker side. _You're father was a proud leader of Oz! Don't throw it all away because of love and friends! Plus, what kind of friends are they? One even killed your father! You should get back at them with every ounce of power you have left in your body. Lead Oz once more, like your father did. They are your friends now! _

Anni remembered back in one of her dreams, that her mother told her to make them proud. Did she mean to join Oz once more, or to fight them? The answer she would give Rasam would change her life forever. So what should it be...

The unfortunate Oz soldier screamed as the bullet pierced his skin. The other two were kicked in the stomach, just barely alive. Duo grabbed one of them by his shirt collar and shook him hard. "Tell me where she is and I'll ease your pain."

The man coughed up blood and looked into the colbat colored eyes. "She's... she's..

A bullet stopped him from going on. Duo spun to see that it was Heero who fired. "Why did you mill him? He was about to tell me where they were keeping Anni!"

"He was about to stab you with his knife in his sock, Duo. Try to be more careful and not let your emotions get in the way of fighting and concentration. I won't always be there, you know."

He grinned and dropped the lifeless body. Wufei ran up to them. "The other guy said that they were keeping her in the 2nd chamber. But then he died, so that's all I got."

"Where the hell is the 2nd chamber?" cursed Trowa.

"Maybe you should say 'What is the 2nd chamber?'" Quatre said uneasy.

Rasam sat next to her once again, and stared at her. "So what's it going to be, my dear niece?" A spit in the face was his answer. "I have decided to neither help you nor the Pilots, you scumbag."

He brought out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the spittle away. "As I expected," he mumbled. "Those Gundam Pilots have lead you to believe that there is actually something called 'True Peace' when that is just a dream. It's time to change you into the person you should be."

With a snap of his fingers, a henchman placed a silver, metallic tiara in his open palm. Several wires were connected to it, and Anni feared what it was for. Though she had a pretty good idea..

"You can thank your father for this little contraption. We have never tested it before, but we might as well start now."

Gingerly, he placed it around her head. "What does it do?" she asked as she tried to shake it off. He pressed a button, and clamps pressed onto her forehead, keeping the crown in place.

"Many of these machines were destroyed. People only think of them now as a myth; something that is only found in stories, but they're quite real. This is the last one, and it's called a BrainWasher."

She gasped. Anni had heard stories of them, but from whom she did not know. They change the person being controlled. Their free will is gone, leaving them like a puppet on strings, doing only as their master commands. Rasam would be her controller; Rasam would be the one plucking the strings. She shook even harder to get it off, but the more she tried, the more it tightened. A single bloodline fell down her face; from where the clamps had tore the skin. With his handkerchief, he wiped it away. While he was doing that, she bit down hard on his hand. He yelped and snatched it back. "That is one of the reasons why we must put you in the BrainWasher," he snapped as he rubbed his hand.

Rasam left the room and entered another. The window was clear, so she could see every move they made. She couldn't read lips very well, but she knew that he said, "Turn it on."

Bolts of electricity shot through her brain. Biting her lip to keep back the screams, she just sat there. Her eyes were clamped down shut, and her hands were in fists. Again, the bolts kept coming until she couldn't take it anymore. Letting out her screams, she watched as horrible visions filled her mind. Fire was all around her, and she saw people. People that were running away from someone. That someone shot down every single person he saw. She screamed to the people to move faster, but her words were silent. She couldn't speak! She yelled and yelled as she saw different kinds of people fall. Men, woman, elderly, and children. But that didn't hurt as much as what she saw next. The person stepped out of the shadows, and into the light to reveal his face. Or her face. Anni was holding the gun, Anni was the one killing, and Anni was the one who was enjoying it...

"NOOOOO!!!!" she screamed as the final bolt of energy went into her mind. They filled all the nerves, and stopped once they reached their real target; her brain. 

The body that was once shaking stopped, becoming perfectly still. Anni was gone, and a horrible monster filled the vacant body....

Heero heard Anni's cry and ran down the hall. The others followed him and stopped when they saw her. Through the window, they could see everything. Rasam's smiling face, the metal tiara, and Anni. She sat in the chair; silent and calm, but eyes wide open with hatred and anger. Heero and Duo shot at the window together, shattering the glass. All of them jumped through. The metal cuffs that once restrained her were gone, but the BrainWasher remained. Duo tried to pull it off, but he got shocked with 10,000 watts of electricity. Any normal teen would have died at the spot, but because of Duo's training and determination, he lived. "There's no use in saving her, 02. She's ours now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"YOU'RE WRONG!!" he yelled, and tried to take it off again. Same result. Rasam laughed a hearty laugh. "You don't believe me? Well see this!"

His gaze turned to Anni. "Come, Taaria. Show 02 what you can really do."

She locked her fingers around Duo's throat, allowing no air to pass through. "Anni," he whispered with the last of his breath. Wufei punched her in the face. She let go of Duo, but still remained still. The punch didn't even affect her. Wufei stumbled back, as he watched in amaze. "It.. it didn't even hurt her?"

Anni's hand flew up into the air, and grabbed the gun thrown by Rasam. "Tell me, dear niece," he asked her. "What, pray tell, are you going to do with that pistol?"

She aimed it at Duo. "For father," she said and fired.

Duo saw his life flash before his eyes. He was at the church, talking to Solo. He was at L2 Colony, looking up proudly at Deathscythe. He was in the mansion, messing up Heero's laptop. Then he was in his lovely Jaguar, looking next to him and seeing a smiling Anni laughing with him. _What happened to her?_ he asked himself. Pain shot from the top corner of his shoulder. The images disappeared, leaving blood in his view. Duo yelled in pain. Reality came back, and he clutched his right shoulder. The bullet missed him, but it skimmed the top of his shoulder. _She missed me? She had a clear shot of my head or heart and she missed me?_

Anni dropped the gun and clutched her head screaming. The two voices in her head were fighting. One good, and one evil. It left her in pain, and she was helpless. Heero took advantage of that. He grabbed her and slung the screaming body over his shoulder. "LET'S MOVE!!" he yelled to the others as he jumped out the busted window. They followed, and Rasam shouted. "There's nothing you can do! She is mine forever, and you will never get her back!"

His words rung in Duo's mind as he ran. _I still believe you're wrong. We WILL get her back. _Trowa opened up a door. Quatre began to barricade it with anything he could find. Wufei and Heero ran to the computer to find a way out. Duo was placed against the wall on the floor because of his condition. Anni was placed next to him. With his good arm, he pulled her over and gave he a hug. "She's still in there," he whispered. 

"What did you say Maxwell?" asked Wufei.

"I said she's still in there or else I'd be dead. Not even the worst shot in the world could miss that shot. She fought this damn contraption, and won. But only for a second."

Quatre held his body against the door. Soldiers on the other side were trying to get through. "Are you saying that there's a battle going on in her mind right now?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Q-man," he answered gloomily.

Anni's screamed had stopped, and so did her body. He brushed back one of her silver bangs. "Anni?" Duo asked. He shook her lightly, despite the pain in his arm. "Anni?!" This time he slapped her, but no result. 

Everyone turned to her. "Oh no," whispered Trowa. "Don't let her die. Not when she had so much to live for."

Duo felt his eyes water. "Anni."

A white light surrounded Anni. She shielded her eyes, until they got used to it. "Hello?" she called, but the only answer she got was her echo. "HELLO!!!!" she called again.

Everywhere around her was white. It seemed like she walked for an eternity, trying to find a way out. Every now and then, she called once more, getting the same thing every time. Anni began to panic. Even though there were no walls, she still felt Closter phobic. There were only two things that she truly feared. They were being trapped in a cage, and being controlled. Both of them were happening all at once, and she didn't like it.

Anni sat down and placed her head into her legs to cry. _Where am I? Why am I here? Why did this have to happen to me? _"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!" she screamed out. As much as she tried to stop, she couldn't.

Footsteps in the distance brought her head up. A woman with long black hair, in a pure white gown appeared in front of her. Her skin was pale and soft, and her smile could light up even the darkest rooms. Maybe that's why that place was white. 

Anni felt like she knew this person, and then again, she felt like she didn't. A white veil fell behind the back of her head, revealing deep blue eyes, just like Anni ad before. _What am I thinking? I never had blue eyes!_ she thought about Rasam's words. _Or did I?_ Her thoughts wandered onto the dreams/memories. The woman stayed silent, but she next moved her gaze from Anni. They stared at each other for a while, but for Anni, it was an eternity. 

She wished the woman would speak. Or do something. The silence was annoying, and her neck was getting whiplash from staring up. "Who are you?"

The woman remained silent. Anni sighed and got up. She dusted off her pants, as she thought a little. Where had she seen her eyes before? Her face.. her smile.... her eyes. Those eyes were familiar, but from where? "Before you go asking anymore questions sweetie," she started, "you might want to learn a little more about the past."

The woman raised a hand, and Anni fell to the ground.   


__

The little girl bit her knuckle, hesitant at first to answer. Maude placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's ok," she said calmly. "You can tell him."

Taaria looked up at her, and than to Bob. "If you would please, sir, can you change my hair to black w/ silver streaks. And my eyes; I would like them to be green. I will be very grateful if you did."

He was about to ask her why strange colors for hair, but a gesture from Maude kept him. Bob nodded and stretched out his hand. Taaria took it, and all three of them walked into the door behind the register. They seemed to enter a whole new store than a back room. She looked, awestruck, around the room. She stopped as soon as she saw a big metal chair. A scary thought produced in her mind. "Will this hurt?" she asked anyone who heard.

Bob smiled and patted her bouncing curls. "Don't worry about that. You won't feel a thing." She gave him a disbelieving look. "No, really! I'll just put you to sleep, and nothing will feel like I was even changing you."

Taaria shrugged and hopped onto the chair. She still didn't believe him that she wouldn't feel a thing, but was easily mistaken. He placed a plastic mouthpiece over her mouth and nose. The gas filled her body, and her eye's dropped. "Sleep tight, Taaria," Maude said sweetly and the girl's eyes shut completely.

When they reopened, Taaria Tanner was gone. Bob handed the girl a mirror. "I hope you like your eyes. What I did was a little hard."  
She automatically shifted her view to her eyes. They were green, but they were a light green in the middle, and a dark green outlining them. She could also see a hint of gold...

"I love it," she told him. He smiled proudly.

She had an itch on her head, so she went to scratch it, but stopped once she saw what she was scratching. Her hair was black, with silver highlights over it. With the itch relieved, she brushed her hair, and turned to Bob. "I'm sorry, but could you do one more thing with my hair?"

He shrugged and said he would do anything she wanted. Taaria nodded and sighed. "I would like to have my hair completely short. Having long hair like this reminds me too much of my Mommy and Daddy. "

He gave Maude the scissors. When it came to cutting, no one could beat Maude. As each lock of hair fell, so did each memory. Anni made sure of it. All the good times she had would be lost, and replaced with new and better ones. When Maude finished, she smoothed out the back of it. "I also love this," Taaria said as she fingered a completely silver bang. 

Bob swept up the floor, blonde and black. When it was all in a shovel, he tossed it into the fire. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"We don't want to leave any trails of Taaria Tanner, do we?"

"That reminds me. You should get a new name," said Maude.

"A new name too!"

She nodded. "Bob here can do that for you."

Taaria looked like she was going to cry, and Maude added, "I'll let you keep your last name, just the first one must go."

Bob slid into his computer chair, and hacked into Taaria's file. He deleted everything, and started a new one. "So what's your name gonna be?"

"Well," she started. "The nickname that Mommy and Daddy gave me was Anni. Because I reminded them so much of Annie, you know the redheaded orphan girl. Anyway, san I have that name? A-n-n-i," she spelled for him.

Bob mumbled to himself as he filled in the information. "Hair- black, eyes- green, age- six, mother/father- "

He turned to Maude. "Are you going to be her mom from now on?"

She looked down at Taaria/Anni. "Would that be ok?"

She nodded. "Yes, I will be her mother," Maude replied to him. 

"Since you don't really have a last name, Maude, I'm giving you one. Your name is now Maude Tanner."

Sirens were heard coming down the street. "Bob," muttered Maude. "You had best hurry up."

He pressed buttons as fast as humanly possible. When he finished, all of them exited the room. Bob shut everything in the 'storage room' down, and locked the door. "Nobody but me can get through that door," he reassured them.

Police were checking every building. They kicked down the glass door. "These aren't police..." thought Maude.

Each of the men was dressed in blue uniform. They had the words "OZ" on their collars. One man looked toward Taaria. "Who's the girl?" he demanded.

She shuddered because she was scared. Maude saw this and wrapped protective arms around the child. "This is my daughter. I am Maude Tanner, and this is Anni Tanner. We were just shopping for some food, when you barged in here! You sure as hell aren't the police, so if you don't leave, I'll call them!"

"Why you..." he said, hands clenched.

Another man, supposedly the leader, held up his hand. "Leave here," he ordered. 

"But Captain Rasam!" he yelled back.

Rasam walked up and slapped the man in the face. "You heard me soldier! Leave or you'll pay with your life!" The man saluted, and left the room hurriedly.

After saying his apologies, Rasam walked up to Taaria. She had green eyes, black hair which was short, and named Anni. "It couldn't be her," he thought.

He left the room and continued to search the other stores. Maude turned to Anni, but she was gone. Bob also looked for her, and he saw her picking the lock to the storage room. The key was on the floor. She smiled at what she accomplished, and her life became whole again. Anni just laughed at Bob's amazed expression. She laughed like a happy little girl.

The dream/memory ended with a flash. Anni looked up at the woman. Her head was full of questions, but nothing came from her lips. All her life, she wanted to know what happened to her parents. And now that she knew, a part of her regretted it. "Was it worth all the pain I am feeling now?" she asked herself. 

"Do you understand Taaria?" asked the woman.

"A little," she answered. "But.. but.."

"..you want to a little more that only you're mother could tell you," she finished for Anni. "But before I do, let me ask... do you want to know? Not all secrets are good."

She knew that her answer would scar her for the rest of her life. If she said yes, everything that she was afraid of might be true. And if she said no, than Anni would spend the rest of her life wondering; regretting. Her head ached, and she grasped it with her right hand. _Could this woman be my mother? If she is, than why did I feel so nervous when I first saw her?_ "I.. I don't know," she answered truthfully.

The woman smiled at her. "Do you know who I am?"

Anni ran up to Cameile and gave her a tight hug. "Mom!"

The woman looked startled at first, but then hugged her daughter back. "Oh, Taaria! How I missed you! Are you-- Quiet, sweetie. Everything's ok. Dry those tears. Enough had been spilled."

When she stopped crying, Anni looked up into the blue eyes that her father had fallen in love with. "Do I have to choose whether to learn about my past?"

"No, no you don't. I will always be in your dreams. Whenever you make up your mind, tell me." She looked into the sky. "It is time for you to go Taaria; your friends are waiting for you."

Anni was lifted up into the air. How she was, she would never know, but her mother's final words rang in her mind. "May you have God's blessing.."

Heero and Trowa were holding their bodies against the door. From the other side, Oz soldiers were still trying to get through. "They'll be in here at any moment!" yelled Heero through clenched teeth.

Quatre and Wufei were searching the room for any other way out, and Duo was still holding Anni. "Anni... please don't die," he whispered.

With a loud bang, the door flew open and dozens of Oz soldiers swarmed in. The pilots put up a good fight, but in the end they were all knocked out. Duo was the last. He tried to fight them off as hard as he could, while still protecting Anni. "You are not going to hurt her!" he screamed as he shot a bullet into a soldier's stomach. Then he got hit square on the head.

Anni was removed from his grasp; she was still unconsionce. Rasam walked into the room, with a big smile on his face. "Take the pilots to the prisons. Separate, if you please."

"And what of Lady Taaria?'' asked a soldier. 

Rasam stifled a yawn. "Send her to B."

A/N: Did you like? I hope you would since I put so much time into it... I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed. I now have more than Rori. IN YOUR FACE RORI!!!!! Ok... ok I cool. But that doesn't mean to stop reviewing. Oh and by the way.. when Anni's mom says "May you have God's blessing" that is exactly what Sister Helen says to Duo before she dies... he he. I'm sneaky. Bet you didn't see that one.

Also, I would like to say this. Lexi and Nameless Waif. I love you guys, but don't hog up the entire review button! Sheesh! Do you see how many reviews you did for Not More Gundam Wing Songs? Plus... Rori is getting kinda jealous that you're reviewing me and not her. Even though I don't blame you.

Ahhh! Rori! Put that frying pan down! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Loki (who is in critical condition now as Rori walks out of the room proudly)^_~!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: IT'S HERE!!!! IT HERE!!!!!!! *parades around the room*

Duo: What's here?

Loki: My BIRTHDAY!!!! I AM 14 NOW!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!

Wufei: Onna...

Loki: Thank you for reviewing my story! I have more than Rori! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!! I am tired of saying that I do not own Gundam Wing, so how about this. Since it is my birthday.... I OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!! YES, INCLUDING ALL OF THE CHARACTERS!!! .... just don't tell anybody....^-^!!

-Loki 

The Lost Pilot

Chapter 8

Anni regained consciousness with a groan and, "Oh! My head..."

She just held her head for awhile until everything stopped spinning. She looked around her to find a cage. _I'm a prisoner!_ she thought. _What happened!?_

Anni looked for a way out, but couldn't find one. "I see that you are stuck here as well," came a voice from behind her.

Not really caring for who it was, Anni kept her back on them. "Look, I'm not in the mood for a conversation. So just come and kill me. Make it quick."

"Who said I was going to kill you, Taaria."

Anni winced. "Don't call me that."

"Shall I call you Anni?"

She turned to the person. "Just don't call me anything." But when she turned, she was met face-to-face with another woman. She had light blue-green eyes and amazingly long purple hair that fell down past her shoulders. The glasses that she wore, and the long white lab coat, lead Anni to believe that she was either a doctor or a scientist. She also seemed to be outstandingly smart. "Who are you?" Anni finally asked.

The woman cocked a smile, and took off her glasses. As she wiped them off on her black shirt, she answered, "My name is Dr. B. I am a scientist for these... these filthy dogs." Her voice had a pinch of hatred and sorrow in it.

Then Anni realized what happened to her. "You.. you were kidnapped."

"Precisely."

"How long have you been here?"

Dr. B placed her glasses back on and sighed. "Three years."

Anni gasped. She had only been here for a short while, and she already felt like going crazy. "Why?" The woman looked at her. "Why what?"

"Why did they take you?"

"Oh. Because, dear child, I am one out the six most intelligent scientists in the universe. Out of all of them, I am the only female." She sat down to begin her story. "It started in the year AC 180. All six of us: Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, Master O, and myself, were talking about the war that Oz was starting. We decided to create weapons to help stop Oz and prevent the on-coming war."

She took out a handkerchief and sneezed in it. Dr. B continued, "but Oz had found out our plans, because of a traitor. He led them here and took over our base. I remember fire and smoke everywhere; it was horrible."

Anni looked down. She too, knew what it felt to be scared and surrounded by destruction. "We, of course, ran to the ships. J knew that if something like this would happen, then we would each go to different colonies and begin out projects. But there was one problem. They cornered us, and attacked. O fought most of them off, but two captured me just as I hit one in the stomach. The others did their best to rescue me, but I told them to continue on... for peace of Earth and the colonies."

A moment of silence passed, and Anni took advantage of this to process what she had just been told. She didn't notice a tear run down the woman's delicate face. After regaining herself, Dr. B went on: "They took me back to their ship, and tortured me. I wouldn't tell though. I was ready to die. The only reasons why I am with them now, is because they want me to make a new weapon for them."

"Why are you helping them?" asked Anni.

"They threatened to shoot a beam cannon at Earth. I couldn't let that happen." She sighed. "And so, for three years, I have been continuing my project. It is nearly complete, but I will not let them have it. As long as I live, I will see it destroy them piece by piece, just like they did to my soul and pride."

Anni thought about it and asked, "What is this weapon that Oz is making you build for them?"

Dr. B smiled a little smile and said one word. "Gundam."

Duo awoke with a killer headache. He had been shot, bruised, knocked out, and thrown in jail. But he was only concentrating on one thing.. the throbbing in his head. He would have rubbed it, but his hands and feet were tied together, leaving him in an uncomfortable position. "Figures.." he murmured.

After much determination, he finally managed to get up straight. Looking at his comrades, he whispered, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," came a gruff answer. 

"Heero? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" The Perfect Soldier walked up to him, and brought out a knife. Duo let him cut off his ropes, and smiled. "I should have guessed that you would get out of those. Hey is that MY knife?!"

Heero smiled and handed it back to him. "I just borrowed it."

"Humph."

"Even in jail, you two are still fighting," said Quatre. He was in the farthest corner, and grunted. "Do you mind getting these off?"

"Yeah, sure buddy," answered Duo. Heero proceeded to take off Trowa's and Wufei's.

The braided pilot was just about to sit down when he remembered. "Hey! Where's Anni?"

Trowa, who had just woken up, looked around. "She isn't here."

Duo hit his hand against the wall. "Damn." Looking at his friends, he said, "We have to get her back."

"Don't you think we know that already, baka. If they put that BrainWasher-thing on her one more time, the colonies and Earth are in serious trouble," said Wufei. 

"Why did this have to happen to her?" asked Quatre. "She has already been through enough when she was little, so why are they making it even harder on her?"

Trowa got up and touched the bars. He pulled his hand back the moment it shocked him. "It's electrocuted, he started.

"Great.." said Duo. 

Outside the cell, a door opened up. It was the one person Duo didn't really want to see right now. "Rasam," he warned dangerously. "You better not have hurt her."

Rasam smiled and held us his hands. "Why on earth would I harm my young niece?'

"Niece?!"

He looked at the blonde. "Yes, Taaria is my niece. I was there when she was born, I was there when she smiled, and I was there when her parents died."

His gaze turned to Duo. "Which I might add if _your _fault.

"WHAT!?"

Rasam just smiled and signaled a guard to come. "Yes, commander?''

"I told to you to put them in separate cells. Do you know what I do to people who don't follow my directions?"

The soldier gulped and backed away. Swiftly taking out his gun, Rasam shot the man down. He had another soldier take the carcass away. "Next time, I won't be so generous," he told the others.

They each saluted as their commander walked out. When he was gone, they opened up the Pilot's prison door. Holding a gun to each of their heads, they ordered them to walk. "What should we do now?"

asked Quatre to Heero quietly.

Heero took his time in answering, "Nothing right now."

"Are you saying that you created the Gundams?!"

Dr. B laughed. "No, no, child. I just created one. We each made one. Last time I heard, J had made Wing Zero, G had Deathscythe Hell, S had Heavy Arms, H had Sandrock, and O had Altron aka Nataku."

"Well, which one are you making?"

"My ultimate masterpiece: Gundam Revelation."

All of them were placed in a room, but in different sections. Instead of ropes, they now had metal cuffs connected to each hand and foot. Duo gave a loud sigh and commented, "Well, this sucks."

"SHUT UP!" everyone else answered.

Duo smiled and reached into his braid. Pulling out six tiny explosives, he tossed them to each pilot. "Don't use 'em yet," he said.

The nodded as an understanding. It was dark in that room, so when someone opened up the door, letting in the bright light, each person squinted. A woman, roughly around the age of fifteen or sixteen, walked in and held a gun to them. She punched in some numbers on the wall with her other hand. The metal cuffs that imprisoned them fell off to the ground. She punched in some more numbers, but the gun never left her other hand. 

Duo looked surprised, and walked to the woman. She had short blonde hair and green eyes that he knew he had seen before. "Anni!" he cried and ran up to her. 

She placed the gun between herself and him. "Leave here Duo. And never come back, or I'll have to kill you." He looked shocked at her and said, "But Anni.."

"JUST DO IT DUO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!!!!"

He sadly nodded and joined the other pilots. She handed Heero a map and pointed to a location on it. "That is where you will find your Gundams. They are in the blue and white colored ship. When you get there, take off immediately. No hesitation."

He nodded, and signaled the others to follow him. Duo was the last to leave. "I'll always be your friend, Anni. No matter what happens."

"Go," she warned him dangerously.

He nodded and ran after the others. She sighed and looked at one of the monitors. The pilots were running down the halls just as she had told them to. But there was one problem. There were about two dozen soldiers following them. "Oh no," said Anni as she ran out the door to follow them.

Ten minutes earlier:

"What are they going to do with the Gundam Pilots?"

Dr. B raised an eyebrow at Anni's question. "Do you want to help them?"

Anni frowned and closed her eyes. "I want nothing to do with them, but I don't want them dead either. Can you just tell me where they are?"

"Yes I can, but before you go on this foolish mission, you might want to have a disguise."

"What do you mean?"

The purple-haired woman walked over to her desk and opened up a drawer. "Hold on," she said. Taking out a yellow container, Dr. B gave Anni a wet cloth. When Anni tried to look at it with the little amount of light coming out of the cell, she pulled her back. "Don't let any of the guards see it," Dr. B ordered.

Anni nodded and said, "Well, what do I do than?"

"This cloth is filled with imodine. This will get out any color overlapping another color."

Her eyes grew big when she heard that. "How did you know I used to have blonde hair?" Dr. B smiled and said, "There is much that I know about you."

Before Anni could ask anymore questions, Dr. B grabbed her head and placed it on her lap. She took the cloth in her left hand. "Hold still," she commanded when Anni struggled.

When Anni listened, she started to rub her head with the imodine vigorously. She watched as little black sheets of dye fell down to the ground. "Are you going to bring back my natural eye color too?" she asked when she remembered that her eyes had also been changed.

"If I were to put this on your eyes, than you would be dead now."

"Oh." Anni twiddled her fingers until the scientists said, "Done."

When Dr. B handed her a mirror, she looked into it. "I rather liked the black, but this is nice I guess." She played with a silver streak. "How come this one didn't come out?"

The doctor shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows." She got up and opened up another drawer. Anni didn't see her, because she was still examining her hair. "Huh."

"Found you!" said Dr. B when she pulled out an outfit from the drawer. She handed it to Anni and said, "Dress in this. I won't watch."

With the woman's back turned, Anni began to put the clothes on. "This looks funny," she commented.

"It's the Oz outfit. Are you done?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah."

She turned back around, and made a few minor adjustments. "The red bandanna on your arm has to go on the right one, both your collars must be in and you have to keep your tie tucked in your vest."

Anni just stood there with a weird look on her face. Instead of her black t-shirt and jeans, she now had on brown shirt; covered with a darker brown vest, black boots, a red tie, and a red bandanna that went on her arm. She picked up a hat and put it on. It reminded her of her father's hat. The one with all the medals on it...

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. You must have a gun with you at all times. I don't have one, so I am hoping you do.''

Anni took out the gun that Duo had given her a long time ago, and placed it in the empty holster. She did a double take in the mirror, but then said, "Now what?"

Dr. B pointed to a venelation shaft on the ceiling. Anni sighed and began to climb through it.

Anni ran down the hall, gun in hand. She hoped that she wasn't too late, and almost passed out when she saw a line of blood go down the hallway. 

"Keep running! We're almost there!" yelled Heero as they continued to run towards the garage. 

He winced as he ran, because one of the soldiers got a lucky shot and hit him in the arm. _Don't concentrate on the pain, _he told himself. "Heero! Buddy, are you ok?" called Duo from the rear. He had heard the gun shot, but didn't see who was hit until Heero stumbled a little.

"I'm fine! Just get to the---"

He was stopped by several shots coming from behind them. "Anni!" smiled Duo when he saw her. 

"Keep moving, Duo!" she yelled at him, while she continued to shoot the Oz soldiers. Not listening to her, he brought out his own gun and shot some. 

"Dammit Duo! GO!!"

He saw the seriousness in her face, and stopped. "Why are you so mad at me?"

When the last of the Oz soldiers had been killed, she turned the gun on him. "You don't know how hard it is to keep me from shooting you. Just go before I actually do."

But he wasn't going anywhere. "Just tell me!"

A bullet just barely scraped the side of his arm. He looked at her. She was crying. "Please Duo. Just go. You bring back painful memories that I DON"T WANT!"

Before he answered back, more soldiers poured into the room. "GO!" she screamed as she began to fire again. 

He decided against it, and began to shoot with her. But then more bullets came into the picture. Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were each now helping them. Within no time, all were dead. They were about to congratulate themselves, when Anni turned to them sharply. "I want you all to leave. Now."

They looked surprised at her, and Quatre asked, "But Miss Anni, we want you to come with us."

"I can't come with you," she replied. "You five have a reason to live, and I don't."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" yelled Duo. "YOU BETTER THAN ALL OF US HAVE A REASON TO LIVE!" 

As an answer she gave him a glare. "You.. don't talk to me."

"But why?"

She opened her mouth to speak, when a shower of bullets launched themselves into her back. She fell down into Duo, who caught her. "Let's move to the ship!" he yelled, throwing her limp body across his shoulder. 

"Leave.. me.. Duo.." she whispered before passing out.

"Don't you ever ask me to do that Anni! NEVER!"

When they reached the shuttle, Heero opened it. They all scrambled inside, and he closed the door. Duo placed Anni against the wall. "Quatre!" he yelled. "Take a look at her wounds!"

Duo jumped into the pilot's chair and grabbed the controls. "WE'RE OUTTA HERE!" he called.

Wufei and Trowa jumped into their Gundams to stop any following MS or MD. Heero and Quatre were tending to Anni, and Duo kept flying. When both Nataku and Heavy Arms returned with a completed mission, he set it on autopilot. 

Immediately, he went to see Anni. She was lying on a table, wrapped in bandage; mostly her chest and back. "She took in a number of three bullets. But thankfully, they didn't dig into her skin much. Although, she will have scars there for the rest of her life," explained Quatre.

Duo sighed in relief and looked at Heero. "Hey, how's your arm?"

"It's ok," he replied. "It too wasn't hit badly. I just need to lay off it for a couple hours."

Duo nodded and looked back at Anni. She was sleeping soundly, looking fragile and delicate. "You fool," he whispered. "Why did you get hit?"

She opened her eyes slightly and looked around her. Her green eyes were met with big colbat blue eyes. "How ya hangin' Anni?" he asked meekly.

"Duo. Why didn't you leave me? I.."

"Don't try to talk now. You received some wounds from the three bullets in your back. Just try to get some sleep and we'll see how you are in the morning."

Slowly she tried to get up. "I... can't... stay.. here," she managed to say.

"Miss Anni!" cried Quatre. "You mustn't try to move around yet! Please get back down!"

She gasped and fell back onto the bed, out cold. "Quatre, is she ok?" asked a worried Duo.

"Yes. Her body just wasn't ready to move yet so she passed out. Let her use this time to rest up." He smiled at the Pilot of Deathscythe Hell and tried to cheer him up. "Yeah. I guess you're right, Q-man."

Anni opened her eyes again, but didn't see another pair looking at her. She managed to sit up with no problem. _Wow. I didn't know I could heal this fast!_ She looked around to see if anyone was there, and saw Duo. He was sleeping in a chair next to the bed with his arms crossed around his chest. She managed to smile, but stopped when she remembered what he did. "I can never forgive you, Duo."

After getting out of that room ok, she found her Oz uniform. It was folded in a drawer, probably being saved for a disguise or something. Dressed now, Anni ran into the garage to see if Dr. B had put any MS in there and not just the Gundams. There was. The woman had placed five Gundams in there, plus one Oz Leo. Silently thanking her, she jumped on the elevator and into the Suit. Just before she was about to leave, Duo ant the others ran into the garage. "ANNI!" he cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WOMAN?" yelled Wufei.

She pressed the intercom button on and answered, "I can't stay with you. My life neither belongs with the Gundam Pilot or Oz. I have to go."

"ANNI, DON'T!!!" Duo cried again.

"Goodbye, Duo," she whispered. "I hope I never meet you again." With that she took off in an instant, never looking back.

A/N: Wow! That was looooooooooooong!!!!! I hope that you really, really liked that, because I stayed up all night long typing it! Even though it was my birthday. *talking to Meaghan, my sister* If I look dead in the morning, it's not your fault. Not today at least...

Please give me a good birthday present AND REVIEW!!!!!!! I'll give you some french fries. *looks hungrily at the french fries* Maybe at least...

Ja ne! ((-sorry I just had to say that even though I don't know what the hell it means.)) ^-^!!

-Loki


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hello....*yawn* man, am I tired. I don't think I have slept at least eight hours this week. Man alive.... anyway, thankyou for all of your reviews, and Rori, I am sorry that you didn't know about that last chapter. There are just some things I can't tell you.... because you SPOIL everything!!!! Well, today after some thinking, I thought about something. Even though I may not own the Gundam Boys, I own Anni!!! Yes! None of you can have her!!! She is mine! Muwahahaha!!! *cough* Rori, please tell me how in the hell you DO THAT!! Geese, It's like we let out a mad scientist from jail or something... hope you like. Please review some more! (ps.. thankyou for telling mme what Ja ne is)  
  
Ja ne! (I like it!!!)  
  
-Loki  
  
The Lost Pilot  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Why won't you let me go after her, Wufei?!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Because. That onna has something to deal with right now, and us following her would make it worse. Leave her alone for once, Maxwell. She obviously has a grudge against you, or something."  
  
"But WHAT is it?! I thought we were the best of friends up until Rasam took her and brainwashed her. Maybe she still is brainwashed, and.."  
  
"No, Duo. If she was still brainwashed, than she would have killed us rather than help us," commented Trowa.   
  
"Oh."  
  
Heero, who was working on his laptop, stopped and looked at Duo. "Duo. Come here. There is something you need to see."  
  
Duo sauntered over to him and sat down. "Read," commanded Heero after he handed over his laptop. "Do I start here?" asked Duo pointing to the screen.  
  
"At the top of the page, baka!"  
  
Duo nodded and began. "With the death of our former leader, Mark Tanner, we wish to assign Rasam Tanner as our new leader. He isn't like Mark, but he will be just as good. Rasam says that there are two people we must search for. One is Mark's younger daughter, Taaria. *picture of her is next to the paragraph* She knows some information about the plans of Mark, which no one seems to know. Find and capture. The second, is the one who had killed Mark. He has no name really, but he is going by the name of Duo---" he stopped.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard him drop the laptop. "You.. you mean I killed... her.. her dad?"  
  
"Yes," was all Heero could say.  
  
"No wonder she's mad at you," commented Wufei.  
  
"When... when did that happen?"   
  
Heero picked up his laptop ((which wasn't even scratched, I might add)) and looked into it more throughly. "AC 186 at Base LunarClyte."  
  
Duo meekly smiled and said, "No wonder that sounded familiar to me. To blow that place up was the first mission G gave me."  
  
He got up and started for Deathscythe. "Duo?" started Quatre. "Duo! Where are you going?!"  
  
He turned around to look at the blonde. "I am going to set some rights. I have to say I'm sorry. And Shiginami help anyone who dares to get in my way of her."   
  
He got into his Gundam and proceeded to follow Anni.  
  
"There it is!" said Anni when she saw the base that had held her captive for so long. "Hold on, B. I'm commin' to get you."  
  
Since she had both an Oz uniform on, and an Oz MS, they allowed her to come into their base. "Thank you," was all she said to them.   
  
By using her memory, she tried her best to get to Dr. B's prison cell. When she finally made it, there were two guards guarding her. She saluted them and said, "I need to talk to the scientist alone. Captain Rasam's orders."  
  
They were the one who saluted them this time, and left the room. Anni sighed and took off her hat. Dr. B knew it was her the whole time, so she didn't bother to looked surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
"Know what?" question Dr. B.  
  
"You placed that extra Oz MS in the ship. How did you know that I would get hurt, get taken by the Gundam Pilots, run away, and fly back here to rescue you?" Anni smiled.  
  
"I just do, darling. Now hurry up and open this door. There is something I want to show you."  
  
Anni did as she was asked, and Dr. B lead them out of the dungeon. "Since I am the scientist here, they gave me a card to every door on this ship. Fools."  
  
They had to duck into a hallway as a group of soldiers ran down the hall. "They know someone is here. HURRY!" They started to run this time. Anni thought that they would run forever, until Dr. B stopped at a big metal door. She swiped her card through the card slot, and it flashed green. Not even a second later, the door slid open, and Dr. B pushed both of them in there. Anni fell to the ground, but when she looked up, she was met with something more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. "Gundam Revelation," said Anni through a whisper.  
  
Dr. B helped her to her feet, and opened up a metal cabinet. She gave Anni the proper Gundam Pilot clothing when flying a Gundam, and commanded her to change into them. With a zip of the zipper on her dark purple and black jacket, she was ready. "You want me to have Revelation, don't you."  
  
"Yes, I do." Dr. B was wearing the traditional space suit, round helmet and all.   
  
"You're coming with me though, right?"  
  
Dr. B looked surprised at Anni. "Dear child I have been here long enough. I certainly don't plan to die here as well."  
  
When Anni settled herself in her new Gundam, she looked over at Dr. B, who was in a small spacecraft. "How did you know my father?" asked Anni.  
  
"And what would bring you to that question?" Dr. B smiled.  
  
"I put two-and-two together and get four."  
  
Dr. B had finished buckling herself in, and looked at Anni. "Maybe I will tell you one day."  
  
"Fair enough," said Anni.   
  
"By the way," asked Dr. B, "what took you so long to get here?'   
  
"What do you mean? It has only been a few hours," Anni answered back. Dr. B gave a hearty laugh and said, "Child, it has been five days since you have been here."  
  
"Woah, sorry about the wait then."   
  
The entrance door to the garage was busted down, and Oz soldiers filled up the room. "Time to go," said Dr. B taking off. While they were flying, Anni asked, "What kind of weapons does this thing have?"  
  
"It is completed with one beam saber on you left waist, a buster cannon on your left arm, and two Gundanium Swords that attach on both ends to form a baton-type weapon behind your back. There should be enough room to grab the baton together where the two ends are," she said.  
  
Anni pulled out both of her swords, and held one in each hand. She turned back around to go to the base and heard Dr. B scream, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I am going to fulfil your dream!" she called back to her.   
  
After shooting down a couple of MD's, Dr. B asked again, "What do you mean?"  
  
When Anni had finished off the Dolls, she placed her swords back, and took out her buster cannon. She aimed it at the colony that had held her captive. "This."  
  
With one quick flick of her finger, she destroyed the entire base. Anni didn't even smile at what she did, and neither did the scientist. "Thank you," was all Dr. B said, emotionless.  
  
"Let's get a move on," commanded Anni. She didn't want to stick around any longer. Her mentor smirked and said, "Sure."  
  
Both Gundam and spacecraft flew out into space, not even looking back. Deathscythe appeared at the destroyed base. Duo could feel his hands shake at the sight of the destruction. With one quick breath, he screamed, "NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and looked around him. "Who did this?" he asked angrily.  
  
"What!?" His eyes laid upon a retreating Mobile Suit. "A Gundam?"  
  
If the other pilots hadn't of shown up, he would have chased after that pilot. Quatre gasped at the base, and turned to Duo. "Duo? Did... did you do this?"  
  
He sighed and took off his helmet. "No, Q-man, I didn't. But when I find the one who did... I'll kill him..." He thought about it and added, "and send their Gundam into the sun."   
  
"HUH?! Did you just say that the guy that did this owns a Gundam?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Trowa appeared on his screen. "Aren't you looking at this the wrong way? He just destroyed an Oz base, so why would you want to kill him?"  
  
Duo looked down and closed his eyes. "Because... he killed Anni."  
  
Quatre turned to him. "How would you know if Miss Anni was on there or not? She may have gone the other way!"  
  
The braided pilot sighed, and pulled out a folded letter from his pocket. Carefully saying each word, he began:   
  
"Duo. I can never forgive you for what you have done in the past. I hope you will understand. Just looking at you reminds me of him. Although he was an Oz leader, I saw him as a person, and my father. There is someone I have to see one more time back on the Oz base, so please, don't follow me.   
  
I am hoping that the time you will read this, I will be thousands of miles away from you. Someday, I hope that I can forgive you. But right now, it will be wise if you stay away. I cannot say that I will miss you, because I won't. Please don't think that it is your mission to help me out. I don't need help. Just solitude.   
  
PS: I would like to thank all of you for what you have done. Each of you has given me a memory that I will always have. But there are still some I wish to lose. Please be safe, and don't do anything foolish. Take care of Tasha, I will miss her so....  
  
-Anni  
  
Voice unchanged, he folded it up again, and returned it to it's pocket. Silence is all that was made from the pilots. "Why do the weak have to die?" question Wufei, who finally broke the silence.   
  
"Let's go back to the ship. There's nothing more to see here," Heero said sadly.  
  
Quatre felt like a piece of him had been taken away, and Trowa was just silent as usual. Although, he was hurting inside.  
  
Out of all of them, Duo was the worst. He continuously banged his hands on the controller, cursing him for his bad timing. "I could have saved her!" he yelled through clenched teeth. "Why did she die!?!?"  
  
He looked back into the direction of the Gundam, and narrowed his eyes. "If... if we ever meet again, I will kill you."  
  
"Is that really necessary?" asked Dr. B. She was watching as Anni was re-dying her hair black. The former-blonde made a face, and finished the last bit of hair. "Being a blonde just didn't fit me. I'm used to black, anyway. It suits me."  
  
Dr. B nodded and looked back at the newspaper. "It seems that Oz has attacked another city... when will they stop?"  
  
"Hey, B. Where you get this?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'this'?"  
  
Anni pointed to the bag on the counter. "The PolyGram."  
  
"It was this little market downtown. There was this guy named Bob there. You wouldn't believe how much that stuff is!"  
  
Anni smiled and walked to the other side of the room. Thinking of something she said, "We're actually out of food, so tell me where this market is."  
  
Dr. B handed her a napkin with the address on it, and she walked out the door. Still not having a car nor scooter, Anni resorted to walking. It was a nice, sunny day, so she didn't mind. The children across the street were playing Gundam Pilots, and it made her smile. A big sign that said BOB'S MARKET brought her a flashback, but she paid no attention to it. I don't want to live in the past anymore....  
  
When she walked through the glass door, she heard a faint voice from within her mind call out, "Hey Bobby! Need some business out here! Or are you finally dead?"  
  
Anni shook the thought out, and grabbed a basket. She began to reach out for the soup, when she heard a crash from behind her. Thinking that she had accidentally bumped into something and then to fell to the ground, her eyes looked to the floor. But then a pair of feet caught her eye, and she looked up into the person's face. He was very handsome, and looked to be in his late twenties, or early thirties. His hands were shaking and he looked shocked. Anni just continued to stare at him, but got the wind knocked out of her when he ran up and gave her a great, big bear hug. This guy's strong! she thought.  
  
When he let her go, she could see a very big smile on his face. "How are you Anni?" he asked.  
  
She just blinked and looked at him funny. "Fine," she said slowly, "but who are you?"  
  
He laughed and smacked his leg. "Are you saying you don't even know the guy who first changed your hair and eye color?"  
  
Her eyes grew big as she finally referred back to her memories. "BOB!" she yelled. This time she hugged him. "Oh my God! How ya been?"  
  
"Fine. Fine, I've been good."  
  
Another thought came to her. "Do you know where Maude is? Is she here, can I see her?"  
  
The smiled that once stretched across the man's face disappeared. He let go of Anni's arms and brought them down to his side. "I.. I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? I was sure that she'd come back here?!"  
  
He looked at the ground. is voice was filled with sorrow. "They took her. They came to look for you, but found her. Somehow they knew that she had been raising you for a couple years, and they came."  
  
His eyes watered and he closed them. "They kidnaped her. Right when she was in my house.... I'm sorry."  
  
Anni staggered back. "No... no they couldn't have."  
  
She dropped her basket and ran out the door. "ANNI!" Bob yelled.  
  
She ran all the way back to the hotel room. "How could Oz do that! I'm the one their after, not her! WHY!!!" Anni continued to run up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. She brought out her keys and opened up the door. It smacked against the wall, and Dr. B turned around. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Tell me where they are?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"OZ! The moment I get them within my sight, their dead!"  
  
The woman pushed back her purple hair and gave Anni the newspaper she had been reading. On the front, it read: VICE FOREIGN MINISTER RELENA DORLAIN MISSING! OZ IS SAID TO BE BEHIND KIDNAPING! REWARD FOR HER RETURN.  
  
Anni folded that paper up and placed it in her back pocket. "First Maude, now that Relena-girl. Where are they?" she asked.   
  
Dr. B raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that I would know?"  
  
Anni laughed. "You always seem to be one step ahead of me. I think that you knew that I would ask for this. So tell me where they are."  
  
"Good instinct." Dr. B stood up from her chair, and walked over to a map that was placed on the wall. "Here. At point D-67745. They have a base disguised in the shape of an asteroid."  
  
Anni nodded and headed for Gundam Revelation. "Mission accepted."  
  
A/N: Ha ha!!! I told you that you would like it! I am proud of my work. I am still ahead of Rori, but keep the reviews comming. I especially like funny ones. By the way.. I would like to thank Elusive589 for putting us under their favorite authors. *applauds*  
  
Ja ne (I really, really like this... I think I will keep it)  
  
-Loki 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yet again, here I am with another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews I have. They really make my heart smile.

Wufei: No more Gospel channels for you...

Loki: *cough* Anyway, this chapter may be a bit on the short side, but I think it's good. I wrote this in the dead of night, so you had better like it.

Quatre: You really must get some sleep Miss Loki. You go back to school on Monday.

Loki: Ahhhh... who cares about school?

Duo: My thoughts exactly...

Heero: I think she's been hanging around those helicopters way to much.

Loki: Sleep... *collapses on floor*

Quatre: Umm.... please enjoy the story while I call 911.

Wufei: Just leave her.

The Lost Pilot

Chapter 10

"Miss Relena?" asked Chris once she gained conciseness. 

The woman looked around for the fifteen-year-old Vice Foreign Minister. But all she could find was a lovely bedroom that was empty. "Yes?" came a reply from behind a leather chair.

Chris smiled and ran up to her. "Thank goodness you're alright Miss Relena!"

Relena smiled. "Please, Chris. For the hundredth time, just call me Relena."

The woman also smiled and nodded her head. But then that smile disappeared and turned into a frown. "Do you know where we are?"

The teenager shook her head, and glanced out the window. "Heero..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fourteen hours ago:

"Please this way, Vice Foreign Minister."

Relena nodded and walked up to the limousine. She handed her personal assistant, Chris, a stack full of papers. "Please put this in a safe place."

"What is it?"

"They are papers for the U.E.S.N. So we can start to obtain true peace."

Chris placed the papers in her briefcase. "I don't mean to be rude, but is there really such a thing as that. Can the world truly live without hate and fighting?"

Relena sighed and pushed back a strand of falling hair. "I did not say that people will live without hate. I won't say it's impossible, but it is close. I do believe, however, that we can live on without fighting, battles, and wars. Someday, people will see that it is useless."

Chris opened her mouth to speak, but she was stopped when an explosion happened not even three feet away from their car. "GET DOWN, MISS RELENA!" yelled Chris as she got out her gun.

"Drop it," came a harsh voice from behind them. Chris turned to see a tall, gruff-looking man pointing a gun at Relena's head.

She growled and let go of the weapon. The man smiled and ordered them to get up. A Mobile Suit Carrier was hidden in the forest that was next to them, and they were pushed inside it. "What do you want?" asked Relena harshly.

The man looked at her and placed on a gas mask. "You'll know soon enough."

His minions also put on similar-looking masks, and one reached inside his pocket. Taking it out, he revealed a tiny, metallic ball. "Sleeping gas!" yelled Chris.

Before she could stop him, she was sleeping soundly next to Relena, who were being shipped off into the darkest corners of space.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you really think he can help?" asked Chris, who heard Relena's silent call.

The fifteen-year-old closed her eyes. "Yes. He can do anything. I know that he will come to rescue us. Just have hope and believe.

"If you're so caught up in him rescuing you, than my coming here was a waste," came a voice from behind them.

Both of the women turned around to find a person, around the age of Relena leaning against the side of the door. They could tell she was a girl by the figure of her body ((need I say anymore)). But that was the only clue. She wore a deep blue bandanna around her mouth, black sunglasses over her eyes, and on her hair was a black ballcap turned backwards. She was dressed in a black tank top, with green army pants to match. Her big boots were obviously hiding numerous bombs. Also, around her waist was a brown belt that had knives, guns, and even more explosives attached to it. Chris didn't say a word, but just stared. Relena finally got the nerve to talk. "May I ask who you are?"

The woman gave a polite snort and reached inside her pocket. "Sorry, I can't give you any names. But what I can tell you is that I am on your side and I am here to help you."

Her hand returned with two small guns. First, she took one and aimed it at a camera that was monitoring their every move, and second, she tossed one to each hostage. "I am sure that they have taken away your weapons, so use these instead. Keep them if you want."

Christ kept hers at hand, but Relena tossed hers aside. "Violence is not the answer."

The woman smacked her hand on her head gently. "I should have known. Well, c'mon before the recruits come."

They ran down the halls, killing each Oz soldier that got in their way, save Relena. Chris placed her gun back in the holster, and they continued. They were about to reach the garage, when yet another swarm of soldiers came, lead by someone that was highly unexpected.

"Shoot them down, but not the Vice Foreign Minister!" shouted Rasam. 

The woman staggered backwards. "You... you're supposed to be dead!"

Rasam lifted up an eyebrow when he heard those words. "What?"

Chris took advantage of this moment and shot the remaining soldiers until Rasam was the last one. She was about to shoot him as well, but the woman stopped her. "Don't. He's mine."

"Wha--?"

"Taaria! Is that you! I command you to come her right now!" yelled Rasam once he had recognized that revealed strip of silver hair."

Anni slipped off her glasses and bandanna, revealing her face. "I am not under your control anymore. Do not order me around, or I'll kill you."

She aimed her machine gun at him. The man smiled. "Like you could actually do that, Taaria."

"My name is not Taaria!"

"The hell it isn't! Your mother and my brother called you that! Do not shun out your true name, my dear niece."

Anni clenched her free hand. "I cannot be related to you. I AM NOT RELATED TO YOU!"

Rasam smiled dangerously and tried another attack. "What happened to your little Gundam friends? Or could you not handle the fact that one of them killed your parents. Did you finally kill them off?"

Relena gasped. "SHUT UP!!!!" yelled Anni. Her fingers were firmly against the trigger, but she couldn't bring herself to shoot. So instead, she ran up to him, and kicked him square in the stomach. Rasam fell down to the ground, with the wind knocked out of him, out cold. 

"Let's move," yelled Anni to the others. She turned her face away from them quick, but that didn't stop Relena from noticing the tears forming in the woman's eyes. 

It was soon that they reached her ship, and they took off into the air. "Can you pilot this?" asked Anni to Chris. The woman looked at her, surprised, and then answered, "Uhh.. yes."

"Good. Send this ship to coordinates G-87745U."

Chris put on a pair of headphones, "Yes Ma'am."

"And what, pray tell, will you be doing?" asked Relena.

Anni smiled at her. "Well, Miss Relena. I have to destroy the Oz soldiers that are flying here right now to come and kidnap you."

"Oh."

"Oh, it is." Anni ran out the room, and locked it. Just in case.

Relena sighed and sat in the passenger's chair. "Why doesn't she understand that fighting isn't the answer." 

She looked out the window. "SHE'S A GUNDAM PILOT!!!!!"

What made her say that, was the image of a Gundam soaring off towards the enemies. "That was unexpected," commented Chris, once the coordinates were set.

Ten minutes later, Anni returned from the battlefield. She gave a really loud sigh, and leaned against the wall. "Mission complete."

"You had better explain yourself," said Relena once she had seen her.

"About what? Me being a Gundam Pilot, or stuff about me?"

"Since I have a fair amount of knowledge about Gundams, tell me about yourself."

Anni scratched her head, and looked at Relena. "Well, then you might want to sit yourself down there, because this is going to be a long story."

An hour passed, and Anni came to a closing of her story. "I have never looked back since."

Relena remained quiet, and looked at the floor. "I am truly sorry for your sufferings."

"Well don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was Duo's."

"You shouldn't hold all of that blame and hate. Let it go and learn to forgive."

Anni got up and for the door. "It's not that easy. Besides, we're already here."

When the doors to the ship opened up, Anni let them out. Chris was helping Relena down, when Anni looked at both of them. "Miss Relena," she started.

"Please, call me Relena."

"Right. Um.. if I try to work on that forgiving thing you talked about, will you promise to not tell anyone about me? Not even Heero."

Relena smiled. "Yes. Both me and Chris will never say a word about you to anyone. Right, Chris?"

Chris smiled. "Yes. You have my word on it."

Anni chuckled and turned back to go inside. "Try to be safe, you too."

Relena watched as the ship took off into space. "Miss Relena! She took us to the conference that we were going to..."

"Hush Chris. Stop talking about it." And with that, Relena turned around to walk inside the tall building. But then a though crossed her mind. "Uh, Chris? Where is the briefcase with the papers for the U.E.S.N.?"

"Huh? I thought it was with you."

"No. I gave it to you, and you put it in your briefcase. Uh-oh! Is it back in the car?"

Chris sweat dropped. "Oops."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok. Relena is being held somewhere in the base. What we'll do is.. WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" yelled Heero.

He looked among the rubble and destruction that was once the base that held Relena and Chris hostage. "But.. but.. but.. we were supposed to rescue her," stuttered Duo, who had his mouth hanging open. "Did someone already beat us?!"

An image on each of their screens appeared, and it wasn't anything they expected. It was the Vice Foreign Minister and her personal assistant shaking hands with the representatives of the U.E.S.N. "How did THAT happen?" yelled Wufei. He was clearly mad about being beat by someone inferior to him.

Quatre just meekly smiled and gave a weak laugh. Trowa remained silent with his arms crossed over his chest. But beyond his subtle look, was deep confusion. "Ha," said Duo. "That was the hardest mission I've ever been on."

Each of the pilots looked at him and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Duo crossed his arms behind his head. "Can't a guy give a sarcastic comment without his friends yelling at him?"

"NO!"

He sighed and turned Deathscythe around. "Well, we might as well go on home."

"Wait," commanded Heero. "It looks like the base wasn't totally demolished. Let's see if the cameras got a picture of the rescuer."

They each nodded, and followed the Perfect Soldier through the remains of the battle to the base. After he closed the garage door, all of the pilots got out of their Gundam, and ran to the control room. At first, it took them awhile to open the door, on a count of the mess left over from the blast. "Please work," whispered Quatre, as he pushed the on button.

With a flicker at first, the computer hummed, and turned on. Quatre smiled and yelled to Heero, "I got it! But it has a complex password that I can't unlock!"

He pushed the blonde aside and typed in a series of numbers. Within a second he had the camera file on the screen. "Mission complete," Heero said.

On the screen, it showed a picture of Relena. She raised her hand to er heart and uttered a single word. "Heero..."

"Man. That chick has 'stalker' written all over her," commented Duo.

But then, she was interrupted by another voice from behind. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE WERE BEATEN BY A WEAK ONNA!!!!!" yelled Wufei as he saw who the voice belonged to.

"Well what'dya know," said Duo.

But then, the woman brought out two guns. She aimed one at the camera, and it went dead. "At least we now know who rescued Relena," said Trowa.

Heero turned around to go to his Gundam. "Hmmm? Heero? Where ya going?" asked Duo.

He looked back at the braided pilot and answered, "I'm going to see Relena."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa: She's still sleeping...

Quatre: Maybe she's sick.

Heero: So?

Duo: Where does she keep the ice cream????

Wufei: I still think we should leave her...

Duo: ICE CREAM?????????? WHERE ARE YOU!!!!????

Quatre: JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!

All: *look at Quatre in shock*

Quatre: *clears throat* Well, I think I'll turn in early.

Loki: No... not a dress.. I don't want to wear a dress.

Heero: Huh?

Loki: What's the point of Confirmation? 

Trowa: Dear Lord, she's dreaming about wearing dresses and Confirmation.

Rori: Actually, I think that's a nightmare.

Heero: Makes sense......

A/N: Hope you liked it. Keep the reviews coming!!!! I like to make fun of Rori... I'm so mean. ^_~!!

Ja ne!

-Loki


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Did she see your face?" asked Dr. B once Anni had finished the story.

"Yeah. But does it make a difference? She promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone, and I believe her."

The woman sighed, and took off her glasses. Rubbing her eyes, she got up and went to the window. "I just think that you should be more careful with whom you reveal yourself to. That's all I'm saying."

"I didn't think it would make a difference. She could help me in the future, who knows?" Anni answered back. She yawned and thought to herself _I haven't even had an hours sleep._ "I'm going to bed. Wake me if I'm needed."

Dr. B nodded and walked back to her chair. The new newspaper had just arrived, and the front cover was about the return of Relena. The article said nothing about Anni or Gundam Revelation, so she sighed with relief. A piece of cold metal touched the back of her neck. "If you come with me quietly, then we won't have any problems."

She looked behind her, and saw a man, roughly around the age of twenty, wearing an Oz uniform. "Fine, I'll cooperate, but I won't tell you anything."

The man smiled. "We'll see about that."

Grabbing her arm, he walked toward the door, still aming the gun at Dr. B. Another soldier placed a white note on the dresser, in a conspicuous place where Anni was sure to find it. He turned and headed out the door as well.

Hours passed, and it was dark outside. Anni looked at the clock and groaned. 2 o'clock. "What a horrible time to wake up. Can't I have one good night's sleep without nightmares or just waking up?"

She looked in the living room. The light was still on. She sighed and got out of bed. "Are you still up B? It two in the mo--" The room was empty.

The apartment wasn't that big, so she checked all places. "Where the devil is she?" Then she saw the note on the dresser. Slowly, she opened it up, and read word for word.

**_Hello, Taaria. By now, I am sure you are wondering where your faithful mentor is. Well, so you won't go around trying to find answers, I'll give it to you nice and straight. She is with us. At a location that I am sure you are most familiar with. Its name... is New LunarClyte. Yes, your hometown is once again a secrect Oz base. Don't bother trying to tell Earth or the colonies of our existence, because if you do, than all of them will be blown up by our newest weapon. A beam cannon that is more powerful than Libra's own. So anyway, here's the deal. We have two of your closest friends. They are Doctor B and Maude Tanner. I do hope that you will join us once again, Taaria. But if you don't.. well let's just say you could kiss your friends' life away. Are we clear?_**

-Rasam Tanner

Anni dropped the note onto the floor, and ran out of the apartment to her Gundam. _I'll kill you Rasam, if it's the last thing I'll do._

Heero was up and on his laptop. He originally wanted to have a talk with Relena about the person who saved her, but it was too late for that. So he decided he would do it another time. But then, right in the middle of his research, a notice popped up on his screen.

**_Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip_** "Guys! Come look at this!"

"Heero.. it's too early to be watching you play on your laptop. Show us in the morning," complained Duo. Heero had kicked him in the stomach while he was sleeping, and he doesn't enjoy that. Heero kicked him again once more, and sent Duo flying on top of all the other pilots. "Get off me Maxwell!" yelled Wufei.

"Come here," ordered Heero once more, but his time dangerously. All of the pilots groaned and crowded around Heero. They had all rented a hotel room together, and it only had one bed. So there were once sleeping bodies scrambled all across the room before they were woken up.

"No guys, this is serous. My computer had located Gundanium Alloy flying off into space."

"Could it be one of our Gundams?" questioned Quatre.

"No. I set Zero to go off if the garage door was opened of blasted off. So it has to be a different Gundam."

Duo's tiredness had gone away, and now he was interested. "Where is it right now?"

Heero told him a series of numbers and letters. Duo got up, and ran for the door. "Duo!" called Quatre. "Where are you going?"

"Probably to the Gundam that demolished the Oz base. We might as well follow him before he gets killed," answered Trowa.

They nodded and ran out the door as well.

Dr. B awoke to a cool liquid rolling down her face. _Water? _she thought. Opening her eyes, she saw the face of a woman, around the age of fifty, dabbing a washcloth on her forehead. "I'm glad your ok," she said with a smile. But B knew she wasn't really happy.

"Are you here willingly or captured?" she asked.

"I.. was kidnapped. Because, well because...."

"you have a relation towards Anni," she finished for her.

The woman looked down in remorse. "How is she? I haven't seen her for so long? Is she in trouble?" The woman paused. "I'm sorry, you have just woken up and here I am bombarding you with questions. I'm Maude. Maude Tanner."

Dr. B raised an eyebrow. "Tanner? You aren't the mother of Anni, or is the last name just a coincidence?"

"I took on her last name when we were living together. We were happy. When that man came and asked Anni for a job, I knew it was time for her to leave and explore the world on her own. That day was the last time I saw her, and my last day of freedom..."

Both women sat in silence for a couple minutes. Dr. B looked around her surroundings. She felt like they were holding her again. _Actually, I am being held by them,_ she told herself. "How do you know Anni, Mrs....?"

"My name is Dr. B. I know Anni because I am her mentor in teaching her the ways of the Gundam."

"So she has fulfilled the desire of her father has she...."

Dr. B smiled. "Yes, she has."

"I'll kill them," said Anni. "I'll kill them all this time."

She was too busy concentrating on her target, that she didn't even notice the trace of Gundanium Alloy following her. Duo was quick to notice his enemy, but was smart enough to keep a good distance away. He was serious and nothing could take his mind away from chasing this guy down.

Revelation made a beeping noise, which confirmed that a Gundam is near. She gasped and placed on her sunglasses. After that, came the bandanna around her mouth and the backward black cap. She carefully placed her visible hair inside the bandanna. Duo's face appeared on the screen. "You murderer," he said.

_Duo. I told you not to follow me...._ "What are you talking about?"

"You killed a friend very dear to me... I must have revenge."

_He thinks I'm dead!_ She hid a soft chuckle, but than remembered her mission. "Look, I don't have time to play any games. There are some issues I need to take care of." With that_,_ she threw a light cracker in the air. It exploded, and blinded Duo with a glaring light. He flinched and tried to look through the explosion. It was no use.

During this time, Anni sped off into her direction, leaving Duo behind. _Please don't look for me again,_ she thought. _It hurts bad enough to look at you._

She was satisfied with the fact that she had lost him, and slowed down. The coordinates of her former hometown were drawing nearer. It would only be a matter of minutes...

Do you see that?" yelled Quatre as the light cracker lit up space.

"Could Duo have found that person?" asked Wufei.

"Let's get there first," said Trowa.

All of them rushed to the scene, to see Deathscythe just floating there. "Duo!" called Quatre. "Duo, are you all right?"

His image appeared on each of their screens. "Yeah. I'm just a little busted up. The guy got away."

"Could you see where he went?" asked Heero.

"No. It was too bright, and they're probably out of range by now. I'll get him another day."

The four pilots smiled.

"There's no problems in sector D," said the henchman into his walkie-talkie.

"Confirmed," the receiver said.

When he hung up, Anni punched him in the stomach, knocking him out. She shuffled in his pockets for some keys, but only found his identification card. "I better keep this," she said to herself.

Swiftly moving down the hallway more, voices were heard from around the corner. She pressed her body against the wall and held her breath. Two men and a woman passed her, completely unaware of her presence. She sighed and looked in front of her. The door had a sign on it that was labeled: Prisoner Hold.

Anni smiled at her luck.

Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out three explosives. Using her chewing gum, she placed them on the door, and ran for cover. Three seconds later, the door blew off. She ran through the smoke and found Dr. B. "Hey, I told you to tell me if anything bad happens to you," Anni scolded as she broke the lock. "Now, c'mon! Before the come!"  
"You always were good at picking locks, my dear...." came a voice from the shadows.

Anni squinted her eyes to see better. But then they filled with tears. "Maude? MAUDE!!!" she rushed up to give the old woman a hug. "Oh! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Enough chat, sweetie. We have to get out of here," Maude responded once free from the hug.

"Good idea," said Dr. B, who could already hear the soldiers shouts from the venelation shaft.

The three women ran down the hall, ducking into corners every now and then. Anni looked around her and thought that this seemed familiar. _I know this place!_ It was the same hall that her parents ran down while escaping from the explosion. "C'mon! There should be an elevator here!" called Anni as she ran down the hall.

"How do you know that?" asked Dr. B.

"Trust me!"

She was correct. There was an elevator there. Both Maude and Dr. B were in the elevator, but Anni wouldn't go. "You two hijack a ship and get out of here; I have some business to take care of..."

"Anni!" begged Maude, "please don't! I already lost you once! Not again!"

Anni meekly smiled. "I'm sorry. If I don't end this now, it'll never end."

Dr. B nodded and hit the 'close' button. Anni turned around and ran, ignoring Maude's pleading screams.

She shot three soldiers and went to look at the map of the place on the wall. "Hmmm... so if I make a right here..."

"There he is!" a soldier yelled, and shot at her head. The bullet missed, but it did hit her hat, which went flying off. Her face was revealed. The soldier stared at her and reached for his walkie-talkie. "The intruder is Lady ----" he couldn't finish the rest on account that he was dead.

Placing her hat back on, she ran down the hall again. "Just the 'Lady' part of his talk let everyone knew who she was. "Damn," she said to herself.

When she turned around the corner, a bullet pierced her arm. She fell to the floor in pain, and looked up at the one who shot. It was Duo Maxwell. "Hah. Looks like I finally tracked you down."

"I don't want to hurt you..." she warned.

"I've heard that before. Mostly from my friend you killed!!" He fired twice more, only one scraped her cheek. He smiled. "You've got some skill to move like that when injured. BUT THAT WON'T BE ENOUGH!"

BANG! His gun went flying from his hand. Anni had brought out her own gun and shot his. Looking at him, defenseless, and seeing her with a loaded gun.... the temptation was too great. She threw her weapon down and ran away from him, despite the pain in her arm and the wanting to shoot him.

But he had caught up to her, and kicked her into a wall. She countered this by pushing herself off the wall, and into his stomach. While Duo was searching for some air, she was searching for a way out. _I can't fight him or Rasam injured like this....._

Duo punched her square in the face, once recuperated. She fell down to the ground. Her body was weak, and she couldn't move. The braided pilot was moving in for the kill, but a couple dozen soldiers jumped him on. Rasam walked up to him and smiled. Than he walked up to Anni and crouched down beside her. "Thank you 02 for weakening this person. Now, she can't fight me back like she did before."

He brought her up on his shoulders. Anni was passed out cold by the time this was happening. Her bandanna fell from her face. "ANNI!!!!!!" yelled Duo.

He didn't know how to feel. Happy? Sad? Confused? Which one? Some many emotions to chose from that it was confusing. Suddenly, he found the right one; hurt. He had lead Anni to Rasam. He had also weakened her when she needed her strength the most. All he did was stare. He tried to talk, but he could only move his mouth. Duo looked at Anni hand his eyes fell to the ground. He couldn't bear to see Anni in such a weak and hurt position. Her eyes were closed, but her face was red from his punches. She was bleeding on her lip, and a bloody nose was forming. He couldn't take it. A tear fell from his eye, and mentally he said, "Anni.... I'm sorry."

The soldiers took Duo away. He didn't know where, and didn't quite care. He felt terrible. His body was thrown against the wall of a cold, dark cell. He just sat there, thinking and crying. How could he let that happen? Why did he do that? The soldier outside the cell pressed a button, and the bars were shocked with electricity. "Try getting through that," he said to Duo and walked away.

But Duo was in another world. He was thinking of what he should do. Actually, want would Anni want? He had found out that he had killed her father, so she probably wanted to stay away from him. He looked up through the bars. No guards. He managed to smile. "What idiots," he said and pulled some rubber gloves out of his jacket.

"We have to go back for her!!!!" cried Maude ad Dr. B pulled her into the ship. Before anything else, she closed and locked the door. "NOOOOO!!!!" yelled Maude as she began to pound on the door. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, B!!!!!!"

Dr. B was unaffected. She just didn't look at her. Maude's face was wet with tears. She was breathing heavy and trying to get the door open. Even with all her knowledge of unlocking doors, she couldn't open this one. B grabbed the joint stick and flew into the air. "We have to wait for her!!!" yelled Maude to Dr. B.

"She has her Gundam..."

"But what if.."

"Just don't think of the if's. Ok?" Dr. B looked at the woman. For a second she felt pity, and looked at the door. For a quick moment she was about to unlock it, but caught herself just in time. "No," she told herself.

Maude fell to the ground. She placed her head in between her legs and wept. "Anni... my Anni.."

The Gundam Pilots flew near the section of Earth where the hotel room was. "We'll be there soon, guys," said Quatre happily.

"Next time, try controlling your emotions, Maxwell," sighed Wufei. He was tired and not happy that he was woken up. No answer came after that, and he said, "Maxwell?"

All of the pilots turned around to see no Duo, no Deathscythe. "He... he didn't..." said Trowa.

Heero sighed. "He did."

"C'mon, we better go back and get him," said Quatre unhappily.

"But.... I wanted some sleep," complained Wufei. "Oh, I'm gonna kill you, Maxwell. Just you wait and see..."

Rasam looked through the window, and at his niece. She was lying down on a bed, still unconscious. He scowled and paced the room. "Can't we brainwash he subconsciously?" he asked his follower.

"No. If we do that that it will malfunction in an instant. She has to be able to know what's happening."

"Damn..." he paced the room around some more. Rasam looked back at Anni. He saw her leg slightly move. "Is she awake?"

The soldier typed in some numbers and looked at the screen. "He blood pressure and heart rate didn't change. It was probably a twitch."

He scowled once more, but then heard a beep. "Is she awake now?"

"Yes. Her blood pressure has returned to normal. Give her some time to understand what's happening..."

Anni opened her eyes and rubbed her cheek. _God, Duo. Can't you hit a little lighter..._ Her stomach growled and she immediately clutched it. "Man, I'm either still hurting from Duo's hit, or hungry... probably both."

She looked around her and gasped. "Where... where am I?"

She ran up to the door and grabbed the handle. She was immediately shocked and fell to the ground. Anni sat up and looked at her hand. "Well that hurt...."

Rasam appeared on a television screen in front of her. He was smiling and looked amused. "Now that you know that you can't escape, maybe now you will listen to me."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD!" she cussed. Anni was tired of constantly being kidnapped by this guy.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can't I finish a statement without you interrupting with a question?"

"NO!"

"Fine, then I'll just skip the explanation and move straight to the action. He snapped his fingers, and the door opened up. Three soldiers came in. Anni was about ready to beat them up, but before she reached them, she was shocked. They each had a rod that shocked anything it touched. They pulled her up, shocking her from time to time because she struggled, and took her into another room. Anni gasped and struggled even more, despite the shocks, when she saw the room. It was the very same one that they placed her in last time.... when she became a different person....


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Hello! I have something to say before I begin this lovely chapter! I would like to dedicate this to Sarah, my dear friend who helped me write it. After I talked to her on the phone, she asked... or paretically yelled... at me to update!  
  
A couple days ago, I lost my love of writing this story, and is why I haven't updated in a while, but now I am back in the game! THANK YOU SARAH!!!!  
  
This chapter is just mainly a songfic. During the song, the people won't speak. But if they do, than you can't hear them; you only hear the song. I chose "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence from her album Fallen. I loved this song and thought it fit perfectly with what will happen. I am thinking of putting in another Evanescence song in another chapter, than is closer to the ending... I have an idea, but I can't tell you it, now can I? ::wink wink::  
  
Quatre- Why don't you spare them the suspense, Miss Loki?  
  
Loki- Well... that's how you keep them coming... FOREVER!! ::begins to laugh maniacally::  
  
Quatre- ::hurriedly exits the room::**

* * *

**_The Lost Pilot_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_by Loki_**

"No... no... please, not again!" she begged as she saw the BrainWasher.

Rasam laughed and said, "I see you remember this little contraption of mine... or should I say, you father's."

He laughed even more when he saw the hurt look on Anni's face. "Now, my dear niece, it is time to change you into the true person you are!!"

"No Please!" she cried. "Don't take me through the torture again!!"

The people. The men and women. The children and babies. The killing. The blood. Anni, the one who did it. "PLEASE!!!" she cried...

Duo ran down the hall as fast as he could. Deep within his gut he felt that something was just not right. "I have to find Anni!" he thought.

Turning around the corner, he was met with three Oz soldier who were shocked to see him. "It's the prisoner!" one yelled as he reached for his gun. The other two ran towards him. "OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed Duo as he shot each man in the stomach.

He had continued down the hall, and was too angry to notice the dying Oz soldier hit a button in his hand.

An alarm went off and red warning lights blinked throughout the whole base. Duo cursed at his tardiness and started to run even faster.

Rasam looked up at the light and yelled to the man, "Turn it on now!!!"

"No!" yelled Anni, but was stopped when she felt the electricity run through her body.

****

How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul..... My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead

It back.... home

Anni's body jumped as she was shocked from head to toe. She screamed and screamed. The pain was too much, and the images.... they were.... coming.

****

WAKE ME UP!

Wake me up inside

I CAN'T WAKE UP!

Wake me up inside

SAVE ME!!

Call my name and save me from the dark

WAKE ME UP!

Bid my blood to run, before I come undone

SAVE ME!

Save me from the nothing I've become

Duo ran down until he saw a big glass wall. Through it, he could see Anni, in the very same chair that changed her. He cursed his bad timing, and brought out his gun...

****

Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me

Breathe

Into me and make me real

Bring.. me.... to life

He shot five bullets until the glass finally broke. He jumped right in it and toward Anni. She was shaking madly, tying to draw the pictures away.

****

WAKE ME UP!

Wake me up inside

I CAN'T WAKE UP!

Wake me up inside

SAVE ME!

Call my name and save me from the dark

WAKE ME UP!

Bid my blood to run, before I come undone

SAVE ME!

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring.. me... to life

I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE!!! THERE'S NOTHING INSIDE....

Bring.. me... to life

Rasam looked at Duo and yelled. He screamed at the control man, who pushed buttons frantically. Duo tried to grab Anni, but he just got shocked. So he bit his lip, and put his arms all the way around her, despite the pain, and tried to pull Anni free, but was just shocked so bad, that he was pushed away and into the wall.

****

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love

Darling

Only you are the life among the dead!!

ALL OF THIS TIME I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULDN'T SEE, KEPT IN THE DARK, BUT YOU WERE THERE IN FROM OF ME!

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

WITHOUT A THOUGHT, WITHOUT A VOICE, WITHOUT A SOUL! DON'T LET ME DIE HERE, THERE MUST BE SOMETHING MORE...

Bring.... me... to.. LIFE

Anni watched as people were killed and slaughtered by one person, and only one person. She did not want to see... for she knew who was in the shadows. A child, just the age of seven, ran crying down the road and stopped in front of her lifeless parents. She shook them, to get them up, but she did not see the killer behind her. Anni ran for the child, to push her away before being shot, but she ran right threw her. The BANG of the gun was enough to make her stomach turn. A hideous laugh started after it, and she stared into the eyes of... herself.

****

WAKE ME UP!!

Wake me up inside

I CAN'T WAKE UP!!!

Wake me up inside

SAVE ME!!!

Call my name and save me from the dark

WAKE ME UP!!

Bid my blood to run, before I come undone

SAVE ME!!

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring.... me... to life

I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE... THERE'S NOTHING INSIDE!!

Bring... me... TO.... LIFE

Duo groaned and tried to stand up. After he was thrown into the wall, he must have broken at least four ribs. Using all of his power again, he brought his legs up, and managed to stand. But when he looked up, he gazed into the eyes of not Anni's.... but something far more evil..... a monster named Taaria.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short! I already have part of the next chapter written down, but I juts wanted THIS chapter to mainly revolve around the song. Please don't be mad at me! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!  
  
Wufei- ::mutters:: weak onna...  
  
Loki- ::glares at him and brings out Koga:: FINISH HIM!!!  
  
Koga- ::begins to fight Wufei::  
  
Loki- Yes! Dance my puppets dance!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
-Loki**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I really do appreciate the reviews that I got on my last chapter! It really makes me happy.   
  
Wufei: ... yeah, right.  
  
Loki: ::glares daggers at him::  
  
Wufei: ::shrugs them off::  
  
Loki: Anyway, I know I kinda left you off on a cliff hanger on the last chapter. If there's one thing I learned about being an authoress, it this:  
  
1. I hate Cliffhangers..  
  
2. There so much fun to write!  
  
So whenever you are mad that an author/authoress had put a cliffhanger, just remember that it brings them joy. ::smile::  
  
Enough talking! Chapter 13, people!!!

* * *

**_The Lost Pilot  
  
Chapter 13  
_**  
"A-Anni.." stuttered Duo. When he was thrown into the wall, Duo had hit his back really hard, so he could barely move.  
  
"I have no idea who this.. Anni is. My name is Taaria Tanner. I am the daughter of Mark Tanner, and will lead Oz to the utmost power of the universe," Taaria said, and smiled at him.  
  
She caught the gun that Rasam had tossed her, and aimed it at Duo. "Since you have amused me all this time, I will give you a choice. Die by my hands, or die by his?" she asked, pointing a finger at Rasam.   
  
He laughed evilly and exclaimed, "That's right, Taaria, hurt him where it hurts the most... his heart."  
  
Duo stared at her and yelled, "THIS ISN'T WHO YOU ARE!!! YOU'RE ANNI!! NOT THIS MONSTER!"  
  
He ran up, and gave her a strong hug. "This isn't you... come back."  
  
Taaria was shocked for a second, and just stood there._ A... a voice... in my... my head... Who are you?  
_  
::_Please don't kill him!!!_::  
  
_Who are you?? What are you doing in my head?_  
  
::_I am the person you really are... I am Anni_::  
  
Taaria yelled and pushed away Duo. She dropped her gun and then grabbed her head. "GET OUT!!" she yelled. "I AM NOT YOU ANYMORE!!! GET OUT!!!!!!"  
  
Duo looked up from the ground and stared at her. _She's... fighting herself..._ "Fight Anni!" Duo cheered. "Fight her and come back!!"  
  
Taaria yelled once more, and fell to her knees. Sweat fell from her head, and she breathed heavily. After the pain subsided, she stood up. She stared into Duo's eyes and smiled.  
  
Duo smiled to, and with all his might, got up to walk towards her. "A..Anni?"  
  
"Duo.." she smiled, and ran into his arms. "I was so scared!!!"  
  
He comforted her. "It's over now.."  
  
She opened her eyes, and smiled dangerously. Pulling back her hand, she hit him straight in the stomach. Duo groaned and fell down. "Anni.. why?"  
  
"Ha ha ha!!! You think that she could overpower me??" Taaria laughed.  
  
"Now Taaria," interrupted Rasam. "Take care of the pest, and then we an go ahead with the plan of overtaking Earth."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't care if 02 dies or not. I am just thinking... why take over Earth, when we could take over the colonies?"  
  
Rasam looked at her, confused. "Think about it, Earth is surrounded by hundreds of colonies. So what if we were able to obtain them? Earth would have to give in, giving us control of both Earth and the Colonies."  
  
He smiled and said, "You're thinking just like your father did. But how do you expect to take over ALL of them?"  
  
Taaria smiled, and turned around. "I am the daughter of Mark, after all. He told me a little secret before he died," she winked at her uncle, "but I'm not about to tell you that, now am I?"  
  
She walked out of the room, after saying to a soldier, "Take him to the prison hold. Keep him there until I'm in the mood to kill him."  
  
"Understood," he said.  
  
She closed the door after her. _That cadet looked somewhat familiar..._ she shrugged._ I might have seen him in the hallway. Nothing to worry about..._  
  
Rasam went back into the control room, smiling to himself. "So she does have Mark's secret in her head. I must find out what it is... it may hold the key to absolute power and strength."  
  
The soldier saluted to Rasam as he left the room. He then turned to Duo, and slung him on his shoulder. Being careful that he did not get hit as he walked through the door, he started down the hall. Another soldier, that was in a higher rank than he, looked at him and asked, "You there, cadet! What are you doing with the prisoner?"  
  
"I'm taking him to the prison hold. If I'm correct, than it should be a little bit more down the hall. Is it not?"  
  
The soldier nodded, "Yes it is. Make sure that all weapons are removed from him."  
  
"Roger."  
  
He proceeded walking, but instead of heading towards the cell, he turned into the shuttle launch. Duo, who had regained consciousness, immediately tried to kick the soldier. But he blocked the kick, and threw him to the ground. Duo was on his back, and looked behind him. He saw Heavy Arms. With a quick reaction, Duo shot out his gun, and fired at the rim of the cadet's hat. The Oz hat flew from the cadet's head, completely showing his face. Duo smiled and said, "Trowa.."  
  
Trowa also smiled, and helped Duo up. Duo accepted the help, and then went looking for Deathscythe. "Now where'd they put my buddy?"  
  
"Over there, in the corner."   
  
Duo started to run towards his, as Trowa did to Heavy Arms. He was about the close the hatch, when Duo saw something in the other corner. "It's Anni's Gundam..." he whispered to himself.  
  
Quickly, Duo pulled out a little device from his priest outfit, and ran towards Revelation. "Duo!" yelled Trowa. "We don't have time for this!! What are you doing!!"  
  
"Don't worry," Duo called back. "I'll meet up with you in a minute! Go now!" He stuck the device on the leg of Revelation, and hit a green button on it three time. It started blinking, meaning that it was working. Duo looked on his watch, and saw the exact same blinking light. "Yes."  
  
The door, in which Trowa locked, started to shake. Soldiers on the other side were busting it down. "Open this door!" they yelled.  
  
"What idiots," he told Trowa, as he strapped himself in Deathscythe. "Do they really expect that we would open it?"  
  
"They're Oz soldiers," responded Trowa with a smile.   
  
Duo laughed as both of them blasted through the gate. Heero and the others were waiting outside for Trowa to come out with Duo. Wufei, who was practically mad at Duo, flew in front of him in Nataku. "You complete baka!! I have now missed a perfectly good nights sleep. We are going back to the hotel, NOW!!"  
  
"Sorry, Wu-man, but we can't sleep now. Oz is planning to take over the colonies and threaten Earth."  
  
"What about Miss Anni?" asked Quatre, who was worried about her condition. "Did she escape?"  
  
Duo frowned and looked down. "There is no Anni. She's Taaria now."  
  
"Oh god," cursed Heero, who knew the capabilities and dangers of Anni when she changed.  
  
"But we will get Anni back," said Duo, as he cheered up a bit. "I'm sure of it!"  
  
The Gundam Pilots smiled and answered together, "Yeah." 

Dr. B punched in some numbers on the ship, walked towards Maude. Ever since they left Anni, she hadn't spoken a word. B handed her a cup of coffee. "Here, drink this."  
  
Maude slapped away her outstretched hand, sending the coffee flying in the air. The cup landed on the floor with a crash, and the liquid ran down the floor. "Why did you leave her?"  
  
Maude wasn't even looking at Dr. B. She kept her face down at the floor. Dr. B cleared her throat and tried to find a good answer.   
  
There wasn't.  
  
"Why? She's just a girl... why did you leave her." Maude's shoulders went up and down. B knew that she was crying.  
  
"I trained her with the best equipment I had. She was eager to learn, and was a very good student. She is almost better than any pro gun shooter, and can fly any kind of air craft. She also--"  
  
Maude slammed her hand against the wall she was leaning on. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU TRAINED HER WITH!!!"  
  
Tears started to run freely down her face. "I DON'T CARE IF THE DAMN GOVERNMENT TRAINED HER!!!! WHY DID YOU LET HER GO ALONE!!!!!!"  
  
The purple haired woman staggered back, but just for a second. "She can handle this on her own. Nothing can stop her."  
  
"NO!! THERE IS SOMETHING THAT CAN STOP HER!!! IF SHE GOES IN THEIR, SHE WON'T COME OUT THE SAME!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Maude fought to keep the tears from falling anymore... She answered more calmly, "If Anni goes into that base, she will turn into the person that Mark tried to keep her from becoming.."  
  
Dr. B smiled. "Yes... I knew that he wanted her to stay Anni. I knew that he wanted you to find her. I knew--"  
  
"He wanted her to live!!!" Maude yelled, and wiped away a falling drop of a tear. "And you just took that life away by letting her go."  
  
Dr. B looked down, suddenly regretting her decision. Maude saw that she was making an impact. "Mark gave each of us a mission in case something should happen to him. Both you and me have filled in PART of that mission.." Dr. B knew what she was going to say next... "Now we have to complete it."  
  
"I know why you're reluctant to save her... Biyanca," Maude said.  
  
Dr. B winced slightly at the sound of her real name. "I'm a little scared to do it too, but we have to do it.. for Mark..." Maude looked up at B.  
  
Now it was Dr. B's turn to have tears. She looked at Maude, with such sorrow, and yet, with such happiness. "Ok. I'm ready to fulfil my... our destinies."

Taaria heard the intruder alert, but did nothing. She chuckled to herself. "Now I know why that cadet looked so familiar... I must be losing my touch."  
  
She crossed her arms over her stomach, and walked down the hall. She turned into the control room, to see her uncle yelling at soldiers. "If you were doing you job than they wouldn't have escaped!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Easy, Rasam. If won't harm anything if they escape."  
  
"The hell it won't! They know some of our information!!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!" screamed Taaria. The whole room went quiet. "Don't you ever yell at me!"  
  
"Or wha--"  
  
She grabbed his neck and rammed him into the wall. Rasam was gaping for air, as Taaria asked dangerously, "I dare you to finish your statement."  
  
She let go to hear him. He fell to the ground, clutching his throat. He didn't say anything. Taaria could just hear the wheezing gasps of air he made. "And it better stay that way, uncle.." she warned, and exited the room.  
  
Rasam clenched his fists and growled. _She thinks she can command me!!_ he thought.  
  
He thrust his hand out and punched a nearby machine. Sparks and metal pieces flew everywhere, but Rasam stayed in place, not even blinking once. Soldiers working nearby stopped and stared at their commander. Some were shocked, while others frightened. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT??" Rasam demanded. "DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP WORKING?"  
  
The soldiers, suddenly finding the adrenaline to work faster, started doing their jobs 10x as fast as normal. Rasam sighed, once he had calmed down, and leaned against a wall, lost in thought. _So. My dear niece does have Mark's secret that he would even tell me, his brother. Maybe it's the secret that enabled Taaria to become so strong so fast! It has to be... but how could I make her tell me? The BrainWasher failed me in letting me be able to command her, and now she is doing everything that she wishes. Why? Maybe I didn't shock her brain with enough power. Maybe all I did shock her with was just enough to bring Taaria to life...   
_  
Rasam smiled as he thought of a plan...  
  
Taaria continued to walk down the corridor. She walked until she stopped in front of her room. "Well," she said, "If I have to prepare for battle, I might as well get some sleep..."  
  
After closing the door, she locked it and took out her gun. She sat down on the bed, looking at the weapon. "Where did I get this?"  
  
In just a second a memory appeared, but it wasn't her memory... it was someone else's. Taaria grabbed her head, as the pictures quickly swarmed her mind. A man was there... no, he wasn't a man. He was a teenager... Duo! Duo gave the gun to her, he smiled at her and laughed... she smiled too, but it wasn't her.. It was Anni...  
  
Quickly, Taaria shook her head, and drove the memory away. _Stop it_, she thought. _Anni is gone... leave me alone.   
_  
::_I won't leave until you give me back my body_.::  
  
_It's that voice again!_ Taaria grabbed her head and shook it wildly.  
  
After being dizzy momentarily, Anni's voice deceased. Taaria sighed and washed her face. When she dried her face for the final time, she fell on the bed and fell asleep, dressed in her clothes and all.

Anni sat in the very same place where she was when she saw her mom. Everything was white, but she did not feel scared like she did last time. Because she knew her mom was somewhere here. "Mom!" she called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mom! Where are you?" she tried again, but with the same result. "Mom..."  
  
Anni walked around a bit, hoping to see something. She didn't.   
  
Anni was starting to feel scared again, but she wouldn't let herself. Several times she tried to contact her evil self, but rarely did she ever manage. She was lucky that one time to get two sentences out! Anni sighed again and wished that would know how to keep a full conversation going and get her body back.   
  
Anni laughed slightly and hit her knee. "I DO sort of have my body right now, but at the same time, I don't. It's too confusing."  
  
Anni thought back to the time when she was happy at the Winner Mansion. She thought about the great food they served, the wonderful fight she had with Wufei, and the fun time she always had with Duo.  
  
Suddenly, her face tightened and she held back a tear. _That's right_, she thought. _He no longer is a friend to me. He killed my father_.  
  
The hatred that she hated, and yet, loved at the same time came back. It seemed like there was a red aura around her that appeared whenever she became mad in this place.  
  
And after she calmed down, it disappears. Sometimes, she would try and get angry just to see the aura, but it never happened when she wanted it to happen. Only when she didn't think about it.  
  
As Anni sat there, she thought, _Maybe I'll never leave this place... what would happen if that happens! No! I do NOT want to stay here! I will find a way out if it's the last thing I'll do!!_ The red aura appeared around her again, but Anni didn't even notice.

Rasam placed the copy key into the lock, and opened up the door. He looked across the dark room for a certain thing. Or should I say, a certain person. He looked at the bed and saw Taaria's sleeping figure. He smiled and walked towards her. "It's time for you to start listening to me, my dear niece..."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was a little short. I have the next chapter all ready to go, but I just have to type it out. You see, it's ready to go in my head. I think I also have a good ending, but I need to work out some hazy parts. You won't be learning the secret that Mark told Anni until a couple chapters... but hey, why don't you think of what it might be and see if your right!  
  
Well, please review!!  
  
-Loki 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Sorry about the last chapter being so messy. I wrote it late at night, so I was kinda hurrying through it. I just wasn't neat. This time I took my time through it, and I hope it's easier to understand. Pay attention in this story! Even more of Anni's past is revealed! Also the mystery between Maude and Dr. B is revealed! Hop you likie!!!  
  
-Loki  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Lost Pilot  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Gundam Pilots flew their Gundams into the Carrier Ship, where Howard was waiting for them. They had just closed the gate, when Howard came running towards them. "We have an unidentified aircraft headed towards us!"  
  
Heero ran to the cameras and turned them on. Sure enough, it was just as Howard had said. Another ship, not as big as the Carrier they were in, but big enough. Heero hit the speaker and said, "Identify yourselves! If you don't we will have to shoot you down!"  
  
A woman appeared on the screen. "Huh? A woman?" questioned Duo.  
  
Wufei grunted and muttered something in Chinese. The woman smiled, and her dark purple lipstick glistened in the light. She brushed back a lock of light-purple hair and than fixed her glasses. "We mean you no harm. Actually, we want to help you."  
  
"You keep saying 'we'. Who's the other person?"  
  
An old woman, with short blue hair, looked into the screen. "Hi there."  
  
"What business do you have with us, woman?"  
  
B smiled and looked at the Chinaman. "Calm yourself, Wufei. We can help you find the one thing that you and your teammates search for."  
  
"How do you know my name, onna?"  
  
Quatre gasped and looked at the Doctor. "You mean you can tell us where Miss Anni is?"  
  
Duo looked up at the word "find" and his face was filled with hope. "Than you know of Anni," said Maude, who gave a weary smile.  
  
Howard stepped forward and began to speak. "Welcome yourselves aboard, ladies."  
  
Dr. B smiled and bowed down. "Thank you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Taaria awoke when she was harshly thrown against a wall. Her mouth had been gaged, and she had just enough energy to see her kidnapper. Rasam.  
  
She muffled out an angry scream, but that was all it was; a muffle. Rasam laughed and held her chin. "Taaria, my beloved niece. I will be happy enough to let you go... if you only tell me one thing."  
  
He grabbed the cloth in her mouth and jerked it out. "Tell me the secret of your father."  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
Rasam frowned and slapped her in the face. "Show some respect, you child!"  
  
"I'm old enough for you!"  
  
This time, instead of a slap, he punched her. The power of the punch sent her flying into the wall again, hitting her back painfully. Taaria lifted up her head wearily, and trembled a bit. The side of her lip was bleeding, and the side of her cheek was red and bruised. Her mouth formed a smile, and she began to chuckle. "Really, Rasam. Is that how you should treat a woman?"  
  
She gathered up her strength and attempted to break the rope that bound her hands. Within a matter of seconds, they did break. Rasam gasped, as Taaria's reddened hands clamped around his neck.  
  
Soldiers tried to pry her off, but nothing would set her free. I... I will not give up!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Duo rushed to the ship as it landed on the deck. When Dr. B stepped out, he grabbed her shoulders and began to yell at her. "TELL ME WHERE ANNI IS!!!"  
  
B pushed off his hands, and answered him calmly. "You must be Duo, Anni talked about you a lot."  
  
Duo gasped and stood there, shocked, as Dr. B and Maude walked past him. S..She talked about... me?  
  
Howard greeted the ladies and invited them further into the ship. Just as this was happening, Dr. J was walking out of the laboratory, holding a vile of green liquid. He looked up and saw Dr. B as she walked down the hall with the Gundam Pilots. "I... It can't be!"  
  
He ran down the hall, and accidentally bumped into B herself. They both fell to the floor, and when she saw Dr. J, she smiled. "J!!!"  
  
She gave him a big hug. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Dr. J called for the other Doctors, and soon, they all were having a big reunion. "How? How did you gt here?" asked Dokter S.  
  
"Yes! We saw as OZ took you away! I tried to get to you!" Master O said happily.  
  
Dr. B was about to tell the story, but decided to go in a room where everyone could hear the tale.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Taaria continued to hold Rasam's neck, as many soldiers resorted to electrocuting and punching. Her body was weak, and any moment she would collapse. For just a quick second, her grasp on his neck loosened, but all it would take was a second. He brought up his fist and hit her as hard as he could in her stomach.  
  
Taaria gaped as she tried to find some air. But there wasn't any. Slowly, the area around her turned black.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Anni was still in the world of white. But something was wrong. Just a moment ago, she was feeling fine. In just a second, she fell to her knees, and grabbed her stomach. It hurt so bad! Anni tried to stand up, but she was too weak now. W..What's happening to m.. me?  
  
It took her a long time before she could breath easily again, but her stomach now hurt, her lip was bleeding, she was partly exhausted, and the side of her face was red and bruised. "How did this happen?"  
  
She looked in the distance and saw a body. It was just laying there, motionless. "Who's that?"  
  
Anni would have run up to the body, but she still felt weak. Slowly, she walked up to the body, step by step. When she did reach her destination, she kneeled down and examined person. She gasped, and placed a hand over he mouth. "Th... this can't be!"  
  
She was looking at herself! For some reason, the Anni, or Taaria, in the real world must have somehow gotten into this world!  
  
Anni wondered what to do, but she didn't know. All she wanted to do was help her, for some reason. Looking next to her, she saw a bucket of cold water, and a wash cloth. Not bothering to think how it got there, Anni grabbed the dampened cloth and began to wipe it on Taaria's forehead.  
  
Taaria groaned, but she still didn't wake up. Anni patted Taaria's cheek lightly. But the instant she did, her cheek started ti hurt! "W.. What?!"  
  
Anni touched Taaria's bleeding lip, and when she did, her lip stared to hurt. She had found out that whatever pain Taaria feels, Anni feels as well.  
  
Suddenly, Anni had an idea. She lifted her hand up in the air, and smacked her wounded cheek. (Just so you don't get confused, Anni smacked her own cheek, not Taaria's.)  
  
Taaria cried out and stood up straight. "OWW!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dr. B sighed as she began to tell the story of how, in the beginning, there were six Gundam Operators, not five. She had been constructing the Gundam Revelation for OZ when they kidnaped her. While she was being held captive there, she had met a man named Mark. Mark Tanner. Dr. B closed her eyes as she remembered the memory.  
  
"Doctor... can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Mark.  
  
Dr. B had a look of disgust on her face, but she answered with, "If I must..."  
  
He smiled and brought her into his office. She took a seat right in front of his desk, as he sat behind it. "What matters do you want with me, you filth."  
  
He smiled and looked at a door, located in the corner of his office. "Cameile?"  
  
A beautiful looking woman entered the room, holding a two year old in her arms. The child smiled and yelled, "Daddy!!"  
  
He picked her up in his arms, and showed her to Dr. B. "This is why I called you."  
  
"A... a child?"  
  
"This is my daughter, Taaria. She is of my blood, and is therefore supposed to inherit my role as leader of LunarClyte. I have learned from the mistakes I made in the past... and one of them is co-incising with OZ."  
  
Dr. B raised an eyebrow.  
  
Mark placed Taaria down. The little girl saw Dr. B and smiled. She walked towards her, and lifted her hands up to her. Beckoning, B to pick her up. Dr. B looked at the child for a moment, and decided to place her in her lap. Taaria was quite happy that her lap was very comfortable, and rested her head on B's chest. She was soon asleep.  
  
Dr. B smiled and placed a hand on the child's head. Mark smiled as well, and continued to speak. "Now you see how innocent my precious daughter is. I cannot allow her to have the same fate as me." He looked at Cameile. "... or my wife."  
  
Cameile looked down sadly, and yet, with a face with such understanding. Taaria hic-uped in her sleep, and placed her finger in her mouth. "What do you want me to do?" questioned Dr. B.  
  
"I.. I want you to give her a life... a real place where she can live happily, without the troubles that I burden. It is too late for me."  
  
"How?"  
  
Cameile took a step forward. The diamonds on her pink dress sparkled as the light his them. "We suspect that the colonies will attack us soon... the students of the very same doctors that Oz took you from."  
  
B's face flushed with pain as she remembered that fateful day.  
  
"I am sorry you went through that... I didn't order that fleet of soldiers to attack, but I did request that you should be sent here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you were sent anywhere else, you would have been beaten and thrown to the soldiers. It's not often that a woman is handed over to them, and one as pretty as yourself. I think you know what I mean?"  
  
Dr. B shook away unwanted pictures and looked at Taaria. Her blonde curls fell down her face, while her thumb was still in her mouth. She smiled and looked at the Tanners. "I will help you. This child...."  
  
She brushed back a strand of her hair. "I always see her play in the gardens. She has no friends of her age, and is surrounded by crude soldiers, and yet, she still remains positive in life. Something as precious as her... should not be tainted by Oz."  
  
Mark nodded. "I agree. That's why I called for you."  
  
Her glasses glistened as the light hit them. "What should I do?"  
  
Cameile's face lit up with joy and she thanked Dr. B for helping. After returning the thanks, she turned to Mark for an answer. "Down on Earth... is a woman named Maude. She will help both of you as you go to Earth. While you are there, you may train the child."  
  
"Hmmm? Train her for what?"  
  
"Train her to be a Gundam Pilot, of course. You are making a Gundam aren't you?"  
  
B smiled. "How do I get there?"  
  
"When the colonies attack us, it is more than likely that I will die. When the attack happens, I want you, Cameile, and Taaria to head for the pods. Go to Earth and meet up with Maude."  
  
Dr. B handed over a sleeping Taaria to her mother and got up. "I understand."  
  
The door swished open, and she left.  
  
When B finished the memory, everyone in the room was silent. "Mark was right. The colonies did attack. I believe that it was Duo who did the attacking."  
  
Duo looked down, suddenly wishing that it wasn't him.  
  
"Anyway, Mark called for me, and all three of us ran through the destruction. Cameile tripped on a piece of rubble, and dropped Taaria, or Anni. The ceiling above the child was about to collapse, so I grabbed her and threw her towards her parents. I was cut off from them, but I could hear them call for me."  
  
She smiled again. "They were worried about me. I can remember Mark asking if I was alright, and Cameile was trying to move some rocks. I told them to go on ahead without me. I'll complete the Gundam, but I won't ever give it to Oz. I would wait until I saw the child again."  
  
She wiped away a tear falling down her cheek. "The only important thing was that Anni would live... that's what Mark wanted her to do."  
  
"It was than, that two Oz soldiers grabbed me, and took me into their ship. I was sent to another part of space, not knowing wether they made it or not. I looked out a window, and I could see a final pod being sent out to Earth, before the whole colony exploded. I prayed that she was on that pod, and it seems that my prayers were answered."  
  
She finished talking and sadly looked into the faces of the people around her.  
  
Howard cleared his throat. "So I'm guessing that this lady with you is the Maude Mark was talking about?"  
  
"Yes, I am. When I found Taaria walking around Earth, all alone, and without her parents, I knew that I had to take her in as my own. I changed her hair color, her eye color, and even her name. I taught her every trick in the book that I knew. She was especially good at picking locks..."  
  
"We know..." said Heero, remembering the first time they met her.  
  
"Do you know see why we have to save Anni? If she spends any more time in Oz's grasp, she will forever stay the person her father didn't want her to be!"  
  
Duo stood up, and walked out of the room. "Duo!" yelled Trowa. "Where are you going?"  
  
He turned around to his companion. "I'm going to save Anni. I won't ever let Oz have her! Never! I'd rather die!"  
  
He ran out of the room, and went for Deathscythe. Dr. B watched him as he left. "He really cares about her? Doesn't he?"  
  
Quatre smiled. "Yes... he really does."  
  
Duo strapped himself in Deathscythe and opened the gate. As it slowly opened, he was lost in his thoughts. Don't worry Anni.... I'll get you out of there. I'm coming for you!"  
  
The gate was fully open, and he rocketed out towards the signal he got from the device he placed on Revelation.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Ah ha! Cool chapter, huh? I don't know wether to put romance in this story yet, so I want your opinion on it. Yea or nea? Si or no? Ya or nine? I might make the last chapter a bit neater and make it more understandable. But right now, I can't update anything till Aug. 12th.... that sucks... what happened anyway? Oh well... please R&R!!!  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
-Loki 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Sadly, this story is coming closer and closer to the end. You should probably expect only two or three more chapters... and than ::sniff:: I'll be done with it... OH THE TRAGEDY!!!!

The Gundam Pilots: ::slowly leave the room::

Anni: ::looks around her:: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE GUYS!!!!!!!

Loki: In the reviews, many people wanted some romance in this story... so here's my answer..... I CAN'T TELL YOU YET!!!! HA HA HA!!! I AM SO CRUEL!!!

Nameless Waif: I think you already put romance in there....

Loki: Where?

Nameless Waif: ::smiles and disappears::

Loki: ::sweat drop::

**

* * *

**

**_The Lost Pilot_**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_by Loki_**

"Where are we?" asked Taaria.

"Who knows..."

Anni and Taaria looked at each other. They were both identical from their head to their feet. But they weren't the same. They were completely different. Each had a different face, one good, and one evil. "Why do you keep trying to get back into control?" asked Taaria.

"Because I am the controller, you were just the person that was created to push me aside!"

"And did it work?"

Anni remained silent. Taaria smiled. "I though so. In the world, the weak die, and the strong live."

"I am not weak..." Anni said softly.

"What did you say?"

"I said... I am not weak."

Taaria let out a soft chuckle, which grew into a hearty laugh. "You have GOT to be kidding me. You... strong? Give me a break!"

"I only have one reason to live... and that's to get revenge for my father. He was a good man, and not evil like all the other Oz soldiers are."

"Our father was a cold blood killer. He deserved the title of Commander of LunarClyte. He loved to kill and conquer."

Anni clenched her fists and stood up. "He was not!"

"Yes he was and you know it!" Taaria retorted back. "You know that he was a murder and an evil man who wanted control of the colonies and Earth. He wanted us to take his place, but you just had to turn into sweet, little Anni. He wanted us to become Taaria. And when I get out of this godforsaken place, I will kill Rasam, take my place as Commander of New LunarClyte, and conquer everything in my path!"

"And when that is done, I will gather up a large group of soldiers, and kill those annoying Gundam Pilots, who are your so-called _friends. _When they are taken care of, no one will stop me!"

Anni looked up at her evil self, with hatred in her eyes. She tried to fight the anger that rose inside her. A single tear drop fell from her eye. "Aw..." mocked Taaria, "Looks like a made cute little Anni cry. Boo hoo..."

Anni growled and brought up her hand; she punched Taaria in the face. "SHUT UP!!!!!"

Dr. B gazed down at her coffee. She started to wonder what tortures Anni was going through... _Did I really send Anni to her death? Am I really that blind that I couldn't see that..._

"Dr. B? Where are you?"

B looked up at the sound of her name. "I'm in here Maude."

The old woman walked into the room, and smiled. "We're going to go rescue Anni. Howard and the others say that we should get into the Leos and Aries, and let the others fly in their Gundams. Howard and the other Doctors will be traveling in the Carrier. Hurry up and come."

B set down her coffee in the sink. She looked at Maude and said, "Let's go rescue her."

Heero was adding some adjustments to Wing Zero, when Trowa walked next to him. "Heero. We still have a signal coming from Deathscythe, but it's starting to weaken. Wufei says that we should leave now, before it's gone completely.

"Hn.. Ok. Go tell the others to get in their Gundams. I already sent Maude to fetch Dr. B and Howard."

"Right," said Trowa, as he went to search for Wufei and Quatre.

Duo looked at the locator on his watch. "It says I'm getting closer, but I don't see anything around here..."

He turned his Gundam in ever direction, but it was empty. There was no base. Not even an asteroid that could remotely fit a colony as big as the one he was in earlier. "It couldn't have just disappeared."

A small object floated past his screen. He outstretched his hand and looked at it. He smiled wearily and said, "Looks like they found the locator..."

A shower of bullets nearly missed Duo, as it came from somewhere in space. "What the? Where did that come from?"

Just as things looked like it couldn't get any worse, a fleet of 50 Mobile Dolls appeared and began their attack. They spit up into five groups and surrounded Deathscythe. Duo whipped out his laser scythe, and raised it up to destroy the first group, but it was repelled. "What?"

Five little machines floated around each of the Mobile Dolls, protecting them from powerful attacks. And with five on each Doll, that made the five groups have 25 of the protectors floating around them, which made them pretty much indestructible.

"Dammit! How do I defeat these guys?" cursed Duo.

He lifted up his right arm, and fired his Hyper Jammer, but the shield destroyed that before it even hit the MD. He fired out a couple more of them, but he kept getting the same result.

Duo grabbed his gun, located on Deathscythe's back, and shot at them. Of course, if the Hyper Jammers and his Laser Scythe didn't work, than this gun was just a massage to it. When all the ammunition had been used up, he tossed it aside and flew straight on to the closest group. "If my weapons won't work, than I'll just have to use my fists!"

He jumped up in front of one and attempted to punch it in the face. But before he reach them, the other four groups attacked him from behind, and they each shot him with their laser guns. "WHAT!?" yelled Duo, as he got hit.

Duo yelled and was pushed into a floating piece of asteroid. All fifty Mobile Dolls flew in front of him, and aimed at him again. "N.. No way!" cursed Duo. "How can they move that fast!?"

He saw as each of their lasers joined to make one big shot, and closed his eyes for the end.. "I'm sorry... Anni..." he said.

Just then, Sandrock flew by, and quickly dragged Deathscythe out of the range. He was just seconds away from being blown up. "Quatre?"

"Save your sorry until you see her in person, Duo. As Anni, of course, not Taaria."

Duo smiled. "Thanks, man.."

As soon as Quatre brought Duo back to the Carrier for some minor adjustments, Trowa and Heavy Arms went into the battle. He brought up his right arm, and fired his barrel gun. The spray of bullets merely bounced off the shield and continued into space. "Heero! Wufei! The Mobile Dolls have some sort of powerful force fields. Be careful."

Both the pilots chuckled and went into battle. "TAKE THIS!!" yelled Wufei, as he shot out his Vulcan at one of the MD. The Vulcan stopped at the edge of the shield, and tried to get it's way in. Sparks started to fly from it, but Wufei didn't see it. Heero did.

"Wufei! Bring back your Vulcan! If you try and force it in anymore it will cause an explosion. Don't jeopardize this battle!"

"Right!" Wufei pulled it back, but not without any consequences. "I've sustained minimum damage, but damage none the less. I can no longer use the Vulcan, or my flamethrower."

"Doesn't matter... you couldn't use them anyway," retorted Heero. "It looks like the only way we could win, is if we destroyed the force field. And to do that... we must destroy those object floating around them."

Trowa detached the barrel gun from his arm. "This should make fighting a little easier..."

Next, he took out the sword located on his leg, and flew towards the Mobile Dolls. Inside one of the Mobile Dolls, a person raised their index finger and shook it side to side. "Uh-uh... that's a bad boy..."

The person grabbed the joint sick, and brought it up for defense. Another Mobile Suit, which was the one Trowa was aiming for, lifted up it's arm and blocked the attack.

Quatre gasped as he watched the battle. He called to the Pilots to stop fighting for a minute. "They're being controlled by the person in the big Mobile Doll. It's the only one that's showing a person on the heat sensor."

Wufei looked at the middle of the group, and saw it. It was identical to the other Mobile Dolls, but was much bigger. "How come we didn't see this before."

"Guys! That big one has no weapons on it. It's only use it that it can control the other Mobile Dolls. If you destroy that one, than all the rest should go down as well!"

"Mission Accepted," said Heero, as he started to dodge the smaller Mobile Dolls.

The person laughed at Heero's attempts. "You won't reach me... I'm much too smart."

They grabbed the joint stick again, and flipped up a latch. Under that latch was a red button, and the person just pressed it. "Good bye."

As Heero passed this one Mobile Doll, it turned around and aimed it's laser cannon at him. All the others did the same thing.

"GOT YOU!" yelled Heero as he lifted up his beam saber, about to cut the big Mobile Doll. But he was shot down by all the others, and fell down. Trowa flew by to catch him, and looked up at the leader Mobile Doll. "It just commanded all of the Dolls to attack at once! Unreal!"

Wing Zero was pretty beat up, but it was still usable. Heero wasn't going to give up. "Damn that guy."

Both of them met up with Wufei again. They heard Quatre an Duo call from behind them. It seemed that while they were fighting, Howard fixed up Deathscythe, so now all five Gundams were ready to fight.

"I've been trying to find away around the shields, but there is none!" yelled Quatre.

"We can help here."

They turned around to see Maude in an Aries, and Dr. B in a Leo. Maude appeared on the screen. "While we were held captive, we made a nifty device that sends out electrical waves. I'll bet that if you throw it at the Mobile Dolls, it will temporarily knock out their shields, giving you enough time to destroy them. We just ask for one thing..."

"And what would that be?" asked Wufei. He didn't like to play guessing games.

"Leave the Leader Mobile Doll and the pilot inside alive," answered Dr. B.

"Fine with me. If it has no weapons, than it won't be able to attack."

"I still don't see why we can't just kill the person..." said Trowa.

Maude looked at him. "You can't kill the person because inside that Mobile Doll is..."

"Anni.." finished Duo for her.

"What?"

Dr. B looked at Duo. "How... how did you know?"

Duo gave a weary smile. "No matter where we go, it always seems that it's Anni who's our enemy. In shorter terms, call it a hunch."

An image appeared on the screen, and sure enough, it was Anni. "Very good Gundam Pilots, it looks like you found out my identity. How wise you are."

"Miss Anni!" called out Quatre. "Please come to your senses! We don't want to fight you!"

"Miss Anni? What a funny name. I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person. My name is Taaria. I am under the service of Rasam Tanner. He is my master and I will forever be loyal to him."

"Anni..." whispered Duo.

Another Mobile Suit, a Virgo, flew next to Taaria. Rasam's face appeared on each of the Gundams' screens. He smiled to them. "I see that you have become acquainted with the new Taaria, or to you, Anni. My scientists, and best workers found a way to keep her under my complete control."

"What did you do to her?!" yelled Wufei.

"It's quite simple, 05. All we had to do was erase the former hosts..."

Quatre gasped. "What do you mean by that?"

Rasam continued. "There are two types of control in the world. One is good, and the other is evil. Your Anni was the good. I got rid of her and unleashed Taaria. But she proved to be a little too strong to contain. So I just got rid of her as well." "No..." whispered Trowa.

"Without good or evil, all you have left is neutral." Rasam laughed. "And the person you see in front of you is neutral. All she needed was someone to take orders from. The perfect soldier. She will do any mission, any battle, and have no complaint about it. Without that chip in the back of her head, she would be nothing but a lifeless doll without a master."

"But now I am her master. I am her controller. She will listen to me, and only me. Now, Taaria!" The girl looked at him. "Finish off these pests...."

"As you wish... master."

Rasam laughed evilly and flew off in the other direction. "NO!" yelled Heero, as he began to ensue him.

Taaria saw this and grabbed his leg. "You are my opponent."

She swung Zero up, and them smashed him into Wufei. They both fell into nearby asteroid, and created a huge creator. "Heero! Wufei!" yelled Quatre.

He cursed and looked at Taaria. "I guess it's my turn."

He shot forward, and brought out his beam saber. He was about to destroy the surrounding Mobile Dolls, when an MD from behind got in front of him, and blocked the attack. Another MD fired laser bullets at Quatre. He was forced to retreat, and returned to Trowa and Duo. "Quatre!" called Trowa. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... fine.." He wiped away a falling trickle of blood from his head, so the others wouldn't worry. "How much longer will it take for you to get the weapon ready?"

Maude looked up and said, "Just a few more minutes! B and me are putting some final touches on it!"

"Hold on for one more minute..." added Dr. B.

"Easier said than done, onna!" yelled Wufei, as he tried to slice the Dolls again. It still gave him the same result, and he knew it, he just couldn't stand to just stay there and wait for the enemy to make their move.

Taaria laughed. "You always were easy to predict, Wufei."

"What?!"

He looked around him. The Mobile Dolls had surrounded him, and now, each of their were aiming their cannons at him. "W.. When did they? How did they...?"

"They are under my control, Wufei. Where I want them to go, they go. Get it?"

Wufei growled, but was interrupted as Dr. B started to yell at the Pilots. "Make a clear passage. I have to have a good shot!"

They all moved away behind her, as she attempted to throw the object. It was a medium-sized metallic ball that made a soft humming sound. She threw it up it in air, as it just hovered over the battle. "Brace yourselves, boys..." she said, and pressed a button.

A bright flash illuminated the sky blinding everyone. "Ok. You'll have thirty seconds to destroy all of them.... MOVE!!"

"RIGHT!!" The five Gundams shot out; one taking out each group. Sandrock brought out his Heat Shouls and sliced them down one by one. "We must hurry!" he said.

On the other side, Wufei took out his beam trident, and repeatedly sliced the Dolls in half. "I hate fighting the weak, but sometimes... THEY MUST BE TAUGHT A LESSON!!" He sliced the head of one of the Dolls who tried to shoot him from behind.

Heero was only using his beam saber, and was chopping all of them up into tiny pieces "10 seconds men... HURRY UP!!"

Trowa was mainly using his Heat Sensing Missiles and his Barrel Gun. They each exploded as Trowa kept firing at them. "Their numbers are decreasing, all we have to do is rescue Anni."

Duo was just on fire. He was slashing at each of the Dolls with his laser scythe, and trying to get near Anni as well. When the last one was destroyed he smiled and said, "Slice and Dice!"

The clock ticked one, and the thirty seconds were over. But by then, all of the Mobile Dolls had been obliterated. The only one left was Anni. She sat there, with no emotion on her face. "Master... the Mobile Dolls have been destroyed. What should I do?"

"WHAT?!" yelled Rasam.

"They have all been destroyed, and I have no weapons. What would you like me to do?"

Rasam growled. "Those damn Gundam Pilots... Taaria are you sure you have no weapons?"

"Yes."

"Than there's only one thing you have to do.... self destruct."

Taaria sat there. She stared at the screen. "Taaria? Did you hear me?" he yelled at her.

"Yes, master. I am preparing to self destruct now."

* * *

A/N: HA HA HA!!!! _EEEEVVVVVVIIILLLLLL _CLIFFHANGER!!! OH THE JOY IN WRITING THESE!!! 

Reviewers: ::glare at Loki::

Loki: ....

Reviewers: ::start to bang Loki with every object they could find::

Loki: OWWIE!!!! OWWIE!!

Reviewers: ::smile as the walk away, laughing::

Loki: ::twitch.... twitch...::

Wufei: ::looks down at Loki:: Weakling...

Loki: ::punches Wufei in the face:: STUFF IT!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Well, we are almost done. Only one more chapter after this one. sniff Oh well, things must end sometimes! Plus, after I finish this, and Opposite Day, than you can read my original story which is going up on I hope you will all come to read that story and review for it!**

**Hint: It's about dragons....**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It has another Evanescence song called "My Last Breath" It's a really good song! I think that this story should fall under the angst catagory.... but I did try to out a little bit of humor in there... if it's not funny, than just believe me when I say I tried...**

**I do not own: Gundam Wing or Evanescence. But I do own Anni. I FEEL THE POWER!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Lost Pilot_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_by Loki_**

"Yes master. I am preparing to self destruct now."

Rasam laughed. "Very good, Taaria. You have been an excellent soldier."

Taaria bowed. "I am honored that you said so. I will not fail you, master. The Gundam Pilots will die as the flames from the explosion kill them slowly."

"That's what I like to hear." Quickly turning over to the Pilot's signal, he began to speak to them. "Excellent work, Gundam Pilots. I quite enjoyed that little show."

Duo laughed. "I hope you did. Because once we get Anni, I'm gonna kill you. That will be your last show."

"I don't think so, 02. Because of your little machine, I have only one Mobile Suit left out there. I'm sure that you know she has no weapons of any sort, but there is one thing that I have told her to do."

"And what would that be?" asked Quatre.

Rasam grinned. "Nothing special in particular. I just ordered her to.... self destruct."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"I knew I would get that reaction. But the question is: What will you do? Will you fly away before you die, or stay here with here. Either way is fine with me. I'll just say this to you. The hatch to her Mobile Suit is locked tight. Nothing can get in. No weapon of your will break it, let alone scratch it. She will die in the explosion. No doubt about it. Ta ta."

His picture disappeared from their screens. Duo banged on his controls. "DAMN THAT BASTARD!!! DAMN HIM!!!"

"Duo!" said Heero. "Cursing and yelling will not help Anni. What we must do is find a way to get her out. Start thinking about that."

"Right."

* * *

Taaria looked up at Anni in disbelief. Her hand moved to her wounded cheek, where Anni had punched her. Anni still had the hatred in her eyes, which almost made Taaria scared. "You... hit me?"

"Correction. I hit both of us."

Taaria stared at the side of Anni's face. It was red in the exact same spot her's was. "But... how?"

"It seems like whatever happens to you, happens to me as well. A little annoying, huh? So you can just forget about that gun your reaching for. If you shoot me, you might as well shoot yourself."

Taaria cursed, and pulled her hand away from the pistol. She turned away, and stared into the pure white world they were in. "So what is this place, anyway?"

Anni sighed and sat next to her. "I have no clue. The last time I was forced here, I met mom. She helped me get back."

Taaria scoffed. "Than how come I wasn't sent here? I was sent into this dark room, that had absolutely no light in it. Why am I here now?"

Anni was about to tell Taaria something, when they heard faint footsteps in the distance. "What's that?" she asked.

Taaria whipped out her gun, and put the safety off. "I dunno. But when it gets here, I'll blow it's head off.."

The footsteps grew louder and louder, but no one was in sight. Suddenly, they each had a person tap on their shoulder. Anni and Taaria turned around, to be met with an unexpected surprise.

"No way..." they said simultaneously.

* * *

Taaria continued to press numbers, as she attempted to self detonate. "Anni!" yelled Quatre. "Stop this madness!"

She chuckled. "Call it whatever you want, but it's the will of my master, and I must complete it."

"No you don't!"

Quatre continue to try and talk her out of it, while the others thought of a plan. "Is there anyway that we could disable it?" asked Duo.

"I'm afraid there isn't. If we could only get the hatch open, we might be able to get her out. And to do that..." Dr. B looked at Heero. "..we'll need an expert hacker. Are you willing to take the job?'

Heero nodded. "Mission Accepted."

Taaria finished punching in numbers, and place her finger on the enter key. "Self Detonate in.... five minutes..." She pressed the button.

Her Mobile Doll started to glow a bright red, and flashed every second. "Anni!" yelled Duo, as he tried to grab the hatch.

But he was pushed back by the force field again. "Dammit. It's back!" he cursed.

"Ill prepare another shock wave for the shield, while Heero attempts to hack into her main control system,"called Maude.

"We gotta hurry!" yelled Trowa, as he saw the clock tick down and down....

* * *

"F.. Father?" stuttered Anni.

"That's impossible!" yelled Taaria, who's eyes were starting to water. "He was killed all those years ago... he can't be alive!"

She closed her eyes shut, hoping to stop the tears from falling. The man looked down at his daughters. "Now how did this happen?" he asked. "You seem to have been split. This will not do."

"What are you talking about?" asked Anni. "What do you mean?"

Taaria looked at Anni. "Don't talk to him, Anni! He isn't our father! He can't be! It's not possible!"

She saw that Anni was still looking at the man. Taaria grabbed her shoulders and started to shake them. "Don't look at him! Don't listen to him! He can't... he can't..." she placed her head in Anni's chest and started to cry wildly.

Anni looked down at her other self, and placed a comforting hand on her head. She too, felt a drop fall from her eye, and roll down her cheek. It plopped onto Taaria's head, and disappeared under the black hair. "Taaria. Come here."

She pulled the crying girl's face up and looked at her. "Look at him. I want you to look at him, and say he isn't our father."

"No! I won't! He died, Anni! He died!!"

"Just look at him."

Taaria pulled her head back, stared at Anni. She was smiling at her, with a face that said, "It's alright. Believe."

She wiped away her tears and looked at the man. He was in his dark blue uniform, complete with his cap. The medals and pin on his outfit glistened, and shined in her eyes. "You're... You're not...." Taaria began. "You... can't be..."

She tried to finish her sentence, but she couldn't. Taaria jumped into the mans arms and began to cry. "How? How is this possible! You died in the explosion! All those years without you! How?"

Mark placed his head on her head and rubbed her back. "It's ok, sweetheart. I'm here now..."

He outstretched his arm toward Anni. She happily jumped into his arm as well. Now, both Taaria and Anni laid in his arms, crying because of joy. "Girls.... it's ok. If you make this much commotion over me, what will your reactions be when you see your mother?"

Anni and Taaria looked up at him at the same time. "You... you mean...?" started Taaria.

Mark beckoned behind them. When they turned around, she saw the bright smile of their mother, arms open. "Mother!" they called, and ran to her.

While she held both of them, she said, "What's this? You've been split."

"Huh?" asked Anni. "You mean, we're not two different people?"

"Both you girl's are one in the same," Cameile explained to them.

Taaria looked taken aback. "How can you say I am the same as this pathetic excuse!"

Anni glared at her. "Who was the one that was just crying on me?"

"Don't compare me to you!" Taaria retorted. "Once I get out of here, I'm going to complete our father's mission!"

"And what would this mission be, Taaria?" asked Mark.

Taaria took one step towards him. "What are you talking about, Father! Your great plan! To dominate Earth and the colonies! You were unable to do it, so I must do it in place of–-"she as cut off by an unexpected surprise.

Mark had slapped Taaria. She touched her once again wounded cheek, and looked at him. "Father.... but... but why?"

Mark sighed and gave her a hug. Taaria's eyes shook with confusion and shock. "My dear, dear daughter. Is this what my foolish brother has done to you? Told you something that I did not want, and made you determined to fill my shoes."

"F.. Father..." Taaria hugged him back.

Mark released her, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Taaria, do you want to fill in those shoes?"

"Yes father! I want to complete the mission you could not complete!"

He placed his forehead on her forehead. "This is what I wanted to do..... I wanted peace to be with the colonies and Earth."

She gasped, and pulled away from him. "I... I knew it... You're not my father. An Oz soldier like him would not want that..."

She grabbed her pistol and aimed it at him. "Tell me who you are!" she demanded.

"No!" gasped Cameile, as she preceded to help her husband. But she was too slow. Anni stood between Taaria, and her father. "I will not... let you kill our father."

"Anni! Can't you see? This is not our father!! He was a proud Oz soldier!"

"I said... I will not let you kill him. You must go through me first. And need I remind you... if you kill me, you will die as well. I don't care...." she paused, "I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU INTO HELL MYSELF!!!"

Taaria growled. "I WILL NOT DIE IN THIS PLACE!!"

She fired her gun. Anni felt the bullet, as it pierced her skin, and entered her body. "T.. Taaria," Anni stuttered, as she fell to the ground.

Taaria clutched her chest, and felt the pain where the bullet entered Anni. "No.. I... I will not die..."

She fell to the ground too, out cold. Anni lifted up her head, and looked at Taaria. "I'm.... I'm coming..."

She got up, and slowly crawled next to her ailing counterpart. She saw the blood pour from the wound, as did her own. She ripped a piece of her shirt and began to bandage it; trying to stop the blood. As Anni wrapped it around her, she felt the same thing wrap around her own chest.

A thin line of blood came out of Anni's mouth. She coughed, and watched as a drop of blood landed beside her. She turned and gave Taaria a hug. "We... we will not die... not yet..."

Both girls laid there. They were unconscious and wounded. Mark and Cameile looked down at them. She walked forward, and placed her hand above them. A light green light emanated from her hand, and fell upon Taaria and Anni.

The blood on the floor, went back into their bodies, and the bullet inside of Anni, popped out. Mark picked it up, and squeezed it. "We will leave it to them to bring themselves together. We can do nothing."

Cameile looked at her husband with worried eyes. "But darling.... can they really do it?"

He turned, and hugged his wife. "Darling. Do you see how the two act towards each other. Anni, wounded and in pain, helped Taaria. And Taaria..." his voice grew softer, "...when she accused me of being a fraud, she was trying to get Anni away, because she was worried I would attack her. She only wanted to protect her."

He glanced towards the two girls. "They both love each other, no matter how they act, not matter how different they are. They will pull through this, and return to their body, and do the right thing."

Mark and Cameile turned and walked away, fading into the distance.

* * *

"Dammit!" cursed Wufei, as he tried to break the force field. "Woman! Are you done with that shock wave thing yet? We're running out of time!"

"Hold your horses!" yelled Dr. B. "This takes some serious power!"

Wufei mockingly mimicked her in his mind, and continued to try and get Anni out.

Taaria looked at her screen, and smiled as she saw all five of the Pilots strive to get her out. "The fools...." she said to herself.

"There's only two minutes left... you won't make it," she said to them.

"That's what you think!" yelled Duo, as he raised his scythe, and brought it down on the Mobile Doll.

Sparks flew as it his the force field. Duo felt his scythe being pushed back, but in return, he just pushed harder. "Stop, Duo!" yelled Quatre. "If you strain your body too much, it could kill you!"

"I... don't... care!" he yelled. "If it's for the sake of Anni, THAN I WILL GLADLY TRY ANYTHING!!!!"

He screamed as he pushed as hard as he could on the shield. His scythe went through, and a blinding light ensued. Taaria gasped.

Duo's body felt so weak... his muscles were screaming in pain, and his heart beat fast. He gasped for air, and looked at what he did. The little shields that surrounded her, fried and fell down. "Very good, 02. It seems that you have crashed my system."

Duo smiled. Taaria saw this. "However, that does not mean it won't explode."

"WHAT?!"

"Even after having her main computer crash, it's still going to detonate?" questioned Heero. "That's not possible.." _Unless..._

"What are we going to do now?" asked Trowa. Everyone could hear the worry in his voice.

"I.. don't know..." answered Quatre. "How can she still explode?"

Heero appeared on all of their screens. "She is still self-detonating because it's not her Mobile Suit that powering it up. Something else out here is."

"But where?" asked Duo. "There's nothing around us."

"Maxwell's right," said Wufei. "There's not a trace of energy popping up on my radar. We are the only ones here..."

Heero smiled. "That's not entirely true... Trowa!"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to fire every single missel you have surrounding us. Don't leave one spot unsearched."

"But why?"

"Just do it! We're running out of time!!"

Trowa did as he was told, and fired the missiles. They all seemed to disappear into the cold reach of space, but one didn't. It exploded, as if hitting something. But once the smoke from the explosion went away. Nothing was there. "Did it malfunction?" asked Quatre.

"No," stated Trowa. "Something is there."

"Maude! Dr. B? Is it done?"

"Yes, but her shield is gone. What do you need it for?"

Heero made Wing Zero point where the missel once was. "Throw t over in that direction."

Dr. B looked at him. "Ok. But..."

She threw it there, and the same blinding light came out. When it was over, everyone gasped as they say a massive ship hover in front of them. "No.. No way!" yelled Duo.

"How come we did not spot this earlier?" shouted Wufei.

Taaria started to laugh. "Looks like you found out base. Doesn't matter, though. Your time is almost up. You won't reach it in time!"

They all gasped, as they saw the clock tick down to one.

"NOOOOO!!!!" yelled Duo, as he raced towards her.

And then she self destructed.

* * *

Taaria groaned, and opened her eyes. She tried to get up, but felt something pinning her down. _No... someone's on top of me.... Anni!_

She got up, and caught Anni as she fell. "Anni! Anni! Wake up!"

She gave her a hug and kept yelling, "You can't die! Anni! Open your eyes!"

"You can let go of me now..."

Taaria froze when she heard Anni's voice. She pushed her away, and turned her back towards her. "Well... it's not like I was worried or something..."

Anni smiled.

"Why's it dark again?" asked Taaria.

Anni looked up. They weren't in the white room as before, but it a gray, gloomy like place. "How... did we get here?"

"A.. Anni.." said Taaria. She had fear in her voice. "This is the bad place.... where I went. This is not good."

Anni was about to ask her why, when something shot out of the ground from beneath them. It flew into the sky, cackling. "Lookie here.... I now have two victims."

"Demon!" cursed Taaria.

"That's a... a demon?" yelled Anni.

Taaria smirked. "I wish... this is a monster."

"How... did it get here?"

"Whenever a child has a nightmare, it's a monster tormenting them. This is where they come from..."

"WHAT!?!"

The monster shot down back at them. They moved out of the way in time, but he hit the ground, breaking it into a million pieces. One big chunk flew up, and fell down, sending chilling everywhere. "This is ice?" yelled Anni once again.

Things just went from bad to worse.

Taaria brought out her gun, and one other. She threw it at Anni, who caught it confusedly. "Unfortunately, while the children dream, they are too scared to realize... THEY CAN KILL THEM!!"

Taaria raised her pistol at an oncoming monster, and fired three times. Purple blood oozed out from it, as it fell into the icy waters. "Anni!" yelled Taaria. "Don't fall in the ice! If you do, you won't be able to get back up! The current will sweep you away!"

"Right!" Anni shot a monster that tried to grab her from behind. "How do we get out of here?"

"Just wait!" Taaria yelled, killing four more.

"Wait for what?!"

A black door appeared in the distance, and sparked with electricity. "That," answered Taaria.

She jumped on a monster's head, and ran towards the door. "It's every man for himself now, Anni!" she yelled.

"What do you mean, Taaria?"

"That door..." she paused to kill a monster, "Is the link I need to return to my body. See you later!"

"Wait! Taaria!"

Taaria was just about to step through the door, when she turned to see Anni. She was running at her, but did not notice the three monsters behind her. One grabbed her feet, and brought her down into the ice. Another grabbed her arm, and bit into it. Anni screamed, and kicked as she tried to get free.

Taaria looked at the door, and than at Anni. "TAARIA!!!" she yelled. "HELP ME!!!"

She was just a step away from leaving, but Anni's agonizing screams were too much to bear. "Damn you!" she yelled, as she shot the monsters in the head.

She picked up Anni, and placed her arm around her head. "Are you ok?"

"Yea.. I gu-- Taaria! Look out!"

Another monster grabbed Taaria, and dragged her down into the water. "TAARIA!!!" yelled Anni, as she tried to search for her.

Taaria, who was under the water, fought with the monster, until she finally shot it's heart. When he was dead, she felt her body star to go numb, and thrust her hand into the ice above her.

Anni saw Taaria's hand emerge from the ice. She ran there, and grabbed on. _She's... so cold...._ "Taaria! Hold on!"

As Taaria grabbed on to the edge of the ice, to prevent her from floating away, Anni grabbed her gun, and aimed at the ice. "Brace yourself, Taaria!!"

She fired around the girl, until the ice broke away. Taaria felt her grip loosen. Soon she will have to let go. But Anni grabbed her hand, and attempted to pull her out.

Taaria gasped, as she tried to breathe. _S...S... So cold.... _she thought.

At last, Taaria felt the cool, crisp feel of the air, as sh was pulled up. Taaria fell on her hands, as she coughed out the water. Her arms shook, and she fell down, but Anni was there to catch her.

"Go..." whispered Taaria.

"What?"

"I said... go. If you leave me, than you'll reach the door. It's too late for me. Now go."

She would have pushed Anni away if she was strong enough, or is Anni was holding her so tight. "I will not leave you Taaria! Not now... not ever!"

Taaria's eyes grew wide with shock, as she heard what she said. Taaria hugged her back. "Yes. I understand now. I used to think that we were different. But now... I realize it. You and I.... WE ARE ONE IN THE SAME!!!!"

They were surrounded by a white aura, and were lifted up in the air. When thy could see again, they were met with their parents. "What.... happened?"

"Both of you know that neither one of you is weaker, or stronger. You are the same, in every which way. You have passed," said Mark.

Taaria registered what he just said. "WHAT!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THAT WAS A TEST!!!!"

She was about to punch him, but Anni held her back. "Taaria! Don't!"

Taaria growled, and brought her hand down. Anni silently thanked her, and looked at her father. "What happened?" she asked sternly.

Cameile looked at her daughter. "Please, do not be harsh on your father. He helped you two in the more wondrous way!"

"AND HOW IS THAT!? HE SENT US TO AN ALMOST CERTAIN DEATH!!"

"And how did you escape that death, Taaria," Mark asked her.

"I--" she didn't know how to answer that question, but deep down, she already knew it.

So Mark answered it for her. "The love you share between each other brought you back, and now.... will be able to bring you together again."

Taaria and Anni looked at each other and smiled. The grabbed each other's hand, and looked at their father. "Tell us what to do."

Cameile gasped with delight, as Mark raised his hand. A pink bubble surrounded them, and lifted them up. They were both equally shocked, but the grip they had on each of their hands helped the though it. "I am proud of you... my children."

Marks voice echoed through their body, as they were hurled into the door. "We both love you very much..." his voice echoed again.

* * *

"DUO!!! ANNI!!!!" yelled Quatre, as he saw the explosion engulf them. "NOOOO!!!!!"

"Those.... those idiots..." cursed Wufei, as he tried to keep back his true feelings.

Trowa felt a tear drop fall from his eye, and watched it as it floated around him. "I'm... I'm crying..."

Heero's eyes filled with horror, as he saw another person die in front of him. _I... I could have saved them...._ he cursed himself. "I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!!!!" he yelled out loud.

"ANNI!!!!" yelled Maude, as she saw the explosion. "NOO!!"

"What.... are you guys.... crying about...."

Everyone looked up, as they heard Duo's weak voice through the speaker. "E.. Everything..... Everything is... going to be... ok."

As the smoke cleared up, they saw what had happened. "U.. Unreal!" yelled Wufei.

"He... He pulled the hatch off, pulled Anni out, and sheltered her under his cloak in under a second! That's impossible!" called Quatre.

Duo blasted off his hatch, and wearily went to see Anni. She was wearing her spacesuit, just like Duo, and was laying on Deathscythe's open palm. "I.. I told you.. I wouldn't... let you die.... Anni."

He picked her up, and gave her a hug. "Guys... I.... feel a little weak.... do you mind... bringing us in..." Duo's voice stopped, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Duo woke up. His head hurt, and his muscles felt so weak. _What... happened.... ANNI!!!_

He looked him, and saw her laying down on the medical bed next to his. He smiled and thought he had nothing to worry about, until he noticed something.

Anni's chest wasn't moving.

_**Hold on to me love**_

_**You know I can't stay long**_

_**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

Duo froze and looked at her more carefully. Her face was pale, and she seemed peaceful.... too peaceful. He jumped from out of his bed, not paying attention to his screaming muscles, and ran to her. He grabbed her head, and brought it to his chest. "ANNI!"

She didn't answer.

"Anni! Please breath, Anni!!" he begged.

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured life**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

He hugged her even harder, the tears flowing freely from his eyes. "Please don't die, Anni! Please!"

The others heard from outside the door. "Should... should we tell him?" asked Quatre, sadly.

Wufei looked down. "I think he already knows...."

"ANNI!!!!!" they heard him scream.

_**I'll miss the winter**_

_**A world of fragile things**_

_**Look for me in the white forest**_

_**Hiding in a hollow tree ((come find me))**_

_**I know you hear me**_

_**I can taste it in your tears**_

"ANNI!!!" screamed Duo once more.

Time froze, and a red light appeared around Anni's lifeless body. A voice echoed through the room. "My darling girl.... this is the last gift I have for you. The rest is up to you... and your determination to live... if not, than this will be your last breath... choose wisely"

Time unfroze and Duo sat there, crying his heart out. A tear drop fell on Anni's face, and she opened her eyes. "D.. Duo?

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured life**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

Duo gasped, and looked at Anni's face. He saw her eyes open, and her chest move up and down with her breaths. "Anni.." he whispered.

He grabbed her again, more strongly before, and screamed, "Anni! You're alive!"

Everyone outside the door, burst in, too see if he was right. "Oh.. my.. God..." said Heero, as he saw Anni; alive.

Anni turned her gaze towards Duo, after he let her go again. "Duo..." she began. "You should have let me die..."

_**Closing your eye to disappear**_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here**_

_**But still you wake to know the truth**_

_**No one's there**_

"I told you not to say that!" yelled Duo.

The others thought that it was better to leave the room, and leave them alone. "I will never let you die! NEVER! So don't ask me to!!"

He gave her a hug, but more lightly than before. "Don't you see... Anni..."

Her eyes grew wide as she guessed at what he was going to say next. "Don't you see.... see that I love you... Anni..."

_**Say goodnight**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Calling me**_

_**Calling me as you fade to black**_

"No! Don't say that Duo!" yelled Anni, as she tried to get away from him.

But Duo wasn't letting go. He didn't want to. Nothing in the whole world could separate him from her.

Anni winced slightly. She didn't want to do this... but she had no choice. She punched Duo in his stomach and watched as he fell to the ground. Because he was so weak, he was out cold instantly, and so was Anni.

_**Say goodnight ((Holding my last breath))**_

_**Don't be afraid ((Safe inside myself))**_

_**Calling me Calling me ((Are all my thoughts of you))**_

_**Sweet raptured life**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

Five days later, Anni awoke. She turned her head to see the clock, and saw it was in the middle of the night. _Father..._ she prayed..._ Mother... give me strength..._ She got up, and walked to the door. She must have cracked a few ribs, and she ached all over. "I.. I must get to Revelation..."

She looked at Duo, who was placed in the bed next to her's again. "I'm so sorry... Duo..."

She ran out of the room. Anni didn't notice though, that Duo's eyes were now open.

_**Holding my last breath...**_

_**Safe inside myself...**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you...**_

_**Sweet raptured life...**_

_**It ends here tonight....**_

Anni walked into the garage to find her Gundam. When she found it, she started to walk towards it. "A.. Anni.." came a weary voice from behind her.

"Duo!" she gasped, as saw how he struggled to walk towards her.

"Anni.. I have to say something to you... before you go... please, hear me out..."

Anni's body almost went limp in seeing him in such pain. He looked like it hurt him to just breathe! "Ok.. I'll listen."

"Everything I told you back there, was true. As got to know you, I didn't know that the more I protected you... the further I fell in love with you. I know that I killed your father, and I'm sorry. I also know that this won't help ease your pain... so I hope this will."

He tossed an object to her. She grabbed it, and gazed at it. It was a gun.

"Duo..." whispered Anni.

Duo took a moment to breathe. All of this was hard on his body. He continued. "Kill me. I killed your father, I caused you the pain you're feeling now, and I almost got you killed today. I deserve to die by your hands, it's only right that I do."

He took a moment to recall his sorrowful past. "When I was little, my whole family was killed. I didn't know what to do. Than one day, I was accepted into the Maxwell Church. They taught me all sorts if things. But then the Alliance came. They killed everyone, and I wasn't able to save them... not even one! Ever since that day.. I called myself the God of Death. Do you know why?"

He looked up at Anni's face. She was about to cry. "I became the God of Death... because... I'm scared of dying. And so, I lead myself to believe that... I could escape death, by becoming Death itself. But for you..." he stared at her.

"For you.... I would gladly take those fiery steps into Hell if that's what you wanted. So... kill me... and let me help you end your misery..." Duo lowered his head, and waited.

Anni held up the gun, and aimed it at Duo. Her hands shook, unsure of what she should do. Her vision blurred, and Anni found out, she was crying. "I... I..."

Anni shook her head and yelled. "I CAN'T DO IT!!!!!!! WHY??"

She threw the gun down, and ran for her Gundam. Without another seconds hesitation, she opened the gate, and flew away.

"ANNI!!!" yelled Duo. "PLEASE ANNI!!!"

He banged on the window as he saw Anni fly away. "Please.." he said in a whisper. "Don't run from me again."

He fell down to the ground, his cheeks soaked with tears.

_**Holding my last breath.....**_

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that a saaaaaad chapter?**

**Wufei: I though it was lame...**

**Loki: ::throws a brick at him::**

**Wufei: MY SKULL!!**

**Loki: Anyway, the next chapter will be the last chapter. I am sorry to say... there will be no sequel. Well, unless I get a pretty good idea, or one of the reviewers has an idea. But me.... ann the ideas are gone..... _SUCKED_ out of mty brain.**

**Wufei: IT'S BLEEDING!!! MY HEAD HAS A CRACK IN IT!!!!**

**Loki: So? What's so bad about that?**

**Wufei: ::goes mentally ill:: You know what... I don't know whats wrong, as long as my entire body is numb... I won't feel any pain. Yippie for me! ::starts to laugh insanely::**

**Loki: Take 'em away boys...**

**Men: ::place Wufei in a strait jacket, and ship him off to Shepard Pratt::**

**Loki: Review!!! PLEEZE??? IF YOU DO.... I'LL UPDATE ASAP!!!**

**-Loki******


	17. Chapter 17 The End

**Disclaimer: This is by far... the _longest_ chapter I have ever written. ::sigh:: I put soo much effort into it. I hope you all like. I probably edited it 100 times, and made sure every nook and cranny was perfect. If you find a spelling mistake, than I will be very upset.**

**Loki: ::sniff:: It's the final chapter... how sad.**

**Heero: So what... it was a stupid story anyway.**

**Loki: ::glares:: **

**Heero: ::sweatdrops:: **

**Loki: ::begins to sick evil squirrels and chimpunks on him:: HA HA HA!!**

**Heero: Not again!!**

**Loki: Please enjoy the chapter. this is the grand finale, so pleae review! Thankz!**

**-Loki**

* * *

**_The Lost Pilot_**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_by Loki_**

Maxine Arwell squinted as the light hit her face. The air was cool, the sky was blue, and her mood was as good as ever. She felt like humming as she walked down the street, and that's what she did. Children were running around playing games like hide-and-go-seek, and also a couple pretending to be Gundam Pilots. A little girl with blonde, long hair was racing after this one boy with thick, messy brown hair, who seemed to be a little daredevil. "Now what does that remind me of?" she smiled, and continued down the street.

The crate which she carried shifted, and momentarily caused Maxine to loose her balance. "Don't move around too much," she softly ordered the animal inside it.

An understanding purr answered her. She smiled and said, "Good kitty..."

Out of no where, a harsh wind blew at her when she turned the corner, almost making her lose her hat. Maxine ran back behind the corner, out from the wind. "That's a little strong, she said to herself.

Deciding to take another path, Maxine turned around. A little boy with a long braid ran by her, followed by four more children. She smiled as they played war with sticks. The braided boy smiled, and looked at Maxine. He smiled even more, revealing blue-purple eyes. Maxine gasped, and quickly walked by the child. "I shall not be burdened by the past..." she murmured.

Walking past a television station, she heard the News as it said: After the death of Oz Commander, Rasam Tanner, and many other Oz soldier two months ago, it seems like Oz is diminishing slowly. But with Leader Trieze leading them to fight more, it seems like this colony will have to do nothing but give into his demands. That is all for this hour... Now for the weather. Looks like we'll have another windy day, folks...

Maxine glanced at something else, and droned out the voice of the reporter in her head. She spat in disgust and thought, _Give into Oz? That'll complete nothing but more deaths! Idiots..._

She looked up as she reached her destination. "Oh, here I am..."

Bob looked up as the front door jingled. "Welcome to my store! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hiya, Bob," Maxine said, half-heartedly.

"Hey there Maxine! Why the long face?"

She stared at the thirty year old. "Have you not heard the news? This colony's planning on giving into Oz's demands."

The man smirked. "Yea... I heard. But it doesn't hurt to spread a little hope and joy. So what can I do ya for?" he asked.

"Oh, just the usual.." She set the crate down on the floor.

"Right-o," he said, and disappeared into the room behind him.

Maxine stroked her fingers through her black hair boredly. Noticing a mirror on the wall, she walked to it and stared at herself. She still had her forest green eyes, and the same mischievous look. Maxine began to play with a streak of silver bang. Some tings will never change...

"Here ya go, Maxine," said Bob, reappearing behind the counter. He placed the brown paper bag down on the counter.

She smiled and took her groceries. "How much, Bob?"

He raised up his hand to stop her. "On the house. Just take it."

Maxine smiled again, and gave him a hug. "Thanks. You're the best."

She turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around. "I almost forgot, can I ask ya something Bob?"

"Sure."

Maxine picked up the crate and put it in front of him. "I was wondering if you could take care of Tasha," she opened the crate to let her cat out. I'm panning on leaving this colony soon. So I can find a better life."

"Well of course, Maxie," said Bob, using his favorite nickname for her. "But why are you leaving?"

She held back an oncoming tear and answered, "Too many memories.."

"Thinking about Duo, are we?" came a voice from behind her.

Maxine looked around, and cried out loud when she saw Dr. B. "Oh my gosh!" she ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Another woman walked beside her. "Do I get a hug?"

"Maude!" Anni hugged the old woman as well, and stared at her two friends. "How ya guys been?"

"We're fine... but we want to know how you're handling, Anni."

"Did you cut your hair, B? It looks much shorter."

"Yes I did... but I'm not the main issue, honey."

"And I think this is the first time I've seen you in casual clothes!" Maxine stared at her light purple t-shirt, and wrinkled beige pants."

"Anni..." started Maude.

"That shirt goes really well with your hair, B. You should wear purple more often!"

Dr. B stopped Maxine and said, "Stop beating around the bush, Anni."

Maxine frowned and looked at the floor. "That's the past, B. I don't want to live in the past. I wanted to start a few life..."

"Ha! So you think you can just erase 15 years of your life! What about the Gundams?"

"What about it," snapped Maxine.

Maude placed a hand on Maxine's shoulder. "Let's stop this fighting and just talk." She glanced at B. "Right?"

"Yes. Fine."

Maxine nodded, and asked if they could go in the backroom, where there was a table. "Of course you can, sweetie," said Bob happily. "I'll be right out here if you need me."

While Maxine was inside, Maude whispered in Dr. B's ear, "Don't push her too hard. She's been through a lot."

"Right." The two women proceeded to the room.

Maxine placed her groceries on the other side of the room. She finally sat down with B and Maude, and Tasha jumped onto her lap. "So what do you want to talk about?" asked Maxine, stroking Tasha's fur gently.

"What have you been doing for a living?" asked Maude.

She sat up straight and answered, "I'm a teacher."

A quiet snort emerged from Dr. B. Maxine didn't even glance at her. "Well, I wasn't expecting that..." said Maude.

"Oh! Not that kind of teacher! I give piloting lessons! You know, with airplanes, helicopters, jets... stuff like that."

"Interesting..." said B casually.

"I would have taught with Mobile Suits, but since they were abolished by Miss Relena, I thought this was the next best thing."

Bob entered the room, and took a seat. "Although, not many people want their children to become pilots. Because occasionally, they will have to fight. They don't want their children to die."

Made took a sip of her drink and set it down. "I see... does it pay well?"

Maxine shrugged. "Enough. I can manage both me and Tasha."

"Tasha?" questioned Dr. B. "Didn't you tell me that she was being taken care of at the Winner Mansion?"

Maxine petted Tasha again, as she purred happily. "Yes, well.... I couldn't leave her there. She is my cat, after all... I snuck in one night and got her. Trust me... no one saw."

"That's good."

Bob heard the front door jingle, and muffled voices of customers. "Well, I'm very sorry ladies, but I must be going. My work calls."

"Oh no problem, Bob. We'll be out of your way in a minute."

"No rush.." he pushed opened the door. "How may I help you today?"

Maxine looked at Maude and Dr. B. "How did you guys get here?"

"Oh, we drove. I knew I had a car stashed somewhere on this colony," B answered calmly. She stared out the window as the sky began to turn grey.

Maxine really looked at Dr. B's face this time. Her hair was definitely shorter. It was now a little higher than her shoulders. She still wore her scientific-looking glassed, and purple drop earrings. Her lips were coated with a dark purple, and it glistened in the little light the outside provided.

Maude on the other hand, kept getting older and older. Wrinkles started forming around her forehead and cheeks. Her gray-white hair was placed in a bun located on the back of her head. She had reading glassed hand from her neck, accompanied by a normal golden cross necklace. She wore a dark plum colored jacket, with spotted wool insulation. At the bottom, she wore a regular pair of jeans, and sneakers. She had a scarf wrapped across her shoulders.

"You look well," said Maude, trying to start a conversation up again.

"As do you both too."

Dr. B fiddled with a lock of purple hair. "Yes, well.... I thought that I needed a change."

She let her hair fall back in place, and stared seriously at Maxine. "Now, Anni..."

"Don't' call me that," Maxine interrupted. "My name's not Anni. It hasn't been for three months. My name is Maxine Arwell."

B smiled. "Interesting. Did you choose that name yourself?"

"Yes.." Maxine answered carefully. "Why?"

"Oh nothing," she said. "I was just thinking that is you place the first and last syllables together, it says..."

"Coincidence.. Pure coincidence."

She shrugged. "If you say so."

Maude decided that now may be a good time. "Ann... Maxine.. We have a birthday present for you.."

Maxine smiled. "How did you know my birthday's tomorrow?"

"Look, I may be old, but I raised you for most of your life.. You don't think I wouldn't remember something as easy as that?" Maude countered, smiling.

Dr. B patted the table. "Ok, well lets take a drive to it, and see what you think."

Maxine looked at her watch. "Well... ok. But I have to be back at my place by 4:00. I have a student of mine to teach."

".... Of course."

She opened the door, and gestured Maude and Maxine to walk though. She nodded in thanks, and went through.

When all of them were out, Dr. B closed the door. "See ya later Bob, we'll be leaving now.."

"Alright, Ladies... That'll be 25. 30, Miss" he said to them, and then his customer.

Maxine glanced at the lady. She had shoulder length blonde hair, that was in a tangled, yet beautiful mess. She wore a dark blue business suit, with a mini skirt as the bottom piece. Maxine knew she had seen her before, but where... "Oh Chris, do you think we'll need this for the party?"

A short, blonde haired teenager emerged from the nearest isle and walked next to the woman. She wore a pink mini skirt, with a buttoned up white sweater. She was about Maxine's age, but has the feature of a matured adult.

Maxine knew who this girl was, and ducked into a nearby isle. Her name was Relena PeaceCraft, former Queen of Romerfeller. She heard the jingle of the opening and closing of the front door, and exhaled in relief.

Maude looked confusedly at her, while B nodded in understanding. Bob didn't notice, because he was writing down his credits of the day. "Are you three leaving so soon?"

"I'm afraid so, Bob," apologized Maude. She walked up to Maxine and gane her a noogie. "We need to give Maxine her present!"

"Ah," said Bob. "We'll, I'm saving mine for tomorrow." He glanced at Maxine and winked. "Don't get too attached to their present, kay?"

"Right.." she smiled and waved. "Bye Bob! Take care of Tasha!"

She opened the door, but was caught by surprised when someone was already opening it. "Wait a minute, Chris! I think I dropped my wallet somewhere."

She accidentally collided with Maxine, and they both fell to the ground. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was.." she looked at the person's face. ".... Anni?"

Maxine stared at the girl, not knowing what to say. "You mean Miss Anni is here?" asked Chris from outside. She looked at Maxine and smiled. "Hey! It is you! How ya doing, girl?"

"I... I'm sorry... you must have me confused with someone else..," Maxine stuttered, trying to get up.

But Relena just pushed her back down. "No. Your Anni! I know it!"

When Maxine denied it again, Relena retorted, "I'm not stupid, Anni. I know it's you! Stop lying."

Finally comming to the point that lying wasn't going anywhere, she finally admitted it. "I'm sorry... It's just that I have been Maxine Arwell for three months, and everything is falling apart on the same day. It puts a little pressure on me.."

"Don't worry about it. I actually wanted to see you!"

Maxine quickly turned her head at the girl. "Me? Why/"

Relena frowned. "Everyday, more and more people are torn apart from the U.E.S.N. and the electives say that I am the only thing keeping it from falling apart. Knowing that knowledge, you can see why the enemy might want me dead. I need bodyguards to protect me, so I can keep the peace going. But so far.... only one has been proven to be the best." She turned and stared out the window, obviously thinking about Heero.

_Man, _thought Maxine. _This girl needs to get a hobby or something..._

Relena cheered up, and looked back at Maxine. "But sometimes, one isn't enough. I thought that since you trained with them, you might be a good bodyguard. What do ya say? Will you protect the Vice Foreign Minister, Anni?"

This came as a shock for Maxine. She did protect Relena once when she was kidnaped by Oz, but was she willing to do it as a career? Relena said something to Chris while Maxine was in thought. Her secretary nodded, and rummaged through her briefcase. Finally pulling out the much needed item, she gave it to Relena.

Relena then gave it to Maxine. "This is my private number. I am the only one who answers it, so don't worry, I wouldn't reccommend leaving a message though."

She got up, and dusted her skirt. "Oh! Silly me! My wallet was in my pocket the whole time!" she laughed, and walked away with Chris.

_Oh yea... she's definitely a blonde..._

"So what's your answer?" asked Maude.

"About what?" asked Maxine.

"Are you going to consider it?" asked B. "This might held you get closer to important Oz officials and..."

"That part of my life is over.." she yawned. "But it may pay well... I'll sleep on it."

"Right. Come now... we have wasted enough time."

"Bye ladies!" Bob called.

"See ya Bob!" yelled Maxine. "I'll be here tomorrow!"

"You better be!" he joked.

The door jingled shut, and they all gathered around a silver Lexus convertible. "Ok." said Maude, as she buckled in the back seat. "You sit in the front, honey!"

Maxine nodded, and placed her seatbelt on. Dr. B turned the car on, and the radio at full blast. "Next stop... airport!"

"Why are we going ther—"Maxine tried to ask, but was stopped as gale force winds met her face when B took off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A motorcycle pulled up to the front entrance of the Winner Mansion. The rider, was dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt, and leather jacket. He also had a helmet on his head. He pressed the intercom button and said, "I'm back."

"Ah. You're here, Trowa. Come in."

A light buzzing echoed and the gate squeaked open. Trowa pushed off the ground and slowly drove around the fountain in the center of the driveway. He pulled off his helmet. Setting it on the handle, and taking the keys, he put them in his pocket and walked up the steps. Trowa pushed open the huge white doors and said with almost no emotion, "Hey. I'm back."

"Hi Trowa!" Quatre happily greeted him. "Did you find out anything?"

Trowa sighed and slumped onto the couch. "Nothing. I have no clue wether that base is still modeling MS or not. Even though they definitely have signs of it, they're computers are massive and powerful. It's very had to decrypt. Maybe I'll take Heero with me next time.."

"Hmm?" Heero asked, hearing his name. He walked into the room, carrying a glass of water.

"I need you to come with me to this base. I think that they're still making Mobile Suits, but I can't get into their main computer. I want you to do that."

"Hn."

The front door opened again, followed by a lazy, "Yo, guys. What's up?"

"Duo!" yelled Quatre, automatically getting up and running to him. "What happened to you! It's been two months! Where have you been!?"

"Aw, don't worry about it, Q-Man. I had some things I needed to settle first." He yawned. "I'm kinda tired. I'll be up in my room..."

He turned and proceeded up the stairs. "But Duo!" called Quatre once more. "We're just about to have lunch!"

Duo slightly turned around. "I think I'll pass. Thanks anyway, buddy." He closed his door.

Quatre stood there, in awe and shock. "P.. Pass? He's never missed out on lunch!"

"You idiot," came a voice from the hallway. Wufei walked into view, arms across his stomach. He headed for the living room, and his much adored armchair. "Why do you think he was gone for so long? I'm positive it wasn't a vacation.."

"But... he passed out on lunch."

Wufei sighed. "Winner... he was gone so long because he was looking for her."

Quatre shut his mouth, and stared at the floor sadly. "I'll put lunch on the table." He turned for the kitchen.

Duo threw his fist at the wall, and kept it there. "Damn it!"

All across his room, there were maps everywhere. One of them was what he just hit. It was a big map of the colony, and it was pasted right on his wall. Several red X's covered the paper. "Where are you?" he murmured under his breath.

He sighed and walked over to his bed. He pushed off books and maps, and fell face forward into the pillow. After a moment's pause, he sadly looked up and whispered, "Anni.."

He spun his body around, and decided to stare at the ceiling. His fan, which he rarely ever turned on, cast a shadow in the room. It stretched out to the corner, and made Duo just notice something. He picked himself up, and walked towards it. There was a small hole in the corner. Duo looked down, and saw another hole, right underneath the one on the ceiling.

He cocked his head and tried to remember where that came from...

"_No, no, Anni. That's not how you hold it,"said Duo, correcting her mistake for him. "Like this."_

_He brought up her arm a little, and aligned it with her eye._

"_Ooohhh..." she said, finally understanding how to hold a gun. With both her arms stretched out in front of her, she spun around, aiming at random objects. "So when do you think I'll be able to really use one of these, Duo?"_

_He smiled at her. "Until you're ready."_

_She rolled her eyes, and continued to aim carelessly. "Bang, bang!" she said playfully._

_A loud scream ran through the house, shocking Anni. She pulled the trigger by accident, and it made a hole in the ceiling. "What was that?" she asked._

_Wufei walked in, his hair a flaming red. No really, his hair was a bright red. "What. The. Hell. Is. This." he said dangerously._

_Duo and Anni glanced at each other and ran out of the room, followed by a bellowing Wufei._

Duo got out of his memories and smiled. He reached into his shirt and brought out a small object. It was a picture of him and Anni. He had his arm around her shoulder, while she gave the camera a thumbs up sign, winking one eye. She wore her much adored black baseball hat backwards, and a baggy camouflage t-shirt, while Duo was just wearing his normal priest outfit.

His smile grew. That was the fifth day at the Mansion afer she lost her memory. That was also the day that Quatre mentioned something about a fair in town, and Anni said they should go. And that's what they did.

He remembered something, and walked over to his bookshelf. Skimming hi index finger over every book her passed, Duo finally tapped on one. He brought it out, and sat down. He opened it..

The photo album held all of the pictures taken at the fair. The first one showed att six of them at the entrance of it. Duo, Anni, and Quatre were smiling, while Trowa, Wufei, and Heero had no expression. The next one was when they all got ice cream. Anni had just pushed Wufei playfully in the back, but sent his face into his ice cream. The picture showed Wufei yelling at her with strawberry ice cream on his face and in his hair. In the background, Quatre and Trowa were trying to suppress their laughter.

Duo turned the page, and laughed as he saw the next one. Duo and Anni had dared Quatre to go on the Super Dooper Daredevil with them. He had said, "You're on!" not suspecting what would happen. Duo was smiling from the ride, while Anni smiled, half worried, and half amused by Quatre, who was holding his mouth, looking very sick.

Underneath that was one that Duo remembered quite clearly. Anni had fallen down and twisted her ankle. So she got a piggy back ride from him. She smiled in happiness and embarrassment. Duo even saw a hint of blushing.

Turning the page, he saw on Old Tyme Photo. Anni, who refused to wear one of those huge dresses, decided upon being a robber. So the Photo Lady suggested that they should all be robbers, except Quatre, who played the bank manager.

Anni was posing herself as she aimed her gun at the camera, Duo was holding his gun and winking, Wufei had one foot on a stool, and staring at the camera, Trowa was holding a sack of money over his shoulder with a bandanna over his mouth, and Heero was standing in the front, holding a beer keg in his hand, with a pistol at his waist. Poor Quatre was on the ground in a white tuxedo with his mouth gagged, and his hands tied behind his back. The picture itself was in black and white, and underneath them all was: "Wanted. Dead or Alive"

Duo closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. He still held the picture he previously had under his shirt, and gazed at it, wondering why things had to turn out this way. He placed it back in his outfit, and said seriously, "I don't care where you are Anni.. I will fin you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

B stopped the car right next to a chain of airport hangers. She turned the car off, and stepped out. "We're here.."

Finally summoning the courage to releasing the armrest, Maxine shakily opened the door, and closed it. "Don't' worry," assured Maude. "It's only scary the first time.."

Maxine nodded her head, and followed the two women. B explained that people rented the hangers to store their airplanes and other things. Just as she said, airplanes and jets were taking off and landing all around them. "Maybe I could teach here..." Maxine said to herself.

"Twenty-four... twenty-five... twenty-six. Here we go," said Dr. B.

She brought out a small, metallic key card, and slid it in the slot. It beeped green, and opened up. Slowly, the doors separated, shedding light into the small hanger. Maxine tried to see what was in it, but couldn't tell exactly. She shrugged, and walked in as Maude and B did.

The doors closed shut, and they were in complete darkness. "Now, Anni..." said Dr. B, "It's time to see your present."

She flicked on the lights, and Maxine looked up, shocked. "No way... how could... how did?"

B walked towards Revelation, and stopped in front of it. "Very clever... trying to send it into the sun. How original."

"I told you! That part of my life is over! I don't want to live in the past!"

B's eye met her's. "It's not a matter of wether or not you want to live there, Anni," she snapped back. "You can never change fate. No one is that powerful. You were meant to be with the Gundams."

"How many times do I have to tell you... I am not Anni. I am Maxine!" she yelled.

"Fine... Maxine. It still doesn't change what I'm going to say. Don't waster your time being a teacher! This is your destiny!" Dr. B retorted, pointing at Revelation.

"I told you! I gave up that like! Three months ago... I did...." Maxine fell to her knees.

Maude sighed, and placed her arms around Maxine's shoulder. "Maxine.. Do you remember what you did after you left us?"

Maxine looked up, and nodded. Slowly, she said, "Yes. I finally killed Rasam, and blew up the base. He is definitelt dead, and so are his... experiments." She shuddered as she remembered them.

"Yes, I know that... it was all over the papers.. but.." Maude she paused, trying to figure out how to say this, ".. but some Oz soldiers still exist and continued to fight. Even you heard what they're doing to this colony.. It's your duty as a Gundam Pilot to defeat them!"

"I already did my part," Maxine said softly. "I already did my part, and Taaria is resting peacefully within me. I've done all I needed to do in my life..."

Dr. B scoffed and quickly walked up to her. "When did you become so damn selfish!!? There are people dying and suffering out there, and you are the one who could take them out of it. But you decided to just sit back and deprive them of hope! What would your father say?"

"Don't!" yelled Maxine. "Don't... you dare... bring my father into this... He wanted me to live my life..."

"HE WANTED YOU TO LIVE! YES, HE WANTED THAT, BUT HE ALSO WANTED YOU TO CLEAN UP THE SCUM CALLED OZ!" B exploded.

"I told you!" she yelled back. "I am not Anni! I am Maxine Arwell! I am a poor pilot teacher trying to make it in life! None of it... has to do with Gundam!"

B and Maude watched as she turned and headed for the door. "Anni..." said Maude sadly. She reached and arm out to her, and took a step, but B stopped her."No. She's made her choice."

Maxine heard this, and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry..."

She closed the door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But mommy! Miss Maxine is a great teacher! I want to keep learning!" complained a small girl, as she tugged on her mother's sleeve.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I need to stop the lessons. They're just too dangerous." She had decided to take her daughter, Casey, to the park and spill it out. Maybe she wouldn't cause too much of a commotion there. She was wrong. She never expected her to be so angry!

"But I like it mommy! Miss Maxine taught me how fun it is! It's way better than piano practice! I wanna stay!"

"Casey! I told you no! I won't say it again."

Duo walked beside the playground, hoping to clear his mind. He caught the conversation between the little girl and her mother amusing, so he jumped on the play set, and decided to listen in..

Casey stomped her feet and shrieked loudly. Turning to her mother, she said, "I hate you!"

Casey ran away.

Her mother stood up. "Casey!" She was about to chase after her, but went to fetch her two year old son first. When she came back with him in her arms, she looked for her daughter. "Casey! Casey, where are you!?"

To himself, Duo contemplated what he should do. With little dispute, he jumped down and headed in the direction Casey went. "This'll get my mind clear..."

He searched the whole block, and came to a spot where he was a little uncomfortable. This was no place for a girl to be alone in... A high pitched shriek got his feet moving, as he ran to her aid.

Casey stumbled to the ground as she stared, terrified, by two men in front of her. She started to scuffle backwards, but one of them picked her up by her pigtails. She yelled in pain, as the man laughed. "Get a load of this one... she's to young to sell to someone, but she might make a good slave. What'dya think, Boss?"

The taller man smiled. "Of course not.. In a couple of years, she'll be a good woman. We can then sell her. Take her."

"Let go of me!" she screamed, and bit down into his arm. The man yelled, and dropped her. She got up, and pressed her back against the wall... it was a dead end.

"Damn brat!" he yelled, and pulled out his knife.

Casey's eyes went wide. "We can't make profit on a disobedient girl... kill her."

The man with the knife smiled, and tossed it in the air. "With pleasure." He caugth the knife in mid-air, and advanced towards her.

"HELP!!!!"

"Leave her alone!" came a voice from outside the alley.

They turned around to come face-to-face with death himself. "I said..." warned Duo dangerously, "Let her go..."

"Stupid punk!" the man with the knife yelled, and charged after him.

Duo smiled. "You asked for it." He locked his arms around the man's throat, and cut off his air. He punched Duo in the stomach, and shook free. Duo ran behind him, and hit the back of his neck.

Paralyzed, he fell to the ground. The last man stared at his fallen comrade. He grabbed his arms, and pulled him out. "Man!" he said to Duo, scared, "You're not human!"

He ran away.

Duo spat out, and wiped his face. He smiled and looked at the girl. Extending his hand, he motioned her to take it. She looked even more scared, and hid behind a trashcan.

Duo frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Th... That man... said you... you weren't human..." she answered, horrified.

Duo laughed. He casually picked up a piece of broken glass lying on the floor. Making sure that she was watching, he used the edge to cut his palm. Blood spewed for the fresh wound. "See? If I weren't human that I wouldn't be able to bleed. Right?"

Casey stared at him, and glanced at his bloody hand. "O.. Ok.."

Duo wrapped a piece of cloth around the wound, and bent down to face Casey. "Now.. Tell me why you ran away..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maxine knocked on the townhouse door a couple times. "Mrs. Harrison? Are you there? I'm here to pick up Casey!" she called.

No answer.

"Darn.. I must of missed them. Hmm?" she heard someone call her name.

"Oh! Maxine! Thank God you're here!" yelled Mrs. Harrison as she ran to her.

"Hi, Mrs. Harrison. I'm just here to pick up Casey." She saw that the woman only had her two year old son in her arms. "Is she at a friends house?"

"No! Please help me! Casey ran away!"

"What!?"

Mrs. Henderson began to cry. "I... I made her upset... and she said she... hated me... Please find her so I can apologize! I'm so sorry!"

Maxine couldn't stand to watch someone beat themselves up. "Ok. You go inside and call the police. I'll star checking around here..."

"Thankyou!" she ran inside her house.

As Maxine searched up and down the streets, she couldn't get one thought out of he head. _Casey was always a carefree girl... what made her so mad? What did her other say?_ Seeing that the park was near, she decided to start looking there. Kicking off into a run, she called, "Casey! Casey, where are you! It's Miss Maxine! Answer me!"

Duo walked with Casey as she talked about her role model in life. "I want to grow up and be just like Miss Maxine!" she said happily.

"Why's that?" Duo asked.

"Because she's teaching me to be a pilot. She says that se used to pilot Mobile Suits! That's sooooooo cool!! I wanna be a pilot when I grow up!"

"Really? That's cool. I'm a pilot too."

"Are you serious? That's awesome! Do you pilot Mobile Suits?" Casey's eyes lit up with awe.

Duo smirked at the child. "Well... you can kinda say that..." The wind picked up, and blew his hat off. "Oh shoot..." he said, not wanting to use language in front of Casey.

Seeing the park, he bent down to Casey. "Wait for me by the monkey bars... I'll be there in a minute. Kay?"

"Okie-dokie!!! she yelled happily, and buzzed off to the playground.

He shook his head happily and went to catch his hat.

Maxine looked up, and saw a little girl running towards the park. "Casey!" she cried happily.

Casey stopped and looked around for the person who called her name. "Miss Maxine!!!"

Forgetting the gym, she ran to her much adored teacher. The two met in a powerful hug. "Oh, Casey! You're mother is so worried about you!"

"She... she is?"

Maxine smiled and brushed off a smudge of dirt from the girl's face. "Of course she is... silly. Why did you run off?"

Casey hugged her again. "I want to keep learning! I want to be a pilot just like you!!"

"Wha... what are you talking about?"

"CASEY!!" yelled Mrs. Harrison, who ran up to her daughter and gave her a hug. She kissed her cheek and said, "Don't ever do that to me!" But it wasn't in a scolding voice...

"Mommy! I want to keep learning from Miss Maxine! Pleeze??"

She looked at Maxine, and smiled. "Of course. That is... if she still wants Casey as her pupil..."

Casey released her mother and grabbed Maxine. "Well... yea... she's a good kid and student... but.." she scratched the back of her head. "Why did I say that I didn't want her as a student?"

"Oh forget it..." Mrs. Harrison said.

"Yay!!" cried Casey, and jumped on Maxine's back. Not suspecting this, they both fell to the ground in a heap of giggles.

Duo dusted off his hat. "Damn wind..."

"Stop, Miss Maxine! That tickles! Hee hee!!!"

Duo looked up at the sound of Casey's voice. "No.. No way.." he said slowly, dropping his hat again.

Maxine was tickling Casey wildly in her ribs. Mrs. Harrison stood behind them, laughing. "Oh, Maxine... you're so good with kids!"

Duo had a look of confusion on his face. "Maxine?"

He took a step forward. "AN– !!" a cloth was placed over his mouth, and he passed out. Before he was gone completely, though, he felt himself being dragged away from her. Again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maxine brought Casey and her mother to their little two level townhouse. Mrs. Harrison told Maxine that Casey had an unexpected doctor's appointment today, so she couldn't make it to class. But that she would be there the next day. "That's fine.." said Maxine, and went to say bye to Casey.

The little girl stood by the street, looking left and right. "Ya looking for someone?" asked Maxine.

"Yup. This nice man helped me get to the playground, and I just wanted to say bye."

Maxine also wanted to thank this mysterious man too. "Well... what did he look like? Do you remember?"

"Uh-huh... he looked like Father Thatch. You know, with the priest outfit and all..." Maxine gasped. "He also had long, long, brown hair in a braid. It was kinda funny seeing a boy with that kind of hair. I really wanted to say bye..."

"Casey! Time for dinner!" called Mrs. Harrison.

"Well, I hafta go, Miss Maxine. I'll see ya tomorrow!" she said, while giving her a hug. "Bye bye!!"

Maxine watched the door close, and she stared at it. After that, she began to stare at the playground. "Duo..."

Carefully, she proceeded towards the playground. _Why is he here? Don't tell me.... that he's still searching... _Something white on the ground caught her eye. I was probably nothing, but she still wanted to see.

It was a cloth. Slowly, she sniffed it. Her hand immediately went to her nose, and she threw the cloth on the ground. "Ether!!!"

Next to it, was a black cap. It was definitely Duo's. "DUO!" she yelled, terrified. "DUO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Duo... Duo where are you? _Those words kept echoing in his mind. That's what got him to wake up. "An.. Anni?"

"Nope, sorry. Not her," said a male voice.

Duo lazily looked up at two men. They were the same one's in the alley way. "So.. He's awake?" said the one, who was called 'Boss'. "What do you think we should do to him, Ken?"

Ken, walked up behind him, and placed a knife under Duo's chin. "Oh, I dunno... you pick, Boss."

Boss began to think. "Give him the same hell as he did to you.."

Ken smiled. "With pleasure."

Duo started to chuckle. Ken frowned, and picked him up by his braid. "What's so funny, punk?"

Duo stared in the man's eye. "It's not wise to mess with Death, you know."

"Ooooh!!! I'm sooo sacared! Yeah right.."

After five minutes, Duo was in bad shape. His lip was spilt. His nose was bleeding. He has numerous bruises on his cheeks. Some of his ribs were broken. And his let eye was black. But he still kept laughing. "I told you..." Duo broke the handcuffs that held him down. "It's not wise to mess with Death."

He got up, and punched Ken in his stomach. After that, he did an upercut, and sent Ken falling to the ground. One more to go..

Boss walked up to him, his hands in his trench coat pocket. "Nice work. How bout joining me and my gang? I'll let you have 15 of the profits. What do ya say?"

"I say this.."

Boss was left on the ground, unconscious. Duo had taken off Boss's trench coat, and placed it on him. "Thanks, buddy. It was a little chilly out..."

He left the room, stumbling slightly.

Maxine switched her search towards the city. Each street in there seemed more dangerous than the next, but she couldn't stop. She has to find Duo.

A train crossing the street made her stop her search for just a minute. Maxine looked down at Duo's hat, which was in her hand. She shrugged, and placed it on her head. _Wow! No wonder Duo loves this hat so much! It's comfy!_

She smiled as the last cart left, but stopped smiling when she saw who was across te street.

Duo couldn't believe it. There she was... standing right across the street from him. "Anni!" he yelled happily.

Maxine didn't know what to do. Her mind kept saying, 'Move dammit!' but he body refused. It wanted to stay a little longer..

Seeing that Anni wasn't going to say anything, he said, "I see you found my hat! Doesn't it feel good?"

He started to cross the tracts, when her bod began to move. She turned around and ran, the hat flying off her head. As she ran, a tear drop fell from her face, and into the air. "Thank goodness he's ok..."

"No!" yelled Duo, and tried to ensue. But the wounds he received, he couldn't do it. So instead he just stood there, and watched as she disappeared into the distance. He picked up his hat, and sniffed it. It smelled like her! Smiling, he glanced at her one more time. "I still love you, Anni." He turned around and headed home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Relena's offer flooded Maxine's mind as she walked home. And also, ever now and then, Dr. B's voice would sneak it to. _It's your destiny!_ It said. Should she really go back to being a Gundam Pilot? Would that really make a difference? Mentally, she hit herself. "No. I can't. I won't."

As she walked by one store, the television in the window showed the news. Tomorrow was supposed to bring... she would never now. The television went out, and so did the electricity in the whole colony. Luckily, the emergency lights kicked it, so they weren't in complete darkness.

A red light flashed before everyone, and a loud sired echoed. People began screaming and heading for their homes. Maxine looked up, and saw Mobile Suits falling down from the air. "MS? How did they get in here?"

One of the Suits, the leader, said, "We are Oz. Do as we say, and no one will get hurt!"

Three shots were fired, and they hit the leader. Of course, it did nothing, because it was just bullets. Maxine shot her head at the old man beside her, holding a riffle. "How dare you do that old man! Maybe you're just not taking us seriously!"

The leader brought up his beam rifle, and aimed it at a stream of townhouses. "NO!" yelled Anni, as she watched fire ignite before her eyes.

_I.. I can't believe they actually did it! How could they!? _She stared to search for survivors. The flames were deathly hot, and falling pieces of the house threatened her life. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

She heard a quiet cough, and ran to it. There was a wall of flames in her way, but she jumped though it. "Hello?"

On the ground, she saw a tiny hand. Lifting the table off the body, she cried as she saw who it was. "Mi... Miss Maxine?" said Casey. "You... you were the best teach.." Casey sighed and closed her eyes forever.

"No..." Maxine picked up the child, and held her in her arms for a long time. "I'm so sorry, Casey. If I had just stopped thinking about myself, than maybe... maybe you wouldn't have had to pay the ultimate sacrifice.."

"Why... why is it always the one's I love... THAT DIE!!" she buried her face in Casey's hair and cried even more.

The whole house was falling apart, but Maxine didn't care. She didn't care if she died. Unexpectedly, arms picked her up, and carried her outside, before the place did collapse. Casey was still in there, though, getting crushed even more.

Maxine wanted to slap the person that rescued her, but when she saw them, she stopped.

"B..."

"Do you understand now, Anni? Why it's important to fight for the one's you love?" B looked at Maxine to see if she was making an impact.

Maxine stood up, and said, "B, give Maude a message."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Maxine smiled. "Tell her... that Anni Tanner is back." Anni stood up, and looked at B in the face, fire in her eyes. "Take me to Revelation. I'll get rid of this Oz scum."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duo glanced at the newspaper as he ate his toast. All of the Oz MS had been eliminated that day, most of them either dead or in jail. As he read further, it said that it involved a Gundam, and many people were asking questions. Where did it come from? How did a Gundam get in the colony? What will Oz do now that this has happened? Will they attack again?

Smiling, Duo set the paper back on the table. "Anni... glad you're back."

Bob hummed a little tune as he swept the dirt out of his store, and onto the sidewalk. Something caught his eye, and he looked at it. A girl was running down to him, with a big smile on her face. He smiled to and laughed as she stopped in front of him, gasping for air. "Hey... Bob..." she said.

"Why hello.. Anni.." he said.

Anni looked up and gave a weary smile. "You saw the paper, didn't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who hasn't. I'm just glad that you're back. Come on in, I have your present waiting."

"Kay..." she walked beside him, still trying to catch her breath.

Tasha meowed happily as she saw her former master. "Tasha! How are you, girl?" Anni pet the cat's back, as Tasha purred happily

"She isn't being too much of a problem, is she Bob?"

"Not at all," he said. He bent down, and motioned Tasha to come to him. Tasha licked Anni's hand, and walked over to him.

He picked her up, and placed her on the counter, in front of her food ball. "Come with me," he said to Anni.

She nodded, and followed him into a new section of the shop. It was a dark room, and the only light came from the open door they were standing in. "What is it?" she asked.

As an answer, Bob flicked on the lights, and Anni gasped. There were three cars in front of her. They were all different, and all beautiful.

"You mean.."

"Yes. Pick one, Anni."

Anni looked up at him. "But I don't even have a licence."

With a flick of the wrist, he presented her with a little card. It was a car licence. Her picture was on it, and so was all the information. "How did you..."

He picked up her chin and said, smiling, "I can change a person's name, can change a person's look... now what makes you think I can't make a licence?"

She grinned and gave him a hug. "Thanks Bob.."

Letting go, she started for each car. The first one was a yellow Mercedes. Next, a deep red BMW. Last, there was a green Beetle. None of them really appealed to her, and she stopped in from of another car that had a sheet over it. "What's under here?"

Bob pulled off the cover, and Anni nearly fell backwards. It was a black Jaguar. "You... have one of these?"

Bob nodded slowly. "Do you want it?"

Anni walked over to it, and touched it. She was caught in a stream of memories....

_"You're no OZ soldier like I've ever seen before," echoed a voice. _

_"Maybe I am no Oz soldier," she answered back._

Yes, the Jaguar brought back a lot of memories. She touched the car again, and also another memory.

_"Now," started Quatre. "It's time to clean this up."_

_Duo ran towards Anni and slung her on his shoulders. "We're leaving now!" he hollered to the pilots as he swiftly placed her in the Jaguar. They were soon riding through the gate when they heard, "Get back here, Duo!"_

Anni hid a chuckle, and turned to Bob. She looked up at him and smiled. "I can't take any of these, Bob. They're your cars. I would feel sad if I took one."

"Don't worry about it. Take as you like. It is your birthday."

She faced the cars again, and thought. The Jaguar was definitely the top one she wanted, but it brought on lots of memories. Would it be ok is she allowed those memories?

"Yes," she said to herself.

"Hmm?"

"Bob, some memories aren't meant to be forgotten. Right? Is that the way it's supposed to be?"

He gave her a hug. "It's whatever makes you happy, pumpkin."

"Thanks, Bob." She pulled away from him and added, "I should get going now. Miss Relena is waiting."

"What? Miss Relena?"

"Yea, I decided on taking up her offer. Hopefully, I'll be able to attack Oz from there. Take good care of Tasha."

She took out her counterfeit licence and jumped in the Jaguar. "Bye, Bob! You're the best!"

Turning the key, she heard the car rev like a stampede of stallions.... better yet, make that jaguars. Bob held Tasha in his arms as he watched Anni drive off, and turn the corner out of view. "She will grow up to be a great woman."

"Meow," said Tasha in agreement, and licked his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two weeks for a bodyguard can seem like forever. Anni didn't know how people did it. It always boring... following Miss Relena around, escorting her to the limo, watching over everyone who speaks to her... this was not fun. On the other hand, she was getting decent information about Oz, and on her days off, she would do as much as possible to cripple them little by little. Every now and then she would have to make a disappearance because either Heero was there, or she was talking to him. Anni didn't give up on the fact the Heero might know she was there, because he likes to watch over Relena in the shadows, and would have definitely seen her. But she thanked him for not telling the others, especially Duo. She didn't want to leave. Anni was sick of running away.

Tonight was one of the rare night when she got to do something interesting. She was to be assigned one of the squads. Relena had a banquet to attend, and many Oz and Romerfeller officials were to be there. If any night, that would be the night when an assassination was to happen.

"Ok, men," she said to her squad. "We will be guarding the left wing roof. I want all of you to be alert and aware. If you see something that you think you can't handle alone, than call another tp come. Don't take stupid risks. That's the last thing we can afford right now! Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" they said, and saluted.

"Very good, off to your quarters and get ready! Be there in 1 hour!" Anni waved them away, and each guard exited the room single filed.

She sighed began to walk to her room. Since is was necessary for each guard to be near Miss Relena, they all have a room here she was stationed. You weren't allowed to leave without a pass, or it's your day off, and even then, you have a bug on you. They don't want any traitors.

She whipped out her key card, and slid it in the slot. She then placed her hand on the screen, and a green light scanned it. "Access confirmed."

The door opened and she walked in. Her outfit that night would consist of the squad uniform. Black pants, black t-shirt (but she always wore a black tank top), black jacket, and black boots. She also decided to wear a black hat, which concealed her face. To stay protected, Anni liked to keep some knives and guns handy. There was a gun hilt at each side of her hip, a knife in her boot, a knife in her sleeve, and three more handy guns in her jacket. There is no suck thing as being too prepared. She has been in a tight spot where she needed a gun, and didn't intend to repeat the scene.

Last, she placed a black bandanna over her face, just incase Heero should see her. Anni did not want him recognizing her. She checked herself over and ran out to see if her squad was in place. This was going to be a long night.

"Man, why do we have to wear these uncomfortable suits?" complained Duo, as he fidgeted with his bow tie.

"Because this is a formal occasion, and we have to look out best," explained Quatre as he helped Duo.

Wufei, who was also not happy with wearing a suit, sat by the window and glared at his surroundings. Heero was the driver, and he kept a straight face on, as did Trowa, who was in the passenger's seat. He listened to the conversation with great attention, and hid smile. "Were here," said Heero, as he stopped the car.

The all soon were out, and Heero passed the keys to the valet. "Man I hate these fancy parties. They bore me."

He waited for an answer, but got none. Looking around him, Duo saw that they already left. He placed his hands behind his head, and sighed. "Let's get this over with.."

Anni held the gun in her hand as she walked along the edge of the roof. _So far so good.._ "How's sector 4? Everything clear?"

"Yes, Miss Anni. There's no sign of trouble. I'll report in twenty minutes."

"Good man.." She clicAked off the walkie talkie and stared at the sky. It was nighttime, and the stars were really showing. Smiling to herself, she repositioned her gun, and continued to walked.

Duo took a sip of his champagne and glanced out the roof window. He stared at the moon. For some reason, the moon had always caught his attention. A body swiftly walked past the window. Duo smiled and began to run for the stairs.

"Dammit," cursed Anni to herself. She had walked in front of a window without even knowing it! Someone could have seen her. This was not good. Out of the corner of her ear, she heard a door open, and then close.

Pressing her body against the roof, she made her way across. After making sure

that she had her gun ready, Anni jumped out from the corner, and aimed her gun. There was no one there, but an open door.

"Little too slow there, buddy," came a voice from above her.

She turned her head, but the person had already pinned her against the edge. "How's it going pal?" asked Duo. He pulled her gun away and examined it, while still keeping her pinned. "Thinking of preforming a little assassination tonight, were we?"

"D.. Duo..." she whispered. _No... not here... not now.._

Pushing him away, she got and made a run for her. But she stopped abruptly when Anni heard the click of a gun. "Hold it," said Duo dangerously. "Remember... I've got the gun."

With quick reflexes, she flipped out the knife in her hand, and flung it at the gun. It shot out of Duo's hand, and over the edge. She heard the clunk as it hit the second level roof. "Miss Anni!" called guard from her walkie talkie. "Miss Anni! Are you alright?"

_Dammit! _She thought.

"Anni...?" said Duo slowly.

She stood put, as he walked up, and removed her bandanna and hat. "It is you, Anni!" he said happily.

He gave her a hug. "God, I've been searching forever!"

Anni decided right then and there. She wasn't going to run away. She didn't want to anymore. Plus... she had a message to deliver.

"Duo.." she said slowly.

"Anni don't tun from me," he said flat out. "I don't want you to. Just stay here and hear me out.."

She looked in his eyes, and saw them glisten. They were pleading her. She slowly nodded her head, and he smiled. Taking both her hands with his, he shocked her. "I told you I loved you, and it's true.. My feelings haven't changed."

She could feel a blush coming on...

"But..." he stopped to find the right words. "If you hate me that much, then just ask me, and I'll stop. I mean, it might be a long time before I could do that, but I'll still try. All I ask is... that we become the friends that we used to be."

Anni's eyes widened. _He is going to do that... for me?_ "We were such good friends. Nothing separated us, and nothing brought us down... until Oz came into the picture. I swore then, that I would always protect you.. And I did try, but it wasn't enough."

She laughed meekly, and looked at Duo. "Wha... what are you talking about, Duo? Whenever I was hurt... whenever I pushed you away, you kept on helping. You have protected me. Why do you think you've failed?"

Duo glanced at her eyes, and brought up his hand. He placed his finger below her eye, and brought it down to her chin. "How many tears have you shed because of me?"

Pain ran through her heart as Anni heard the question. "How many.... tears...?"

Swiftly, she grabbed his shoulders, and hugged him. Duo was surprised at first, but after a minute hugged her back. "My father... came to me in a dream one night..." she explained. "He said... that it's not your fault that he's dead, and neither you or I should worry ourselves about it. I shouldn't blame you for that, and learn to accept it. He also said that I should be true to myself, and true to my feelings. I didn't fully understand that until now..."

She paused.

Anni pushed him back a little so they could see each other's faces. "I now understand... I also love you, Duo. You have helped me see that. Thank you. Thank you for opening up my eyes when they were shut, and for opening up... my heart."

They both smiled at each other for the longest time. Duo was leaning in for a kiss, but an explosion stopped them. Mobile Suits fell from the sky, and landed around the building. They had the Oz logo on them, and demanded for the Vice Foreign Minister.

Duo looked at Anni and raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?" asked Anni.

"Ladies first."

She laughed and both of them headed for their Gundams, to do battle and fight.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Loki: WAAAHHH!!! IT'S THE END!! I HOPE YOU ALL WOULD LEAVE ME A BIG PRESENT, LIKE A REVIEW!!**

**Anni: I had fun in this chapter, and it's sad to leave, but I must... bye bye! ::is being pulled up into the air by a white light::**

**Duo: ANNI! NOO!!**

**Anni: Bye, Duo!**

**Duo: ::curses:: Dammit! She's gone again! Damn damn damn!!!**

**Wufei: I could care less about this chapter. You made me look like I _like_ onnas. Feh.**

**Inuyasha: Hey... that's my word...**

**Loki: Sorry, but this chapter is comming to an end. I know the ending was crappy, but I'm not good with endings. Please review and tell me how you like it. Thankz! Oh, just so you know, there will be no sequel. C'mon people! How exactly am I supposed to make a sequel to this story? If you want to do it, than by all means go ahead. Just tell me so I can read it, and see how on earth you did it. If you have any questions, than email me! **

**Thankz for giving me sooo many reviews!!!**

**-Loki**


End file.
